Snape's Story: Year 1
by GoldenDiva
Summary: Dark shadows are rising. Death is inevitable. And memories are no longer permanent. The greatest battle Hogwarts has ever seen is looming. A piece of vital information is shared that could change Severus's life forever… or ruin it. I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters. Some characters are my own. Rated T for minor violence and just to be safe!
1. This is me

Chapter 1:

Mother was yelling at me again. I sat on my bed with my arms firmly crossed staring determinedly at the peeling wall. Blocking out her ranting and stubbornly ignoring her every insult. Who knows what it was about this time?

My mother was a brutal woman. My muggle (that is to say non-magical) father left her as soon as he found out that she was a witch. Not in the sense that she is wicked or cruel but in the sense that she can do real magic. Of course, mother was heartbroken and never has she shown any sign of love or compassion since.

I was staring too fiercely at the wall and realised much too late the potency of my power. With a jolt that shook the fragile floor boards, the wall in front of me blew apart and showered me with splintered wood. I felt glass from the dusty window graze the side of my face and wood chippings drew blood on my arms and legs.

My mother burst through the door having heard the commotion and pulled me up by the collar of my sickly green smock.

"What have you done!?" she screeched, gaping at the demolished wall. She beat me hard across the face and threw me to the floor. "What are the neighbours going to think? You useless little boy! Aren't you lucky that I can repair it? Huh?" She stalked from the room and returned seconds later with her thin black wand, the source of her power. I cowered in the corner peering out from behind my greasy curtain of black hair.

She waved her wand. Nothing happened. She waved it again more vigorously this time and shouted "Repairo!" Nothing happened. She shook her head and a strand of greying hair fell into her face. Once again she strode out of the room but this time she did not return. I knew she couldn't face the shame of not being able to fix an everyday hazard of magical households. Young wizards can't control their magic at this age. I felt a surge of pleasure at this thought, but then I realised that I now had a large, permanent window in my wall that couldn't be closed and I had to sleep there.

With a sigh, I picked myself up off of the floor and examined the damage I had done. It was rather extensive but on the bright side, this window wouldn't become dusty, and I now had a great view of the park.

There's this girl who comes here every day with her sister and plays on the swing. She is desperately pretty, with a long wave of shocking red hair that ripples in the wind as she flies from the swing and lands gracefully (much too gracefully) on the dry, cracking dirt of the playground.

Her sister is shorter and has an extremely long neck. Her hair is short and blonde and from my eaves-dropping I gathered that her name was Petunia or "Tuney" for short. She did not resemble her sister in the slightest.

The cute, red-headed girl and the prospect of going off to Hogwarts in two years was what got me through the frequent outbursts from my mother and drove me to persevere through every day. I don't remember a time when I wasn't forever hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	2. Lily Evans

Chapter 2:

It has been 2 days since the incident and I haven't eaten since then. I can't prepare my own food and mother has been in her room crying. Every time I open the door to comfort her she stands up and starts screaming at me to go away and tells me that I am a horrible child and she doesn't understand what she has done to deserve me. I don't take it personally though. I know she doesn't mean it. But I don't know why she's upset. Underneath all of her anger is a sad woman with a broken heart. The trouble is finding the woman and persuading her to come out.

I remember one day, when dad was still here, I came home crying from my muggle school, some kids had been bullying me and I came home with a black eye and a cut above my left eyebrow. She had lifted me into her lap, healed my injuries and held me close to her, whispering in in my ear that it was ok as I sobbed into her shoulder. The next day however, she was as cold and distant as the very depths of the ocean.

I took a deep breath with my hand resting on the door knob and I prepared myself for her shouting. Before I entered, I pressed my ear against the door and listened so that I could determine what state she was in. Instead of the muffled sobbing I heard every other time; I heard her talking to herself in a cold voice:

"No." She said.

After a pause she said again. "No. No Tobias! I have made my decision! You will not have anything to do with our child. You left us and…" she broke off into sobs and I realised in the silence who she was talking to. She was on the telephone (or whatever it's called) with my father. She resumed talking once more, "I have to go now… goodbye." She hung up the telephone and flopped back onto the bed with a resounding crash. Abandoning my attempt to comfort her, I crept away towards my bedroom.

I peered out of the hole in my wall. The girl and her sister were at the park again. I stared into the distance beyond the park and the screams of laughter from the girls became distant as if they were down the other end of the street. What was my father doing, calling my mother on the telephone? How dare he decide that he wants to become a part of my life after 6 years of abandonment?

I made my decision with a clear motive. I would slip out of my window and crawl across the yard to the cover of the scrub on the edge of the park and watch the red-headed girl, purely to clear my frenzied mind. So that's what I did.

I sat cross-legged in the bushes watching through a gap as the red-headed girl showed "Tuney" something in her hand.

I crept slowly around the edge of the park to get a better view of what was going on. "Tuney" was peering into the other girl's hand looking highly disappointed.

"It's just a grain of sand." Petunia said looking crestfallen.

"I know." She said with a glittering grin spread wide across her face. "Made you look you dirty chook!" She ran away laughing as "Tuney" chased after her red in the face with embarrassment.

"Here, Tuney I'll show you a real trick!" The red-headed girl said. Sure that this was to be a joke again, I looked down at the ground smiling stupidly at the little girl's wit. As I gazed at the ground I saw the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Macadamia nuts! Realising how hungry I was I cracked one open with my warn out shoe and popped it into my mouth. It was delicious.

I looked to my left and saw that a squirrel was sitting a few feet away from me staring at the nuts longingly. With a smile, I coaxed him gently bribing him with a cracked macadamia nut to come closer. I finally succeeded and he ate gratefully out of the palm of my hand.

I glanced up again and, to my amazement, saw that the little girl was swinging really high on the swing.

"Be careful, Lily!" "Tuney yelled. With this, Lily (the red-headed girl) spread her arms wide and flew, quite literally flew, off of the swing again, taking way too long to touch the ground.

"Lily Evans! Mummy told you not to!" Tuney yelled.

"You're such a worry wart, Petunia!" Lily laughed. As I crouched in the shadows I knew that I had been right.

Lily Evans was a witch.


	3. Tobias

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm on holidays now!**

**Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Mother emerged from her room later that day. Her eyes were red and puffy. She made herself a cup of tea and sat staring at the wall. Now that I knew why she was upset I understood her sorrow and anger at my father but this was not enough to stop the hungry monster ripping at the insides of my stomach.

My stomach growled loudly as I walked into the kitchen behind my mother. She turned around at the sound. "Go get yourself some pasta from the pantry." She croaked. I nodded in her direction and hastened to the small cupboard serving as a pantry. I pulled out a packet of raw pasta and ran outside and down the street.

I finally arrived at my destination. It was a small clearing in a thicket of trees where bright coloured flowers punctuated the green of the overgrown grass. Nearby, a sunlit river glittered and gleamed throwing gems of light onto the canopy of leaves overhead. I lay on the ground and lifted a hard stick of pasta to my mouth and crunched down on it gratefully, thinking. So Lily Evans is a witch? Is her sister one? No, she can't be. Maybe a squib?

My thoughts were interrupted by a rustle in the trees beside me. I rolled onto my side and listened carefully.

"Ready or not here I come!" Yelled a voice a hundred metres or so to my right. About a minute later of listening for signs of people approaching, I heard the same voice, closer this time "Lily! Where are you? I've been looking for ages!" With less than a second's warning, Petunia Evans burst through the trees. Her sulky expression changed immediately to an expression of obvious disgust and horror.

"Lily! Lily!" She screamed as she ran back through the trees. "Lily! We have to get out of here there's a creep in the woods! Lily!" Her screams grew distant as she travelled further away from the spot where I stood, frozen in shock. A creep!? What a rude girl! She must be a muggle.

After this encounter, I hurried home to find my mother in a state of extreme distress. She was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place, starting at every sound she heard. When I walked into the room, she looked up suddenly again and when she realised it was just me she let out a deep sigh and continued her pacing.

"Mother-" I started.

"No…" she interrupted. "You will not ask any questions! And when he arrives you will do exactly as I ask you. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother."

"Good. Now go and busy yourself with whatever it is you do. Remember you'll be going to Hogwarts soon so enjoy your freedom." She said. She did not know how I wished my school days would come quicker.

I went to bed shortly after this but I could not get to sleep for ages. I didn't know who was coming that made mother so stressed. I was aware that she paced back and forth well into the night but before I knew it, it was morning and I had a whole day ahead of me.

I walked out of my room to find mother standing, staring at the front door biting her nails, looking worn and tired but less distressed than yesterday. Maybe by the time "he" comes she might be a little more collected.

As I predicted, at midday she was dressed in magenta robes with her hair pulled back from her face as usual. She was cool, calm and collected though I noticed that her hand was shaking as she placed the two cups of tea on the table. I guessed that neither of them were for me.

At around one in the afternoon, the doorbell rang and mother jumped so violently, she hit her head on the pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and sent them crashing down. She waved her wand looking flustered and they immediately hung themselves back on their hooks.

She hastened to the door, pushing me in front of her as she went. I stood beside her as she prepared herself by straightening her robes, brushing non-existent hair out of her eyes and taking a long slow breath. She opened the door and there stood a balding man, holding a suitcase and staring resolutely at the wall behind us.

"Tobias." Mother nodded curtly.

My mind raced back to when it could remember the same man standing at the same door with the same suitcase when I was just four years old.

It was pouring rain and my mother was standing at the door pleading with my father to stay; to think things over. I stood behind my mother gripping her leg with one hand and I had the other hand holding a dirty blanket to my face with my thumb in my mouth.

"Tobias! Please! Don't leave! Come inside! Let's talk about this!" Mother had yelled over the pouring rain tears running down her cheeks. He glanced back at us; his eyes found my face; mother's hand pressing my head to her leg.

"I'm sorry." He had said. With that he had turned and walked out into the night. She had pushed me to the side and I remember hitting the wall and starting to cry. Over my sobs and the pouring rain I heard her rush out into the downpour and call his name over and over.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother's cold voice.

"Severus, dear, would you kindly escort your father to the living room."


	4. Revealed

**Author's Note**

**There is a scene in here that is copied almost directly from**

**The Deathly Hallows book but I changed some things to make it **

**fit with the story. As always, I would really appreciate it if**

**you could leave a Review and tell me what you think.**

**But without further ado I give you Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

It was a week after my father had arrived and the stony silences had worn away but had been replaced by yelling and arguing outside in the middle of the night. Mother supposedly thought that I would be asleep and wouldn't be able to hear the accusations she screamed at him in the night but due to the large hole in my wall, I could hear everything.

It was night time again and I was awoken by a particularly loud shouting match.

"I am a witch!" Mother screamed.

"Oh please!" Father yelled. "What crap!"

"I AM! THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT US REMEMBER? BECAUSE WE'RE _DIFFERENT?" _She raged.

"I- that's not what I- I-" Father spluttered.

"I'M A WITCH TOBIAS! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT! THAT'S WHAT I SAID TO YOU THAT NIGHT!" She taunted him in a comical almost sing-song voice.

"I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WERE A WITCH! I LEFT BECAUSE YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY INSANE AND YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE YOU ARE ONE!" Father found his voice again.

'I- AM- A- WITCH!" She screeched, stamping her foot between every word.

'PROVE IT!" He yelled equally loudly.

I heard a bang and a groan of pain. I hurried to the hole in my wall and peered out cautiously. Father was lying on the ground clutching at his face.

"DO YOU BELIEVE ME NOW?" She said furiously.

To my astonishment, he said:

"NO! I DON'T! YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT WITH YOU'RE FIST YOU MAD WOMAN!" He scrambled to his feet and retreated a few metres and I saw that his nose was crooked and bleeding.

"AGGRRRR!" She shrieked. There was another loud bang but this time father was hoisted into the air by his ankle and was dangling upside-down in an absurd position as if he was being suspended by an invisible rope. The blood flowed thick and fast from his nose and onto the grass.

"Now do you believe me?" She whispered menacingly. Father did not reply.

She let him down and he collapsed on the ground. She swept her cloak around her and set off around the yard so that she could come inside. Father remained crumpled on the grass.

I met her at the door. She didn't seem the slightest bit abashed that I had witnessed her shouting which worried me.

"Mother," I said cautiously and when she stopped and looked at me she had a mad look on her face. Almost like she was ecstatically happy so I didn't hesitate to ask her my question:

"What was that spell you used? The second one?" and when her grin widened maliciously I added in a whisper, "'Cause it was awesome!"

"Levicorpus! But don't go using that at school will you? You'll get in deep trouble." Still smiling wildly she turned her back on me and walked into her room.

The next day, I was surprised to see that Father was still here and even more surprised to see that Mother and Father were acting with a stiff politeness towards each other. Encouraged by this turn of events I decided to go and watch the girls again.

It had been driving me mad not being able to leave the house and I was longing to see Lily's face again. I had stolen my father's coat to hide my horrible smock and my jeans were much too short.

So off I went to my spot under the macadamia tree, shielded from view by the scrub surrounding it.

Lily was swinging a lot higher than Petunia.

"Lily, don't do it!" Shrieked Petunia but Lily had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared, like a trapeze artist, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, me. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which I was watching. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

I could no longer contain myself. "It's obvious, isn't it?" I jumped out from behind the bushes and I regretted my appearance as soon as I did. I felt my neck grow hot with embarrassment and it soon spread to my cheeks. Petunia shrieked and ran backwards towards the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

I was filled with nervous, excitement. I glanced at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, and lowered my voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're… you're a witch," I whispered cautiously. To my horror, she looked affronted.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody."

She turned nose in the air and marched off towards her sister.

"No!" I said. My neck and face were very hot now but I did not dare take off my father's coat for fear of the girls seeing my smock. I ran after the girls.

They seemed to consider me, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles as though it was the safe place in tag.

"You _are_," I said to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mother's one and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from his unexpected appearance. "_I_ know who _you _are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily and she pointed in the direction of my house. It was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

'Haven't been spying," I mumbled, feeling hot and uncomfortable in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on _you _anyway," I added spitefully, "_you're_ a muggle."

Though Petunia did not understand the word she could hardly mistake my tone.

"Lily, come on we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once and glared at me as she left.

I watched them leave through the playground gate, filled with bitter disappointment. I realised that I had been planning this moment in my dreams for quite a while without realising it and it had gone terribly wrong.


	5. Friendship

Chapter 5:

Lily's disapproving face haunted my dreams that night. She was all that I could think about. Even in dreams that had nothing to do with her, I would see a flash of shocking red hair disappear around a corner. I played the scene in the park over and over in my head as if doing so would erase it or change the outcome. I was slowly getting more obsessed with Lily Evans than ever before.

A couple of days later, I was sitting with my back to the park in the crook of a huge tree trunk. It was early evening and I was thinking about Lily again, wallowing in my sorrowful thoughts and feeling extremely sorry for myself when I heard voices.

"Lily!" And then after a pause the voice came again, "Lily! Come back! Lily, listen to me!"

"What?"

"I told you, I don't want to go back to that park!" yelled Petunia.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Lily retaliated.

"Lily, you know that mummy said I had to go everywhere with you and look after you!" The gate to the park creaked open. I turned around to watch. "What do you want to see him for anyway?" My heart skipped a beat. Does she mean me?

"I'm obviously different. He says he's like me. I want to see if he's telling the truth." Lily walked over to the bush behind which I had been hiding last time we had met and pulled the leaves apart and peered into the clearing behind it.

"He's not here, Lily."

"Yes, I am." I scrambled out of my hiding place and turned to face the girls again.

I don't know what I expected but I was disappointed by the look on Lily's face. It was a cold, almost disgusted look but underneath the shell was an air of curiosity.

"I am like you. I can do magic." I said.

"Prove it!" Petunia said forcefully.

I hastily pulled out a piece of parchment from the pocket of my father's coat and folded it into a bird like shape. Petunia smirked at it.

"That's not magic!" she said, leering.

"Oh yes it is!" I said. "Watch this!" I blew on the bird and it took flight, chirping and flapping its wings towards Lily. She caught it and blew it back, an awed look on her face.

Before Lily could say anything, Petunia cried disbelievingly, "Do something else!"

I looked around for an object I could use. I found it in a dead twig by Lily's foot. I bent down to retrieve it and as I did I felt my arm brush her ankle and it sent tingles down my spine. I withdrew myself quickly and straightened up, blushing, stick in hand. Lily was blushing too.

Petunia hadn't noticed anything and she was still glaring at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and let go of the stick. It fell almost all the way to the ground until it stopped and reversed slowly back into my hand.

Petunia looked horrified.

"You are like me." Lily whispered. "But how… how come Petunia can't do it?" Petunia scowled at this and turned her head away but I could tell she was listening.

"Can your parents do it?" I asked Lily, thrilled at the outcome of this conversation.

"No."

"Well that means you're different… You're what we call a muggleborn."

"What does that mean?" she asked with a curious expression on her beautiful face.

"It-" I was interrupted by my mother calling me from the house.

"Severus! SEVERUS! Dinner is ready!"

"Eileen! He's making friends I tell you! Let him stay out for a while!"

"No, Tobias. Dinner is ready and he can catch up with them tomorrow!"

"I- I- I have to go. Sorry." I stumbled. A wonderful thought came to me and I shouted as I backed away. "Hey why don't you meet me here in the morning at 10 o'clock?"

"Ok!" she said.

I ran away up the slope to my house but she called. "Severus! Why are your parents arguing?"

I called over my shoulder as I ran, "they're always arguing!"

In the morning, I woke early, full of nervous excitement and anticipation. I dressed in my usual attire, tried to make myself look presentable and by 9 o'clock I was in the park, casually lounging on the swing. I nervously changed my position every 10 or so minutes to try and make myself look more relaxed and cool.

Finally, at 10:05, she arrived without her sister.

"Where's Petunia?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh, she's at home. That's why I'm so late you see. I couldn't convince her to stay behind. I succeeded in the end though." She sat on the swing beside me.

"I have got so much to tell you about our world!" I said feeling immensely excited. "I don't know where to start!"

"Ok, well think about it for a minute."

After a pause I said, "Oh! I know! When we're eleven we get a letter from Hogwarts and-"

"Hold on! What's Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in Britain and maybe even the world! It's a huge castle with moving staircases and secrets!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry!" I said as I made a motion through the air with my hand to suggest that I was opening a window for her to see it. Lily was looking at me, amazed.

"We get wands from a shop in a secret wizarding alley way called Diagon Alley. Then we go off to Hogwarts and we get taught amazing magic to do with our wands! Oh and there are these huge, cloaked, black and hooded creatures that guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. They're called Dementors." I paused for a breath and looked at Lily. She seemed to be taking this pretty well but she did look a little overwhelmed. "The Dementors live on people's happy thoughts and feelings. When you're around them it's said to be almost unbearable like you'll never be happy again."

I made a signal for her to follow me and I stood up and started to walk off towards my favourite place down by the river. "And then there's the Ministry of Magic."

"What's the Ministry of Magic?"

"They're our government. The top job is the Minister for magic…" We walked until we came to the spot I was looking for. We sat cross-legged on the ground, facing each other and I removed my coat feeling more comfortable around Lily already. She seemed like the sort of person who cared for all creatures and people.

(To be continued)

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone!

The end of this chapter is the start of Lily and Snape's

friendship. It is also the start of a scene taken from the Deathly Hallows.

If everyone who reads this could please review it and tell me what you think

that would be much appreciated! I love you all!

GoldenDiva


	6. Regret

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone!**

**Here is the newest chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and as always if you do read it please remember to review because it means a lot! I love seeing what you guys think! :D**

**There is another excerpt taken from The Deathly Hallows in this chapter. **

**I hope to update again soon! **

**Here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

(Continued)

"… and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school, you get letters." I said.

"But I have done magic outside of school!"

"We're alright. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," I nodded, feeling important, "and they start training you, then you've got to go careful."

There was a little silence. Lily picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air, and I knew that she was picturing sparks trailing from it like a wand. Then she dropped the twig, leaned in towards me, and said, "It _is_ real isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. It _is_ real isn't it?"

"It's real for us," I said. "Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me."

"Really?" Lily whispered.

"Definitely," I said. And for one wonderful moment I felt brimful of confidence in my destiny.

"And will it really come by owl?" Lily whispered.

"Normally," I said. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents."

"What's a Muggle-born?"

"A Muggle-born is someone with non-magical parents."

"Does it make a difference, being Muggle born?"

I hesitated, my eyes moving over her pale face and dark red hair.

"No," I lied. "It doesn't make any difference."

"Good," said Lily, relaxing: it was clear that she had been worrying.

"You've got loads of magic," I said honestly. "I saw that. All the time I was watching you…"

My voice trailed away; she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was not looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. I watched her greedily, remarking to myself how truly beautiful she was.

"How are things at your house?" she asked.

I frowned.

"Fine," I said.

"They're not arguing anymore?"

"Oh yes, they're arguing," I said, ironically. I picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart subconsciously. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

"He doesn't like anything, much," I said truthfully.

"Severus?"

My heart skipped a beat when she said my name and I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again."

What do you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside school-"

"They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too –"

I blushed again and shredded more leaves. There was a rustling noise behind me and I looked around. Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had lost her footing.

"Tuney! Said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice, but I had jumped to my feet.

"Who's spying now?" I shouted. "What d'you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught. I could see her struggling for something hurtful to say and she found it.

"What is that you're wearing anyway?" she said, pointing at my chest. "You're mum's blouse?"

There was a _crack_: a branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed: the branch caught Petunia on the shoulder and she staggered backwards and burst into tears.

"Tuney!"

But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on me.

"Did you make that happen?"

"No," I said defiantly, feeling scared.

"You did!" She was backing away from me now. "You _did _you hurt her!"

"No – no I didn't!" But the battle was lost and the lie did not convince Lily: after one last burning look she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister, and I felt miserable and confused.

I made my way home slowly. I hadn't meant to hurt her but I had been angry and sometimes I can't control my power.

Now Lily is mad at me, I thought. I kicked a stone along the pathway and dawdled along feeling guilty. I tried to think of things that could make up for it but none came to mind.

I finally arrived back home. Mother and Father were arguing again but it only vaguely registered. I traipsed over the hall and into my bedroom.

As I stared out into the park through the hole in my wall, my stomach gave a humungous jolt of excitement. Tomorrow is my birthday! What with dramas with Lily and not being able to think about anything other than her, I had completely forgotten.

Dinner was awkward. Mother and Father were staring in opposite directions and there was a cold silence, broken by the occasional grunt or chink of knife and fork on plate.

I sighed and stood up from the table. I put the dishes on the sink where a brush was washing a frying pan in mid-air.

I hurried back to my room and got into bed, thinking about what tomorrow might hold. Mother usually got me a present but it was never anything expensive. Will father get me something? Probably not.

In the morning, I wake up to a thud on my bedroom floor. My foot had dislodged a heavy present wrapped in brown paper. I got out of bed and picked it up. Then I sat on the end of my bed and opened it. Inside, was a gold covered book titled 'Fairy tales of the Seven Seas.' I tossed it aside feeling irritated and as I did so a piece of parchment fell from inside.

I knelt on the floor, picked it up and began to read.

_Severus,_

_My dear boy, I cannot express in words my guilt for leaving you and your mother. I missed long, valuable years of your life. I ask that you please accept this gift as an attempt to make up for all of those years._

_Your father,_

_Tobias._

I stared at it for several long minutes. I read it through again and before I could stop them, tears were falling thick and fast onto the parchment, smudging the ink and obscuring my father's words. I wiped them away angrily and turned to the other parcel on the end of my bed.

I ripped the parcel open and saw, to my surprise, a small cardboard chatter-box. As I watched, it rose into the air and opened like a muggle chatter-box, making it look like a bird beak. It spat out a piece of paper, I caught it and read the words.

_Chatter-Box_

_When faced with a person, it will tell them what the owner of the Chatter-Box really thinks of them._

An idea struck me. Wouldn't this be a way to show Lily how sorry I am?

As if in answer to my question, the family owl, Rubor, flew through the hole in my wall and landed on my arm.

"How are you big guy?" I whispered to him, petting his head with my finger. He nipped my finger gently, affectionately.

I rewrapped the Chatter-Box and tied the parcel to his leg. I also wrote her a note explaining why I had given it to her. I walked over to the opening and Rubor took off in the direction of Lily's house.

I stood and watched him until he was a tiny black dot in the sky. Then I turned back to face my bedroom, cleaned up the wrapping paper and put the book on my dressing table.

I tucked my father's note inside a trinket box for safe keeping.


	7. The Chatter-Box

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Is everone on holidays now?**

**You'll have to excuse poor little Severus in this chapter for his stalkerishness :D he really is ****just curious about what Lily thought of his present to her. Don't judge him he's only young :D.**

** Anyway, I present to you Chapter 7! **

* * *

Chapter 7:

I wanted to see Lily's reaction to my present so I crept out of the house that night and hid in the bushes to the side of Lily's house.

She was sitting in her room, staring out into the night sky when she saw the owl. She jumped up and came to the window leaning out with eagerness. She saw that the owl was flying towards her and she jumped out of the way just in time as it soared into her room, hit the wall opposite the window and fell back onto her bed.

"Rubor!" I whispered irritably.

"Lily! What's going on in there?" Petunias voice came from the room next door.

"Nothing!" Lily called in reply.

"I think it is something! What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"I'll get mum!" she yelled threateningly.

Lily grabbed the owl by the legs and placed him gently in her wardrobe. Then she wrenched open the door.

"See! Nothing's wrong! You always have to stick your nose into everybody's business…" she yelled and the girls started quarrelling and yelling over each other.

"You're such a sticky beak – "

"You never tell me anything!"

"If you listened – "

"Why would I listen – "

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice from somewhere in the house. The voice's owner came into view as she stepped into Lily's bedroom. Lily's mother displayed a striking resemblance to Lily, with the blazing look in her eyes and long, red hair. "Learn to get along you two! I can't keep running up here to break up your quarrelling I'm busy with work!"

She stomped off down stairs and Petunia followed her mother out of the door, glaring at Lily as she went.

Lily closed the door quietly, grinning as she tip-toed over to the cupboard. She pulled Rubor out and untied the parcel strapped to his leg. She read the card and placed it gently onto her dresser. When she turned to her parcel I saw that she had tears in her eyes but she wiped them away impatiently.

She opened the present and the chatter- box floated into the air. It spat out the piece of paper that tells you what it does. She read the piece of paper and she looked back at the chatter-box still in mid-air.

"Lily, please forgive me." It said with my voice.

"I do forgive you." She said gently. Feeling pleased with myself I grabbed another piece of parchment from Father's coat and folded it once again into a bird shape and after writing:

_Thank you!_

… On its wing, I blew on it gently and it took flight, and flapped into her bedroom.

I wandered back home and crawled into bed. Tomorrow, we would get the Hogwarts letters! Then Lily will know that I have been telling the truth all along!

My excitement was overpowered by exhaustion and I fell into an easy sleep with peaceful dreams about Hogwarts.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of the telephone ringing. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room to answer it but before I got there, Father had already answered it. I felt slightly resentful because it was my job to answer the telephone.

"Yeah? Ok, you can talk to him." Father said into the telephone.

"Severus! Phone for you!" Father yelled. I came around the corner.

"Phone? What's a phone?"

"This here, Severus!" He said waving the telephone in my face. "Surely you know what a phone is!"

"Oh, you mean the telephone!" I said, realisation dawning. Father rolled his eyes and handed me the phone.

"Hello? This is Severus speaking."

"Hi, it's Lily." She sounded nervous.

"Hi!" I said, feeling nervous myself.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come over today. It's ok if you don't want to but… Do you want to?"

"Yes! That would be fun!"

"Ok, come around to my place later and we can play with the Chatter-Box!"

"Ok, I'll see you then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the telephone and raced back to my room. I put on my longest pair of jeans which reached just above my ankle. I pulled my shirt over my head and raced out the front door.

I sprinted across the park and down the street.

I finally arrived at Lily's house. I stood, panting, leaning on the white picket fence. I caught my breath just as Lily came running out of the house. She dropped to the ground when she reached me and did up her shoe-lace.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "Do you wanna go to the clearing?"

"Yes, let's go!"

We set off chatting about Hogwarts. I told her that we were going to get our letters today and she was so excited that she jumped up and down gripping my arm.

"Really Severus? Oh my gosh, I can't wait!"

We finally arrived in our clearing. We sat cross-legged facing each other. She reached into her jacket pocket and brought out the Chatter-Box.

She faced it towards me grinning. It rose into the air and spoke in Lily's voice:

"You're my best friend, Severus. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed me from an ordinary school girl into someone who can do magic."

I blushed at the words but Lily was smiling like she knew what it was going to say. She handed it to me wordlessly, still beaming. I took it from her and turned it to face her; it rose up into the air and said.

"I really like you."

I grabbed it from the air blushing uncontrollably. Luckily, Lily wasn't listening. She had just spotted a car driving up the road.

"Oooh! That's my car! Mummy and Petunia have gone out! Come home and we can snoop in Petunia's room!"

"Ok!" I said, grasping at the chance to forget about the Chatter-box.

We walked back to Lily's house. We walked up the stairs until we stood on a landing in front of a door that read PETUNIA in big 3D letters stuck onto the wood with sticky blue stuff.

"Muggles!" I said under my breath.

Lily pushed open the door and tip-toed inside.

"This is Petunia's room." Lily whispered.

"You don't have to whisper." I said, laughing. "You're mother and Petunia are out remember?"

"Oh, yeah right." She said, also laughing.

After about five minutes of looking around in Petunia's room, I picked up a pink book with a silver heart on it.

"What's this?" I asked Lily.

Lily gasped. "That's Tuney's Diary!"

I made to open it but Lily put her hand over my hand and said, "No, we can't! It's private!"

"Oh come on!" I said. "We are snooping around remember!"

"Ok… I guess you're right." But she still sounded uncertain.

I opened the book and started to read, Lily reading over my shoulder


	8. Petunia

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! Wow! 656 views already! **** :) Thanks so much for reading! I apologise for the amount of this chapter that is taken up by Petunia's Diary. I just thought you might be a little bit interested in what Petunia thought during all of this :)**** There is a little bit of childish language in Petunia's Diary but I assure you that that is put there purposely to make it sound like a diary :) **** Have fun reading this chapter and please review! I shouldn't need to say it again but it does mean a lot when you know what people think of your writing. Sorry that I've taken so long to update but I've been away for a couple of days where there was no internet. **

**Now that I have been going on and on about stuff you don't care about I should probably let you keep reading! :)**

**Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_May 21: _

_There was a new kid at school today. He was different to the others. He was really annoying and he is honestly the most thick-headed person I have ever met! I hate him so much!_

_May 22:_

_The new kid's name is Charlie Benwright but we always call him Narlie cause he really hates it. We pick on him cause he's different. I swear there isn't anyone in the school who honestly likes him._

_May 25:_

_It's Monday and we've just come back from the weekend. On the weekend, Lily and I went with our parents to Movie World. Lily surprised us when she completely disappeared for a few minutes. It gave us quite a scare! It turns out that she was actually exactly where we were looking for her. I think Mummy and Daddy thought it quite amusing but I didn't. Not at all._

_May 26:_

_I don't know how it happened, but over the weekend, Charlie Benwright got popular! I know! I never would have guessed! Everyone has stopped calling him Narlie and everyone wants to be his friend!_

_May 27:_

_Charlie Benwright is really cute! He's so nice and funny and sweet and I really like him now._

I made a disgusted face at Lily and she laughed.

_May 28:_

_I can't stop thinking about Charlie at the moment! I failed my Grammar exam because I was thinking about him too much. I don't know how I'm going to explain that to mummy and daddy._

_May 29:_

_Charlie Benwright likes another girl apparently! How totally horrible is that? I think I might cry every time I see him now. But it will be the holidays soon so I will be alright._

_July 1:_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been really busy these holidays. Me and Lily have been going to the park down Spinner's End. Lily has been doing some weird things lately that she shouldn't be able to do. It's like magic! She's been trying to teach me but I can't do it. It really is quite dispiriting._

_July 2:_

_Today we went to the park again. Lily jumped from the swing when I told her not to and she started flying. It's making me really, honestly, quite jealous. But all the time she was showing me, I couldn't fight off this feeling that there was someone watching us. Spying on us. I tried to tell her so but she wouldn't listen. Everyone's going to think that our family is a freak show._

_July 3:_

_A freak! That's what Lily is! A total and utter FREAK! She can do strange things with her mind like move things without touching them. She teases me with her powers and I don't like it!_

Lily's eyes welled with tears as she read the entry over my shoulder.

"Oh Lily! It's ok!" I said feebly, trying my best to comfort her with an awkward pat on the back. "She's not worth crying over! She's just jealous."

Lily wiped her eyes and her nose then she sniffed loudly. "You're right, Sev. I'm being stupid."

I continued to read.

_July 11:_

_Sorry. I had a break from writing for a while. Today at the park after school, Lily was showing me how she could make a flower open and close its petals. It was totally freaky! Then that Snape boy who lives next to the park jumped out from behind a bush and claimed that he could do that too and that Lily and him were magic. That Snape family is messed up. They are a total freak show! Then the Snape boy called me a muggler or something (see what I mean?) When we got home I told Lily off for not listening to me when I was telling her there was someone watching us._

I chuckled and read the entry aloud to Lily. She laughed too.

"Yes, she really did give me quite the telling off."

"Hold on! It gets better!" I yelped happily.

I read aloud.

_July 12:_

"_Today Lily made me go back to the park even though I told her I didn't want to. When we got there, we found the Snape boy. He did this cool trick with a twig from the ground and I found myself believing him. Unfortunately, Lily and him are now "friends" but I know it won't last. Freaks like them don't have friends."_

We laughed again and read silently. This next entry was blotched with tears drops that smudged the ink which made it difficult to read.

_July 13:_

_It's not fair! Why does Lily get to have magical powers? She doesn't deserve it! I don't understand! I've talked to mummy and daddy about it but they say that I am being silly and not to let jealousy get to me. That got me thinking though. I am jealous of Lily. She's younger than me and she gets all of the attention from mummy and daddy! She gets to have magical powers and I have to do whatever she wants because I have to look after her! It's not fair at all!_

Lily's green eyes were full of tears again but when she saw me looking she wiped her eyes hastily on her sleeves. Halfway through wiping one of her eyes she froze. Her head snapped up and she looked frightened.

"What is –?"

"Shhh!" she hissed putting a finger to her lips. I listened and for a couple of seconds I couldn't hear anything but then I heard it, a car rumbling into a driveway.

"They're home!" Lily exclaimed in a whisper. "Quick, follow me!" I slammed the diary shut and placed it on the desk.

We ran out of Petunia's room and down the stairs at top speed. Lily led me through the kitchen and out of the back door into the brilliant sunlight. We ran through the yard stumbling over tree roots and toys strewn through the long grass, laughing despite the heat that threatened to burn our skin. We're not used to heat here.

We finally took shelter behind a huge Beech tree beyond the boundaries of Lily's backyard laughing and out of breath.

The run had definitely had an effect on Lily. She had a wild blaze in her green eyes accompanied by a sparkle from deep within that made her look radiant.

I pulled my gaze away from her eyes. "I should probably go home now to receive my letter from Hogwarts." I told her, feeling excited.

"Ok! I can't wait to get mine! I'll see you tomorrow, Sev!" She gave me a fleeting hug and vanished between the trees.

I reluctantly left the cool shade of the Beech tree and stepped out into the sunlight that burned the hair on my head. Excitement drove me to keep up a jog as I ran down the road staying in the shade as much as I could.

I finally arrived home, red in the face and hot but excited and nervous all the same.

"Mother! Is my Hogwarts letter here yet?"

"No!" Mother yelled from the kitchen.

I hurried to my room and sat on the floor by my bedroom window determined to wait until the delivery owl came.


	9. Hogwarts Letter

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating in ages! I am at the Sunshine Coast but I assure you that I am now writing the end of Chapter 10! I won't upload it straight away so that I can sort of spread them out, do you know what i mean? :D**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter except to say have fun reading and to please, please, please review!**

**Also, if any of you have any spare time you might want to check out the story 'A Modern Peter Pan Tale' by cheeks42, it's really great! It is still in progress and only has 2 chapters at the moment.**

**Without any more babbling on I give you a New Chapter :D!**

Chapter 9:

I awoke with a start, slumped against my wall with a horrible kink in my neck. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for the owl. I looked around my room. Sure enough, the delivery owl was already in my bedroom and it was standing on my bed with an envelope clamped in its beak. It looked at me expectantly and I heaved myself off of the floor, my aching muscles protested in agony.

My heart was pounding in my throat, I took the envelope from the bird who took off at once. The envelope was sealed with red wax. Stamped into the wax seal was a handsome crest. It was the Hogwarts crest. Below the wax, in tiny writing were the words _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

Forgetting how sore I was, I jumped up and down in excitement. I wondered how Lily was taking it and explaining everything to her parents.

I sat on my bed, opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment inside.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc , Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Severus Snape, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

On the second page it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Bursting with excitement I raced out of my room to tell mother that my letter had finally arrived only to find the house empty, dark and quiet. Mother and Father must have gone to bed.

I climbed into bed thinking about Diagon Alley. Maybe we could take Lily. I yawned loudly and fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about buying wands and robes with Lily.

The next day I woke, once again, to the telephone ringing, but this time I got there before Father.

"Hello? This is Severus speaking."

"Hi Sev, it's Lily." She sounded downcast and upset.

"What's wrong, Lily?" I asked, wondering what could be upsetting her the day after she got her letter.

"Umm… I'll tell you later. I -"

"It's alright! You don't need to tell me now! How about you meet me at the park? You can tell me then!"

"Alright. I'll come now."

I hung up the telephone and went to get changed for the day. On my way out of the bedroom, my Hogwarts acceptance letter caught my eye. I hurried over and snatched it up, then stowed it safely in my pocket.

Lily arrived at the park about 2 minutes after I did.

"That was good timing." I said cheerfully. Lily was walking with her head down, her eyes on the ground. "Whatever is the matter, Lily?"

Lily lifted her head slowly and I saw that her eyes were full of tears. "You lied, Sev."

"What? No I didn't." I said feeling mightily confused.

"There is no such thing as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of that stuff… you made it all up."

"No I didn't!" I exclaimed, outraged. And thanking Merlin's Pants that I had brought it, I pulled out my Hogwarts letter. "See! Here is my letter! Where's yours?" Lily's eyes lit up at the sight of the letter but they dulled again as realisation seemed to dawn on her face.

"You must have made that yourself." She said. And then very quietly, sounding like a child who had been expecting a pony and received a pair of socks she said "I didn't get a letter. But it's alright. I forgive you for lying to me. It was great while I believed it. I think the hardest part will be Petunia's gloating face when she finds out that none of it is true."

"No, Lily! Listen to me! It is true! Maybe your letter got lost in the muggle post -"

"Severus! I've had enough! I've forgiven you! Give it a rest!" I was taken aback. She didn't use my full name unless she was really angry and upset so she wasn't playing me. She really believed that none of it was true.

"Lily! No, Lily! Really! You need to listen to me! Your letter has gotten lost or something it does exist! I have proof right here!" I said waving the envelope in front of her face.

"That's it! Sev, I'm going home!" With that, she marched off towards her house, nose in the air.

I left the park and climbed the front porch stairs to the front door. I lumbered over the threshold and spent the rest of the day feeling utterly miserable. When it came time to go to bed I wondered vaguely whether she would come around by tomorrow but she had been so excited before the post let her down so I don't dare let my hopes get up too far.

My sleep was troubled that night. I tossed and turned for what felt like forever until I finally fell into a fretful sleep, dreaming about Lily's tears drowning me in sorrow until I awoke at two o'clock in the morning. I finally accepted that that was all sleep had for me for the night and I got out of bed and wandered into the living room.

I was greeted by a cold emptiness in the lounge. I felt that I had lost a part of me; a great friend. I sat in the lounge until the sun's bald head peeked over the horizon and stretched the shadows like long fingers towards the chair that I sat in.

The telephone rang once again but this time mother got there first.

"Oh yes Lily dear; how can I help?"

My heart leapt into my mouth and after a pause she said.

"You need to talk to Severus? Why's that?" I am taken aback by Mother's tone because it is sweet and light.

"WHO came to your house last night? WHO?" Mother asked incredulously. After a pause she said, "Oh don't worry, I won't tell him. I'll just say you have a story to tell him shall I? You can meet him later today."


	10. The Spark

**New Chapter :D!**

**Hey guys! In this chapter, you will start to see a little bit of that old spark that people talk about between Severus and Lily! Yay! Not only are they best friends now but they are actually FLIRTING! Longer chapter this time.**

**I have got 900 and something views and I can't wait to get into the thousands! So exciting! Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and please, please continue!**

Chapter 10:

So I arranged to meet Lily in the clearing so that she could tell me all about her mysterious visitor.

I arrived at the clearing at about 10 o'clock. Lily was already there waiting for me. She looked extremely excited and I was filled with anticipation for her story.

She beckoned for me to sit down beside her and so I did; my senses tingling with eagerness.

"So I was in bed and I think it was um… about twelve o'clock? Well, it was late anyway. And then I heard this huge CRACK from downstairs. It echoed off of the walls and up into my bedroom. It was so loud!" Her emerald eyes were wide and bright with excitement.

"So, naturally, I went down to investigate. Mummy and Daddy had heard too and they came down just behind me with Petunia clutching daddy's hand." I could hear my heart beating fast up in my head as if I had just run a marathon.

"In the lounge stood a tall man, midnight blue robes, long silver hair and beard, wearing a pointed hat on his head." My heart skipped a beat. I had only heard such a description once before. In a fairy tale mother had told me when I was younger.

_His slight, tall figure was draped in midnight blue robes. A pointed hat was perched atop his long silver hair which trailed into a long beard. His hair gleamed silver along with the stars on his hat in the moonlight._

I held my breath as she continued.

"I think you now know who I'm talking about. Don't you, Sev?"

She was right. I did know.

She smiled at me. "And then he extended his hand towards my parents and they shook hands. And then you'll never guess what happened! He handed me a letter identical to yours and said that it had gotten lost in the muggle post. Then he asked me if I would please leave the room so that he could have a little chat with my parents. Petunia got to stay though. Professor Dumbledore said she had to know all about it as well."

"I can't believe Albus Dumbledore actually came to your house in the middle of the night!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! It was absolutely amazing! But…" She looked sheepish as she said, "I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just that… when the letter didn't come – I -"

"It's ok, Lily! I'm just glad you know I was telling the truth now!" I said truthfully.

"Oh thank you, Sev! I just don't know where we're going to find all of this stuff!" She pulled out her letter and opened it to the first page. "I mean, where are we going to get a wand and a cauldron from?"

"It's easy if you know the place to go! Do you know the shabby, old bar called the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, I think I've heard about it. Why?"

"Well, out the back in the storeroom is a brick wall. If you tap the correct bricks it will open and reveal a wizarding street called Diagon Alley."

"How am I to pay for all of this though?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"At the Wizarding Bank called Gringotts you can trade muggle money for wizards' money."

"Wow! But how do they stop muggles accidentally getting in if they only have to tap the bricks?"

"You need to tap them with a wand." I said.

"Oh… But then how do I get in?"

"Well… I suppose either the school will send someone to escort you or…" I paused for effect, "you can come with us."

"Do you mean it, Sev?" Lily said, jumping over and hugging me. "That would be so fun!"

The rest of the day we spent playing with the chatter-box and lying on our backs in the grass talking about the wizarding world.

I propped myself up with one elbow and looked over at Lily. Her burning red hair was splayed out around her face as she lay staring at the canopy of leaves and meadow flowers of all different colours brushed her cheek as they danced in the breeze.

"Professor Dumbledore mentioned something about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. What's that all about?"

"Well, you see, as the hunts for witches got harder to avoid, families began to live double lives, using charms to protect themselves and their families. Eventually, any witch or wizard who chose to fraternise with muggles became an outcast in their own town." I explained to Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily whispered.

"Yes it's horrible. Some witches and wizards were locked up or even sentenced to death for being magical."

"Wouldn't they be able to escape though? They had wands and everything didn't they?"

"Well… yes. Some witches and wizards did manage to escape using magic but others weren't so lucky. There is a ghost at Hogwarts who was beheaded by Witch-Hunters. His name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington but all of the students just call him Nearly Headless Nick."

"Hang on a second. How can you be nearly headless?"

"Well… I don't know actually. Maybe you should ask him when we get there." Excitement coursed through my system at the thought.

"Alright, I will!" Lily said, her eyes bright.

"When the International Statute of Secrecy was made wizards went into hiding for good. They had to wear muggle clothing so that they fit in. That's when they made they the Ministry of Magic. There is a Ministry of Magic in every country. Each Ministry is responsible for hiding it's witches and wizards, magical beasts and dealing with sightings."

"Wow! You sure know a lot about the wizarding world." Lily said.

"Well I grew up in it. It's harder for you to learn all of these things because you didn't grow up hearing stories about it."

"Yes. I suppose you're right." Lily hugged her knees to her chest and stared at the glittering river. Flecks of light reflected off of the stream and danced on Lily's cheeks as the water gushed over the rocks.

I nudged her leg with my elbow. "Oh come on, Lily! Cheer up! We're going to Hogwarts next week! AND…" I paused for effect, "Professor Albus Dumbledore came to your house last night!"

I laughed at her when she brightened up considerably.

"Even when I was angry with you yesterday I had to fight with myself to stay angry…" she hesitated. "You make me smile." I beamed. She grinned back and in that moment I was actually happy.

The next day, we decided to go and snoop in Petunia's room again. It had become a sort of hobby for the both of us. Whenever we ran out of things to talk about, albeit not very often, one of us would suggest we go back to her house.

We arrived in front of Petunia's door and once again, my eyes found the 3D letters on her door. I shook my head at the sight of it, marveling at how intelligent muggles would have to be to invent a non-magical substance that could stick to walls.

Lily opened the door quietly. I chuckled at her as she tiptoed dramatically across the room and swept up Petunia's diary with a flourish. She handed the book to me and giggled when I smirked at her. I opened the book.

"_July 21:_

_Charlie Benwright asked me out! SO was not expecting that! If anything I actually thought he liked Lily! But he doesn't! He is so cute and sweet! We're going to see Bonvoyage! It's a movie about a boy called James who stows away on a boat to Australia."_

I read aloud. I glanced up at Lily and smiled when I saw her face was shocked and white. She looked worried.

"What's up?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Charlie Benwright does like me! All of his friends even said so!"

Jealousy flared up inside me like a balloon. "So? Do you like him back?" I asked loudly.

"NO!" Lily blushed.

"Then what's the problem?" I yelled.

Lily grinned at my angry face and began to laugh.

"What?"

"You make me smile, remember?" She pushed her long read hair out of her face and I smiled.

She calmed herself down and said "Charlie is using Tuney so he can be closer to me!"

"So?"

"Well… I don't want Tuney to be hurt."

A pause.

"What are you going to do?" I asked softly.

"I don't know." She said feebly. I took her hand gently and looked into her eyes sorrowfully. We stood like that until a plan formed in my head.

A mischievous smile was the only warning she received as I set off running out of her room, her hand still clamped firmly in my grip. She yelped in shock when her hand was propelled forward by my momentum but giggled as we ran out of Petunia's room.

Out the back door, laughing, jumping, and holding hands. Down the path we went until we reached the shade of the forest. We fell down on the grass in the shade of the Beech tree, no longer holding hands, our stomachs aching with laughter.

There was a pause as we calmed down. Lily turned her head so that her cheek was resting against the mossy ground. I did the same so that I was looking at her.

"You're my best friend, Severus."

"You're mine too, Lily."


	11. The Surprise

**Hi guys!**

**Okay call me a horrible person but I am going to try something that another author has done with their story that I am reading. I hope they don't mind but I think it's a really good idea and so I'm going to copy it for this chapter and maybe others as well.**

**The idea is that I say a song at the start of the chapter. Then in the chapter when you see *song* you start playing it. Sound like a good idea? You keep reading the chapter while the song is playing and it makes it sort of like a movie so that's pretty cool :D.**

**All credit for this wonderful idea goes to WendyHamlet.**

**I'm over my 1000 views now! Hooray! :D Thank you all for reading! And for thise of you who are reading and not reviewing (you know who you are) please start because it doesn't take long. **

**Now one last thing… I would like to say thank you to my faithful reader and reviewer rainbowspring! You have been great!**

**Ok the song for this chapter is… (Drum roll please) 'We are Young (feat. Janelle Monae)' by FUN.**

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 11:

The month separating me from my trip to Hogwarts was nearly over.

I had been counting down the days on my self-crossing calendar, only 11 days until I am on the Hogwarts Express on my way to a wizarding school with Lily by my side.

Tomorrow would be the day Mother took me and Lily to Diagon Alley and we were both waiting with great anticipation and excitement. Lily had not let her Hogwarts letter leave her side since Professor Dumbledore had given it to her and explained that it had been lost in the muggle post.

Lily and I had spent every afternoon together. School was an obstacle as Lily still had to go to a muggle school where as Mother withdrew me from muggle school as soon as I could read and write. I picked her up from school everyday and walked her home. We spent every minute we could together.

That day I had organised a picnic in our clearing which we named The Evans and Snape Riverside Lookout. It was my big surprise to get her even more psyched up for tomorrow (a weekend).

I was sitting as always out the front of the school on a park bench. I was running over the plan in my head, my arm resting on the back rest of the chair. Everyone was late out that afternoon.

"Come on Lily." I muttered.

After about 5 more minutes of waiting, I saw Lily's red hair appear in the middle of the crowd. I stood up and waved at her. When she saw me she grinned apologetically and waved back. She turned back to her friends and waved to them then set of running across the grass towards me.

"Hi!" She said breathlessly when she reached me. "Sorry! We were held up by the teachers handing out forms for some excursion I won't even be here for!"

"That's alright, Lily! I've got a surprise for you this afternoon!"

"Oooooooh! Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well if I told you I would ruin the surprise, wouldn't I?"

She made the growling noise in her throat that she does when someone else is right but she doesn't like the outcome. I pulled out of my pocket a black piece of cloth and tied it around her eyes like a blind fold.

"What's this for?" She said, sounding frustrated.

"Can you see anything?"

"No, if I could I would punch you in the stomach" she said.

"Oh come on, Lily! Be patient! Come on!" I grabbed her hand and led her off up the road.

"Help! Help! Someone please help! I'm being kidnapped."

***Song***

"Lily! Shhhh someone might here you and take you seriously."

"Alright. Fine." We walked for another couple of minutes in silence. "Are we there yet?"

"No, but we could go a lot faster if you would just cooperate."

"Whatever! I think I've been doing just fine." She joked. She pulled her hand out of mine and marched off in the opposite direction, nose in the air but a grin spread wide across her face.

"Lily! Watch out!" But too late Lily marched straight in to a tree on the side of the footpath. She staggered backwards and I caught her in my arms. She lifted the blind fold a little to look into my face and she was beaming so wide she couldn't control herself and we both started laughing and we collapsed on the ground.

"Can I take this thing off yet?" she asked when we calmed down.

"No. We're nearly there. Just keep walking." We arrived at the edge of the clearing and she took the blindfold off of her eyes. She gasped and walked slowly into the middle of the clearing turning in a circle to take in the beauty of it all.

It fell dark just as we arrived at our destination.

The street lights shone through the trees, illuminating the colours of the meadow daisies and making them even brighter. At the edge of the clearing was a turned over box with a red blanket thrown over it, serving as a makeshift table. Lily walked back to me with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a long hug.

"Thank you so much, Sev! It's beautiful!"

I took her hands and led her over to the table. I sat her down and I sat on the other side. I then brought out my feast that I had prepared; tinned spaghetti, toast, fruit, salad and chocolate biscuits.

We ate until our bellies were full and bloated. Then we lay on our backs looking up and the trees. The clearing looked even more beautiful from lying on the ground. They gave the clearing a magical look and it was the perfect thing to get Lily really excited for tomorrow.

"Thank you soooo much, Sev! This is beautiful! I wish I could just freeze time right now!" She held her hands up in front of her face like she was taking a picture with her mind. I could see by the expression on her face that she was trying to take in everything and remember it.

***Song off***

The next day, I walked to Lily's house and picked her up. We walked together back to my house chatting excitedly about what the day might hold.

We arrived at the front door laughing about something or other when the door flew open revealing Father looking stormy, his eyebrows contracted so low over his already dark eyes that they were cast into shadow making them look even darker. We froze and ceased laughing at once but he didn't even look at us he stormed straight past us but the front steps were so narrow that we had to lean over the metal railing to get out of his way.

"And don't come BACK!" We heard Mother yell from somewhere in the house. Lily raised her eyebrows but she didn't seem fazed. I guess she was sort of used to it now. I smiled at her reassuringly.

We walked through the door and met Mother in the kitchen. She looked pretty calm so I suppose that was a good sign.

She handed Lily the flower pot that contained the Floo Powder and said "Ladies first!"

Lily looked at her incredulously as she took flower pot. She stared down at it and swallowed deeply.

"Mother! Lily has never travelled via the Floo Network before." I said barely keeping from laughing.

"What? Oh, of course not! How silly of me! You go first then, Severus and show her how it's done."

"Ok." I took the pot from Lily and went through the motions as Mother explained them.

"Take a nice big pinch of the powder like that... just like that." Mother said, gesturing to me. "Step into the fireplace -"

"The fire place?" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes dear but it is quite safe I assure you of that. Now you speak your location very clearly and drop the Floo Powder into the fireplace as so." She said. She gestured to me with her hand and so I did as she had told Lily.

I gave Lily another reassuring smile and then, "DIAGON ALLEY!" I yelled clearly and dropped the powder into the grate below my feet. Emerald green flames swallowed me and I saw my living room zip out of sight. I was spinning out of control and various living rooms flashed before my eyes until I came to a sudden stop in mid-air. Then suddenly, I dropped and slid on my back out of the fire place onto clean, pink and white tiles.

I stood up slowly, looking around me. This isn't right. We were supposed to end up in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. This was most certainly not a store for selling robes. I looked to be in a sort of restaurant there were outdoor tables with pink and white striped umbrellas shading the occupants. Every umbrella was stamped with a large _FF._ I wondered vaguely what that stood for. As I observed I noticed that every one of them was eating a different ice-cream.

"Are you going to order an ice-cream son?" I tensed as I was startled by a voice behind me. I turned slowly and saw a balding man with a kind face smiling at me. He was wearing a pink and white striped apron.

"Um… no sorry. I… don't think I'm in the right place you see."

"Oh yes, there's been a couple of you today. Lads who have had the Floo Network play up on them."

"Is it playing up?"

"Yes. Or so I've heard." He winked at me. "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Word is the Ministry is losing control of the Network." He said raising his eyebrows at me with anxiety written all over his face.

"Lost control?" I said much to loudly.

"Shhhh… yes, lost control. Everyone says it's because of…" he hesitated, "You Know Who."

"No… I don't know who. What are you talking about?" I was starting to get a little bit worried. The Ministry never lost control of anything.

"Are your parents muggles?" he said quietly.

"No my mother is pureblood. Why?" I asked, feeling defensive.

"Oh well… She must have decided not to tell you just now so I have no business telling you if she hasn't."

I felt slightly betrayed by this man but his point was a good one. He could get himself into trouble if Mother ever found out that he had told me about this ominous person that he was so scared of and apparently the whole wizarding world was as well.

"Ok. I understand. I should be going now though I've got to go to Madam Malkin's robe shop."

"Before you go… here is a free ice-cream just for you." He set about making it and when he was done he handed it to me and asked. "What is your name, son?"

I was not supposed to talk to strangers but I supposed that he seemed nice enough so I said, "Snape, Severus Snape."

"Well here you are then, Severus. Be on your way now. That's a good lad."

I started towards the door but as I reached it I heard a loud crash behind me. I spun around quickly but the man hadn't jumped or started he was just looking straight ahead as if he hadn't heard.

I heard a coughing and I crept closer to see what the sound was. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the back of Lily's head and her long red hair as shed backed out of the fireplace.

"Lily! You ended up here too!" I exclaimed.

"This is a robe shop?" she asked incredulously. She glanced around the store. "Where are the robes?"

"This is an ice-cream parlour called Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour." The man said. Then he added unnecessarily, "I'm Florean." with a wink.

"Nice to meet you, Florean." She said, politely. Then she turned to me, "I thought we were supposed to be in a robe shop."

"We are." I said nodding my head, "but there's a problem with the Network apparently." I added in a whisper, "I'll explain later." She nodded her head and her hair fell into her face, she brushed it out of the way.

"Did you get an ice-cream? I thought you said your mum had all of the money."

"She does but Florean gave me a free one." I smiled at her as she stared enviously at the ice-cream piled high over the edges of the paper cup.

Florean had obviously been preparing Lily one as he handed one over the counter and said "For the little lady." And winked… again.

"See you later, Florean." We called over our shoulder as we hurried to the door but as we did we heard another crash. We spun around.

"Well hello, Mam," Florean said brightly. "Free ice-cream?"

"No thank you Florean. I'm not sure why I ended up here. I was supposed to end up in -" I recognised Mother's voice.

"Madam Malkin's?" He asked, smiling knowingly.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Two kids just passed through here saying they were supposed to be there." He shrugged indifferently. He peered through the cloud of dust at us. "Ah, turns out they were actually just leaving. Do you belong to them?"

Mother appeared out of the dust. "Oh yes, they're here with me." She said glancing at us and looking back at Florean. "I wonder why the Floo Network isn't working. That's never happened before has it?"

"No Mam," he said quickly, "but…" Florean bent over and whispered in Mother's ear.

"Oh really?" A slight smile spread itself upon her lips but was quickly tightened to a smirk as he continued. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you." And we said our goodbyes and left the shop.

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! I know this chapter was very very very very long compared to my other ones and so I have had to stop it here. :D Don't worry! It will pick up straight from where this chapter left off! Voldemort comes into the picture now. Yay! I suppose it starts to get exciting now! :D **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Unless you're not reviewing… anyway have fun and I'll update as soon as I can! :D**


	12. Diagon Alley

**I'm not sure if the end of last chapter kept you hanging but it would have kept me hanging! So I am here to end that suspense (if you were feeling it) :D Keep reading and reviewing cause they'll be at Hogwarts soon. Also I'd like to get 40 reviews by chapter 15 so if you could review and tell me what you think that would be great! Thank you.**

**New Chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Mother and I stepped out into the crowded alleyway after Lily. Lily was awestruck at the size and beauty of this wizarding street.

The hustle and bustle of students was endearing but I wondered why everyone looked so nervous. All of the parents were pushing their children along, one hand on the small of their child's back, the other carrying the shopping they had completed so far. Every now and then they would take a hurried glance over their shoulder and propel their children along faster than before.

As we progressed down the street I shook the worried looks on the people's faces from my mind. As we went, Lily would point at a shop and gasp.

Our first stop was Gringotts where we exchanged Lily's muggle money for Galleons, Sickles and Nuts. Lily spun in circles trying to take in the large, grand entrance hall. Gold pillars lined the walls and the walls themselves were creamy white. Strange, ugly creatures sat behind gold desks, stamping letters and writing things on bits of parchment.

"What are they?" Lily asked, sounding quite scared.

"Goblins," I said indifferently, "nothing to be worried about."

Then it was off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

We went into the shop and looked around.

"Hogwarts robes, dearies?" An aged woman from behind the counter said when we reached her.

"Yes, we're first years." Lily said, smiling politely.

"Over here then." She said kindly. She stood us on little stools and a magical tape measure measured us in lots of different places, floating about and occasionally wrapping around our arms or our waist while Mother watched from a corner.

Finally, she gave us both some black robes to try on. There were change rooms on one side of the shabby shop so Lily and I each headed into one of our own.

From inside the change rooms, I heard the bell ding as the shop door opened.

"Ah, Madam Malkin!" A voice said from outside.

"Mulciber. And this must be your son?" She said with a tremble of fear in her voice and I imagined her extending her hand towards the speaker's son.

"Infirmos Mulciber," said a higher voice suddenly, "first year."

"Nice to meet you, Infirmos." But the coldness in her voice said otherwise. "You will need Hogwarts robes I take it?"

"Yes, yes."

"Well step over hear for the moment and let me finish tending to my other customers."

I pulled open the curtain and stood in front of her and let her inspect me.

"I think they're pretty good you two." She said. I turned to my right and saw that Lily was beside me in her robes too. I had been too busy staring at the newcomer to have noticed her come up to my side. I looked closely and noticed that she was staring too but not with admiration, with worry. He was eyeing me too.

I left to get changed back into my muggle clothing.

When I emerged, Mulciber's son was standing on the stool being fitted. I handed the robes to Madam Malkin and so did Lily. I glanced back at the boy and felt an urge to introduce myself. I stepped over a large pile of robes on the floor and walked over to Infirmos Mulciber. I then extended my hand towards him and said, "Snape, Severus Snape."

He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he shook my hand, "Infirmos Mulciber." His eyes were dark and shadowed by his bushy eyebrows. His mouth was a thin line and his features were arranged in a way that made him look menacing and damaged at the same time. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"What? Oh no! This is my best friend, Lily." I said gesturing to her. Her eyes never left his as she shook hands with him and scrutinised his face with the same look of anguish she had worn before.

"What blood status are you?" he asked me pointedly.

"Half-blood!" I said hurriedly.

He nodded thoughtfully. "And you?" He said, eyes on Lily now.

"M -"

"Half-Blood!" I interrupted. The lie left a bad taste in my mouth and Lily looked at me suspiciously. "She's a Halfblood!" I looked at her pointedly to tell her to play along with it.

"Right. Well I better get changed into these," Mulciber said, holding up a pair of robes that Madam Malkin had handed him. "I expect I'll be seeing you around a lot at school, Snape. You and your _half-blood_ friend… but you seem like a cool enough kid." I knew then that Mulciber had seen straight through the lie but that didn't matter, he called me 'a cool enough kid' and so in my mind we were already friends.

We left Madam Malkin's and as soon as we stepped out of the door Lily rounded on me. "Sev! What was that all about?"

"I was just playing it safe. Some people are hostile towards Mud… Muggle borns." I corrected myself quickly.

"You told me being Muggle Born didn't make a difference."

"It doesn't!"

Lily glared at me.

"Alright! It does make a bit of a difference! I just didn't want you to worry."

At this her expression softened and she forgave me.

"But that Mulciber boy is horrible! You can't really be serious about being friends with him at school!"

"I thought he was quite nice." I said a little defensively.

"I don't like him… he seems a bit dodgy to me."

Next door was Amanuensis Quills. We walked inside the store and looked around. It was very colourful inside and there were quills everywhere with labels of different colours and sizes. _Automatic spell correcting quills, Note taking quills (writes extra fast), Super Speed Interview quills (writes by itself) _any kind you can think of.

Lily and I each got three quills and three bottles of ink. I got one plain black quill, a magpie feathered quill and an interesting looking one that was blue when it was in the air but as it goes down towards the paper it turns aqua and then it is green when you touch the parchment and start writing. I got 2 bottles of plain black ink and one bottle that changed colour every letter.

Lily's quills were all different colours. One was blue, one was green, and one was bright pink. The pink quill was a self-scribing quill that spell-corrected and wrote on its own when you told it what to write. She got one plain black ink bottle, one that (like mine) changed colour every letter, and red ink that turned whatever colour you wanted it to be.

We were nearly finished our shopping and our last stop was Ollivander's wand shop. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The store's dusty display window held only a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion.

We walked through the door and the bell made a loud ding that rang through the small space. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny store.

At first the store seemed empty until I heard a grunt from the back of the room where an elderly man seemed to be hidden from view by shelves. He came around the shelf.

"Oh hello, dear Eileen! I was wondering when I would be seeing your children here buying their first wands! Twins?"

"Oh no! Lily isn't mine!" Mother laughed airily. "And it's lovely to see you too Mr Ollivander. This is Severus."

"Well hello, Severus!" He said kindly, leaning over the counter to see me better. "Should we get started on our wand buying?"

Mr Ollivander busied himself buzzing between the shelves reading the labels on the long thin boxes. Sometimes stopping to pull out a box halfway, glance down at it and then shake his head and return it to its shelf.

Finally, he came around the shelves with 6 boxes stacked in his arms.

"Here we are, children. Here Severus, you try this wand, 10 ¾ Inches, Hazel and the core is dragon heart string. The wand is pliable and great for transfiguration. Lily was it? You can try this wand. It is 10 ¼ Inches, Birch and the core is Unicorn Hair. The wand is swishy and good for charms."

We took the wands he offered towards us and I swallowed deeply as I held the wand in my hand.

"Well go on then, give it a wave!" Mother said impatiently.

Lily and I waved our wands at the same time and I was lifted off my feet into the air by some magical force. I thought this was the wand for me but then it dropped me to the ground and my knees crumpled from underneath me. I turned my head to see what had happened to Lily. I gathered she had had the same done to her because she was scrambling to her feet when I saw her amidst the new cloud of dust.

"My wand threw me into the wall!" Lily said, rubbing the back of her head and coughing for all of the dust she had disturbed when she hit the wall.

I scurried on my hands and knees towards the counter and kneeled up to drop the wand on the bench.

"No, no! Definitely not!" Mr Ollivander said. "Try these. Lily, yours is 10 ¼ Inches, Willow, and the core is a phoenix feather. The wand is swishy and good for charms. Severus yours is 10 ¾ inches, Maple and the core is unicorn hair. The wand is quite rigid.

Lily waved her wand first and the room was suddenly brighter. Her hair blew back from her face though I didn't feel any wind.

"Yes, yes! Very good! That's the wand for you, my dear! Severus, wave your wand."

I wanted this to be the wand for me because Lily looked so excited holding hers it made me jealous.

I waved my wand and the shelf behind Mr Ollivander started to lean and then it started to fall. Before I knew it, Mr Ollivander was crushed beneath the shelf. I hurriedly put the wand back on the counter. I hoped Mr Ollivander was going to be ok.

Mother used a spell to lift the shelf off him and he sprung up virtually indifferent as if this happened every day.

"No, no! Definitely not!"

He handed me another wand while Lily stood by mother's side and watched on.

"This wand, Severus, is 10 ¾ inches, Birch, inflexible and the core is made from runespoor fang. I don't make wands with runespoor fang but this was imported from Gregoravitch's shop. It will be very interesting to see if this wand is for you, Severus, you see runespoor fang, is great for dark magic. Of course… most of the wands that are sold with the core of runespoor fang produce owners that are just excellent potion makers." He said with a tentative smile.

I waved the wand and was thrown backwards with such force that I opened the shop door and landed outside in the alley

I heard Ollivander call from inside, "No, no! But very close!"

I walked back into the shop thinking that I would never find the wand for me.

"Here! This one should do it!" He said cheerfully handing me a wand. "10 ¾ Inches, Ebony and the core is dragon heartstring. And also produces excellent potion makers."

I waved the wand, just praying for it to be the right one and sure enough I felt my hair fly back from around my face and felt wind tickle my eyelashes although the other objects in the room seemed undisturbed by the sudden breeze.

"Ah, yes, yes. That's the wand that belongs to you." He said with a smile. "We shall be expecting to see great things from you, Mr Snape."

Finally, we were finished our shopping and it was time to go home. My aching muscles and heavy eyelids weren't enough to dim the curiosity and anxiety that engulfed me when I thought of the people always looking over their shoulder or the whispered conversation that Florean had engaged Mother in. I glanced at Lily and she stared into my eyes and in her eyes I saw my own anguish reflected in them and I knew she wanted to know too.

"Mother! It's time to come out with it!"

"Come out with what, Sev?" Mother asked tiredly.

"What was that whispered conversation with Florean? And what about the people hurrying through their shopping like there will be something scary waiting behind every corner? We want to know what's up!"

"Severus, please! You're too young to understand –"

"We want to know!" I said forcefully, glaring up into her sallow face.

"Alright! Alright!" she said finally, after a long pause. "The thing to understand is that some wizards, and witches for that matter, turn bad, very bad. It's not all liquorice wands and daisies all the time. One wizard, I suppose you could say, turned as bad as they go a couple of years ago. And his name is…" Mother lowered her voice to a whisper as a couple of middle-aged women hurried past with their children, "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" I said loudly.

"Shhhh! The whole of the wizarding world, with the exception of a select few people, fear the name more than anything else." Mother said, smirking. "Silly, really."

"So… so what does… You Know Who… do that's bad exactly?" Lily asked cautiously in a low voice.

"He murders muggle families and wizard families alike. But he only murders wizard families if it is of some personal gain to him. He wants wizards to come out of hiding and rule over muggles. It is said that he is immortal… but I don't believe it."

"That's horrible!" Lily whispered.

"So, that's why everyone is rushing around like something's chasing them. How come we aren't too?" I asked.

"Well, some of my friend's husbands are close to him. I don't think he's really looking to murder us if you know what I mean." She smiled her manic smile and for the first time ever I considered that maybe my mother was mad and her comment only made me even more ashamed to be her son.

Lily's face was horrified. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I looked at the ground.

"Come along now! Or Lily will be late home!" She swept off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron and Lily and I glanced at each other before following her with our heads down at a distance, determined not to be seen walking behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another long chapter just for you! Interested that Severus doesn't like that his mother is associated with Voldemort? I am! When will he decide that he wants to work for Lord Voldemort? Hahahahaha you'll have to keep reading to find out! Their wands took ages to decide on but I finally did! Tell me what you think of them!**

**Please Review :D!**


	13. Disaster

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone!**

**This chapter has two scenes taken from The Deathly Hallows. In this chapter you might get to read about some characters parents or relatives that you may recognise from the books or the movies! How exciting!**

**New Chapter for you! :D**

* * *

Chapter 13:

I stood, slightly hunched, next to my thin, sallow-faced, sour-looking mother in King's Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾. I was staring at a family of four a short distance away. The two girls stood a little apart from their parents. Lily seemed to be pleading with her sister. I moved closer to listen.

"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen!" She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there… no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't… want… to… go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a - a..."

Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart.

"… you think I want to be a - a freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away.

"I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy...weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."

Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce.

"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."

Petunia turned scarlet.

"Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read…" whispered Petunia, "that was my private… how could you…?"

Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where I stood. Petunia gasped.

"That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"

"No, not sneaking." Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of… "

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood.

I started to walk towards Lily but she had already disappeared in the middle of the crowd bustling towards the Hogwarts Express.

…

I hurried along the corridor of the train as it clattered through the countryside. I had already changed into my school robes because I had taken the first opportunity to take off my dreadful Muggle clothes. At last I stopped outside a compartment in which a group of rowdy boys were talking. Hunched in a corner seat beside the window was Lily, her face pressed against the windowpane.

I slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at me and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She threw me a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a -" I caught myself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we're going!" I said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in my voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," I said, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in me or Lily until that point, looked around at the word. He was slight with black hair that was messed up at the back and he wore circular, seeing glasses.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you, Sirius?" The bespectacled boy asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin, James." he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

Before I could stop myself, I made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on me.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," I said, though I did, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Sev, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo..."

James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip me as I passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as I slammed the compartment door shut.

We found a compartment with only two girls sitting and talking to one another quietly. The girl in the right hand-side window seat had wild, untamed, curly, red hair that fell into her piercing, blue eyes and pale skin. However, the girl sitting opposite her had tan skin and long, straight, brown hair swept into a perfect ponytail and a side fringe fell to the side of her emerald green eyes that looked so like Lily's.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until the girl with the frizzy, red hair put out her hand and introduced herself, "Demitri Fortescue," she said, smiling. Lily and I shook Demitri's hand in turn. I found her blue eyes quite unnerving because I felt like she could see right through me.

"Is your dad Florean Fortescue by any chance?" Lily asked, her green eyes shining into Demitri's blue ones.

"Yes, yes! He's my father! How do you know him?"

"He gave us a free ice-cream when we ended up there because the Floo Network played up." I said, feeling goose bumps appear on the back of my neck at the thought of Voldemort controlling the Ministry.

"Oh? Yes, he's always doing that sort of thing. Kind heart my father's got."

"You say the Floo Network played up, why?" The girl on the left hand-side spoke for the first time since our arrival. "Regina Parkinson. Pureblood. My brother's in 5th year. Turner Parkinson. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

"No… I can't say I have," said Lily cooly, her green eyes, a shade lighter than the girl's, poured into Regina's eyes.

"He's Professor Dumbledore's favourite student! He invented Hollering Hats!"

"Your brother invented Hollering Hats?" I said, incredulously.

"You're incredibly slow, aren't you?" She said cocking an eyebrow. Then in an exaggeratedly slow voice, she said, "Yes- my- bro-ther- in-ven-ted- Holl-er-ing-Hats." She rolled her eyes and turned back to look out of the window again. "You say the Floo Network played up?"

"Yes!" Lily said.

Her head snapped around her green eyes sparkling, "But do you know why?"

"Yes! We do!" I said, relieved that I finally knew something that Regina was quizzing me about.

"Why?" She said, looking eagerly from me to Lily.

"Rumours are that Voldem-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" Regina yelled, fear widening her large eyes further.

"Fine. Rumours are that… You Know Who… Has taken control of the ministry." I said.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Lily said fiercely. Demitri stared out the window pretending not to listen.

"I would have heard about it if it were true. Turner tells me everything that the 5th years say about You Know Who."

"Dad says it's true." Demitri said quietly, still staring out of the window.

I cast around for a change of subject. "What house does everyone want to be in?"

"Ravenclaw!" Demirti replied quickly. I looked at her.

"Slytherin!" I said to her. "That's the house I want to be in."

"I don't know what house I want to be in…" Lily said quietly.

"Be in Ravenclaw! Where dwell the ready mind!"

"Or Slytherin! Where dwell the cunning and the ambitious!"

"Or Hufflepuff!" We looked around to see who had spoken. A boy with dark hair and a friendly smile had opened the compartment door. "Where dwell the just and loyal."

"Cole!" Demitri laughed. "Everyone this is Cole Macmillan. He's a second year."

"I was wondering where I could find you!" he said to Demitri.

We all laughed at our wit and Lily shook her head. "What about Griffindor?"

"Griffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!" Cole said, smiling apologetically.

"What about you Regina?" Lily asked her quietly.

"Slytherin." Is all she said, still staring out of the window.

We chatted until it fell dark outside and we couldn't see the country side racing past. Cole and I left the compartment so that the girls could change into their robes.

"How do you know Demitri?" I asked him.

"Oh we've known each other forever! Our parents are good friends. What about you and Lily?"

"Ummm… Well… I met her last summer and we've been best friends ever since. I was the one who told her she was magic."

"Wow! You're a big part of her life… Are you excited to be going off to Hogwarts? You know… leaving your muggle life behind?"

"Cole… You have no idea."

About five minutes after we were allowed back into the compartment the train slowed to a stop with a very loud squeal from the brakes.

There were several loud scraping noises followed by even louder chatter indicating that most people were leaving their compartments.

"Well I suppose I'll be seeing you in the castle. Good luck with the sorting." Cole gave Demitri a quick hug and joined the crowd bustling onto the platform.

I grabbed Lily's hand quickly and we joined the crowd as well.

I breathed a lungful of cold autumn air and opened my eyes. My vision was all but obscured by the jostling mob but I could see the castle through gaps. Lily gasped beside me still holding tight to my hand. It was magnificent. Tall and dark but behind the windows, light shone out illuminating the accents of the grey brick and emphasising the dark shadows cast by the many towers and turrets.

"Firs' years follow me!" We heard a low voice from the end of the station. Lily and I turned slowly and I drew in a sharp intake of breath as I took in the speaker. Before me, was a man at least eight foot tall and 4 foot wide. He had long, tangled, black hair and beard. "Firs' years to the boats! Follow me!"

I nudged Lily with my elbow and pulled her along until we reached the small crowd of first years gathered below the enormous man.

"This all o' yeh? Ah well, follow me!" We shuffled forward with the rest of the group who were whispering excitedly and pointing at various things including the huge man leading the way to the black lake.

Somebody was whispering beside me so I tried to listen. "That's Rubeus Hagrid, that is. Game Keeper and Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts."

We reached the edge of the lake and looked out over the vast expanse of black water. I wondered with a shiver what lay beneath the surface. My mother had never been able to afford swimming lessons so I couldn't swim.

"I can't swim!" I whispered to Lily.

"Me either!" She whispered back but when she looked at me her eyes sparkled with excitement not fear.

We clambered onto the boats and sat down. Lily and I were in a boat with Holly Jade, a blonde haired girl with big brown eyes and full, pink lips. We chatted with her as we glided across the water on the magical boats.

When we were in the centre of the lake the top of the castle came out of the clouds and the moon's silvery light mixed with the yellowy light cast by the windows creating a golden effect on the walls of the castle.

"Lily, look!" I gasped. Lily spun around. She gasped too.

What happened next happened all too fast.

Lily scrambled to her feet and spread her arms out to the sides like the muggle aeroplanes. She wobbled uncontrollably and the boat shook.

"No standing up on the boats." Hagrid called worriedly. "Sit down!"

"Lily!" But it was too late. Lily had failed to regain her balance and she toppled into the black lake and disappeared under the dark water. "Lily!"

She can't swim! I told myself in my head. You have to save her. She'll die in there! But you can't swim either! A voice in the back of my head told me. I didn't care. All I wanted was for Lily to not be down in the black lake by myself.

What happened after that took even me by surprise. I jumped to my feet and dived in after her.

I was sinking really fast. Under the water was as black as black. I couldn't even tell which way the surface was. My ears started to hurt like crazy and I scrabbled and fought with gravity but all I knew was down, down, down, down. I felt human skin touch my feet and I recoiled from the touch. I looked down but I still couldn't see anything but black.

I was running out of breath and lights were starting to pop behind my eyes. I started to panic and I groped at the water with my arms and legs trying desperately to push myself back to the surface but no such luck. I had resigned myself to death when I felt a scaly, slimy thing brush past me. The thing coiled itself around my waist and started to pull me down, down, down, down.

But wait! I could breathe again. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the castle and the water. The water! I was high above the water sitting on what looked like a large pink and green tentacle. Looking around further I saw Lily sitting on another tentacle smiling at me and laughing. The tentacle started to move toward her and it place me gently beside Lily. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her. Still in each other's arms the tentacle lowered us both back into the boat where Jade was cheering and clapping.

The Giant Squid popped its many eyed head above the surface. I saw Hagrid give the squid a salute and a wink before it disappeared back under the water. Everyone was watching us now, still hugging each other tightly. We let go of each other and James and Sirius wolf whistled from the boat in front of us.

I was sopping wet and exhausted from holding my breath. But we laughed. We laughed and laughed and laughed until we couldn't laugh anymore.

"Thank you, Sev!" She said quietly when we settled down.

"What for? I didn't rescue you, the Giant Squid did."

"I know. But you tried to rescue me even though you couldn't swim. You nearly died for me. It was really sweet." She blushed. I blushed too.

"I just didn't want you to drown without me." I said smiling. She hugged me again getting teary. "Oh stop! You're going to make me cry." But I was far from crying. I was ecstatic.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another long chapter! Yay! ;D Ok so the Giant Squid scene was NOT my idea! In fact it was an idea that one of my followers, favoriters and reviewers came up with and their name is rainbowspring. So it was really exciting to write that and I hope it lived up to their expectations! I'm really proud of this chapter!**

**So please review and thanks for reading!**

**:D**


	14. The Sorting

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry about the wait! I wrote a heap straight away and then sort of slacked off and only wrote little bits. But here is a longer chapter than any before in this story to make up for it! I hope you can forgive me! :D (I'm sure you can)**

**Please, **_**PLEASE **_**review, it means a lot and it doesn't take long. Also if anyone has any ideas for the story, PLEASE don't be shy to review and tell me about them. You could PM me as well if you don't want everyone else to see it! :P **

**New Chapter! :D**

**To get the song for this chapter you will have to go onto Youtube and search Dramatic Music. Choose the one that is by ElmoTickleHands. **

* * *

Chapter 14:

Sopping wet and dripping, Lily and I followed the rest of our group up to an oak door in the castle wall. Holly Jade led us all into the Entrance Hall, an attentive and enthusiastic look on her face. She was clutching a book in her hand that read: _Hogwarts: a history._

The Entrance Hall was beautiful in many different ways. It was so big that you could have crammed half a dozen replicas of my house into it. Flaming torches lit the golden railings on the grand, marble staircase and reflected off the suits of armour standing resolutely by the walls. On the right were a set of double doors standing open permitting laughter and cries of welcome to escape the room into the Entrance Hall where we were standing.

Holly started to walk quickly towards the doors when a very severe looking woman stepped between her and the room and stood in front of her. Holly looked up at her and smiled but when she saw that the woman's lips remained in a tight line her smile faded and she began to look scared.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said from behind us.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said. "Follow me, please."

We followed her into a small room where we all huddled together and watched her as she swept her magenta robed self towards the front of the room. Her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head. A few strands of grey hair were visible on her hairline and her face was lined in places that suggested she frowned a lot. She gave us all a tight smile.

"Good Evening and welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin- good heavens! What ever happened to you two?" She stared at us incredulously. "It's not raining outside is it?"

"No, Professor. We fell into the lake." Lily mumbled.

"Ah, yes. Come here please." We made our way nervously to the front of the room, squeezing past the rest of the first years. James tried to trip me as I passed.

"You're in trouble now, Snivellus." He hissed.

Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at us and Lily closed her eyes and held her breath. From somewhere in the room someone sniggered uncontrollably. A warm gust of wind blew about my eye-lashes and forced my eyes shut. The wind stopped as suddenly as it had come and I opened my eyes. Professor McGonagall had already lowered her wand and stowed it beneath her robes. I felt warm and dry and suddenly very sleepy. She shooed us back to the clump of students and straightened up.

"Where was I? Ah yes. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking and your house will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She swept out of the room and the whispering started.

Lily was as white as a sheet. "How do they sort us?"

"They place a talking hat on your head that can read your mind and see your qualities." I said happily. This made her turn a delicate shade of green. "Oh come on, Lil! It'll be fun! But you still better be in Slytherin!"

She smiled weakly.

"We're ready for you." I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing at the door.

She led us into the Great Hall, Holly Jade trotting on McGonagall's heels and Lily and I were right behind her, Lily clutching tightly to my hand like it was a life line.

I gasped. If I thought the Entrance Hall was grand it was shabby compared to this space. The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were littered with glittering, golden, empty plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. I looked up and saw the moon and stars outside. I didn't think there was a ceiling at all until Holly turned around and whispered:

"It actually is the ceiling. I know it's hard to believe but I read about it in Hogwarts: a history. It's supposed to have a spell on it that forces it to mimic the sky outside."

We reached the front of the hall and the students fell quiet. On a rickety stool stood a tattered old hat that had a rip near the rim. As we watched, the rip opened wider and served as a mouth as the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed and became still. Beside me, Lily swallowed.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Avery, Archemus!" A cruel looking blonde haired boy walked to the stool. "Slytherin!"

The table on the right erupted in cheers as the boy went to sit down.

"Black, Sirius!" I made a vow to never call him by his first name again now that I knew his last name and the same with James when I finally knew his.

Black made his way up to the stool and sat down gently. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat sat lopsided and it seemed to ponder for a moment before shouting.

"Sly- Gryffindor!"

The table on the far left cheered loudly and nearly muffled the groans of the Slytherins.

"Evans, Lily!" My heart skipped a beat and Lily drew in a sharp breath. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and let it go gently, using it to put pressure on her back to make her go up to the stool.

My heart regained its strength and pounded loud and clear. I was glad no one else could hear it. I crossed my fingers behind my back and wished for her to be in Slytherin. I bit my lip and tasted blood. I wanted her to be in Slytherin so badly it hurt.

She walked to the stool on trembling legs. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried,

"Gryffindor!"

I let out a tiny groan. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at me, and there was a sad little smile on her face. I saw Black move up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, seemed to recognize him from the train, folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him. I felt proud of her until distress overpowered pride. My chest ached and I felt like I could cry at any moment.

_I had to be in Gryffindor to protect her from those boys! But mother would be so disappointed in me if I were in Gryffindor._

The sorting continued though my world had come to a stop.

"Fortescue, Demitri!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Jade, Holly!"

"Ravenclaw!"

I watched as a Hufflepuff and then a Griffindor and then two Slytherin's were sorted. A girl called Jasmine Kilter (Hufflepuff), Remus Lupin (Griffindor), Infirmos Mulciber and Regina Parkinson (Slytherin.)

Regina's smirk made her beautiful face look ugly as she made her way to the Slytherin table and sat beside an older looking boy who resembled her greatly, a shining blue and orange badge pinned to the front of his robes.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The hat took a while to decide but finally it yelled, "Griffindor!"

"Potter, James!"

As soon as the hat touched a hair on Potter's head it yelled "Griffindor!"

Finally when there were exactly a dozen of us left to be sorted, "Snape, Severus!"

I walked up to the stool and sat down upon it, a silent battle raging inside of me.

The Sorting Hat was placed on my head and it fell over my eyes. Inside my head, The Sorting Hat talked.

_Where shall I put you, I wonder?_

_Hmmm… You have done a very brave and chivalrous thing tonight. These are the traits of a Gryffindor._

_Yes… Gryffindor… that seems fitting doesn't it? Wanting to join Gryffindor for Lily Evans knowing that you will get bullied by Potter and his friends? That's a braver thing to do than people would think._

It unsettled me to think that the hat could see everything inside my head but I sat quietly anyway.

_But what's this? Cunning and ambitious? An ancestry of Slytherins? A growing fascination of the Dark Arts? Slytherin would do great things for you. Oh, you don't think you have a fascination with the Dark Arts? It's all here in your head. Your memories… your mother used a spell called Levicorpus on your father that hoisted him into the air by his ankle. What was it you asked?_

With a sinking feeling, I remember.

_You asked what it was, didn't you? Yes, yes… you cannot argue with the Sorting Hat. But where should I put you? That is the real question… Brave, chivalrous, cunning and ambitious. An ancestry of Slytherins and a fascination with the Dark Arts. But yet… a friendship with a Gryffindor that encourages your bravery to shine out of you when she really needs you. A bond… so strong… that only the most horrific of acts is bound to break it…_

The tension was unbearable.

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor… Yes Gryffindor. No… Slytherin! Uhhh… _

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled loudly. I jumped to my feet and made my way to my House Table where Slytherin were cheering loudly for me.

I shook hands with a boy who had long, platinum blonde hair. "Lucius Malfoy, Snape. Really pleased to meet you." I noticed that he had a large Prefect badge on the front of his robes.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Black put one finger under Lily's chin and made a fake, sulking face at her and I saw him mouth, "Oh come on, Lilysweet. You know you want to be friends with us!"

Lily stood up quickly and walked to the opposite end and side of the table to them and sat next to a small girl with auburn hair and introduced herself. She stole a glance over at me and saw me staring at her sadly. She gave me a tight smile and turned back to the little girl.

When the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to make his way to the owl shaped lectern.

"Now before we become engrossed in our start of term feast, I would like to say –"

The Sorting Hat made an odd coughing noise.

"Alas, haha! The Sorting Hat has not yet finished!" Dumbledore said, smiling widely.

The Sorting Hat began to sing again.

_These troubled times, I won't deny,_

_Seem dark and full of hate._

_But right now serve yourself some pie._

_And wipe and clean your slate._

_See the light where it is dark,_

_Or turn over a new leaf,_

_Don't let the darkness leave a mark,_

_And make a point of self-belief._

Malfoy leaned over and whispered in my ear, "It's talking about He Who Must Not Be Named!"

When I looked worried Mulciber and Avery leaned over, "You have nothing to worry about, Snape. Something tells me you won't be killed by Him anytime soon. You're like us… We'll protect you… just do everything we say."

When the song was finished, there was another round of applause for the Sorting Hat.

I found Avery's comment unsettling.

My thoughts circled and repeated themselves inside my head.

_I am safe from Voldemort if I do what my friends say. But Voldemort isn't really scaring me at the moment. I don't know what he's capable of… so I don't have anything to be afraid of except His name and the thought of Him… perhaps I should be afraid. I am safe from Voldemort if I do what my friends say. Perhaps I should keep them close until I find out more about this mysterious 'He Who Must Not Be Named' character._

"Right… Got it!" I said confidently and received a pat on the back from Avery.

Dumbledore began to speak again.

"I would like to say a few words. First years are reminded that the Dark Forest is out of bounds to all students. Also, the caretaker Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the dungeon corridor is out of bounds and it is forbidden to go through any doors except for the door leading to the staircase leading down to the Slytherin Common Room. I would like you all to welcome our new Muggle Studies teacher, Quirinus Quirrell."

A round of half-hearted clapping broke out and the new Professor stood and raised his hand to acknowledge the applause. His hair was dark and matched his eyes. His face was handsome but he had an air of unkemptness about him and I wondered vaguely what had brought him to Hogwarts to become a Professor.

"Thank you!"

The golden platters were suddenly loaded with any type of food I could think of. There was pasta, vegetables, chicken, lamb, beef, steak, sausages, sauces that I didn't even have a name for. I ate until I couldn't hold anymore down only to see the platters empty and refill with an obscene amount of wondrous desserts. I forced down a pastry or two and then felt too ill to eat anymore but Malfoy assured me:

"Don't worry; you can eat more dessert tomorrow night."

When the feast was over I followed Malfoy and a girl called Narcissa Black. They were the Prefects.

She smiled at me with her face tilted towards the ground but her eyes looking at me with an unsettling, knowing sparkle. She made me uncomfortable. Her platinum blonde hair was the same as Lucius' and seemed to blend with her skin so that you couldn't tell where her hairline started and finished. She had an otherworldly look to her. I didn't like it.

***Song***

The Prefects led us down many flights of stairs until I felt suddenly colder and the air was stiff. We stepped out into a dingy looking corridor that was poorly lighted with flaming torches on the walls.

I noticed there was only one door in this corridor and it was at the end of the hall. It seemed very isolated and desolate. I wondered why Malfoy and Black were looking at it so nervously.

A deafening, soul-wrenching scream rang through the corridor from the door at the end. The scream conveyed a pressure in my ears that left them ringing and my heart filled with terror. Narcissa and Malfoy looked at each other worriedly and together, shakily, said:

"Come on First Years it's nothing to worry about!"

Avery saw me staring at the door and gave me a knowing smirk that told me he knew more than he should.

They led us down the corridor, walking quickly until we reached a plain expanse of stone wall.

I looked at it curiously but my unspoken question was answered when Narcissa Black said, "No dirty blood."

I was pleased with our noble password.

The wall slid aside and revealed a grand, stone walled space lit by green lights around the room. All thoughts from the night were blown from my mind as my eyes took in the scene.

Several couches stood near the fireplace where, on either side, hung the Slytherin silver and green flag while directly above, was the large Slytherin emblem; a huge snake, rearing up and about to strike. A wide staircase that split into two further up I assumed led to the dormitories.

Malfoy and Black explained the conditions of no boys allowed in the girls' dormitories and showed us around the room and confirmed my assumption and told us that the staircase led to the dormitories.

We left for bed soon after this and made our way up to our dormitories. I shared a room with Mulciber, Avery and Longbottom. Longbottom was a first year I hadn't met before but he seemed harmless… if not a little stuck up.

Our beds were four posters with green hangings and our belongings had already been brought up from the train. We made it like our homes (messy in my case) and moved in completely by putting our clothes in our dressers.

We changed and hopped into bed. Mulciber and I were on one side of the room and Avery and Longbottom on the other. All the misery and unanswered questions came rushing back when I closed my eyes and Mulicber kept bugging me to talk to him but I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Everything overwhelmed me once I was in bed and I lay wondering how Lily was feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of characters or anything you want really! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Scream

Chapter 15:

The next morning, Mulciber, Avery and I invited Frank Longbottom to come with us down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the way down, we met Regina on the staircase from the dormitories to the Common Room and she tagged along.

We made our way to the Great Hall and sat together. Infirmos and Longbottom sat on one side and Archemus, Regina and I sat opposite them. We passed the time by trying to guess which subjects the teachers already sitting up at the staff table taught.

Breakfast came and went and once again I stuffed myself full of 5 different types of cooked eggs and toast with croissants and jams. Frank went away to sit with his other friends and he stayed with them.

After searching up and down the table, I finally found my personal favourite, pumpkin juice. I carried the jug back to our spot and everyone exclaimed thankfully.

There was a moment of silence while we slurped down some juice and I tried to think of a harmless topic of conversation. It stretched on and on until Regina leant forward and said in a low, harsh voice:

"Alright, let's cut the dragon dung! We all want to know what's behind that door in the dungeon corridor and I think we all know it's not a sick puppy!"

"It could be a screaming banshee." I shrugged.

"Mmm!" Infirmos agreed, gesturing towards me with a mouthful of juice.

"Yes!" There was a sparkle in her eye as she continued, "Or it could be something much more…"

She paused for effect.

"Sinister…"

Then she had my attention.

"Like what?" I asked a little quickly.

"I don't know." She said innocently. Then she leant down even lower and said to her goblet of juice while she fingered it. "It could be anything."

We were all keen now. I could see it on the faces of the others.

"What could we do about it, Regina? We're not allowed to go in there."

"Allowed? Allowed? I'm not _allowed _to be friends with Half-Bloods. And look, here I am!" She raised her voice a little and gestured to herself grandly. I made a mental note to never tell her what to do. _Ever._

"Are you suggesting we go and see what's behind the door?" I said leaning over to get closer to the conversation.

"Yes, Mr Slow." She raised her eyebrow at me again, eyeing me with a look that clearly said; _you're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?_ "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. You can bring you're little mudblood friend if you want to."

"Don't you DARE call her that!" I bristled.

I glared at her fiercely and she held my gaze indifferently for a few seconds before putting her hands up beside her shoulders in an expression of surrender. "Alright, alright! Hold your Hippogriffs, Mr… AlwaysMadAtTheWorld! You don't have to go biting my head off to get your way. You can bring… Evans… if you want to."

"Thank you!" I said coldly.

She rolled her eyes at my tone but she changed the subject as the Great Hall was brought to life by the screeching of hundreds of owls flying in. "Post's here!"

I started as an owl came out of nowhere and collided with the pumpkin juice jug. It lay motionless in the wet for a second before jumping up and hooting happily.

"Whose owl is this?" I asked.

"Not mine!" Everyone around me said together.

Infirmos leaned over and took the tag in his fingers. "_To Severus Snape."_ He read.

"What?" We couldn't afford an owl when we were at Diagon Alley so I had gone without.

Infirmos turned over the tag and read, "_From Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

"WOAH! Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl?"

"Pro-fess-or- Dum-ble-dore- sent- you- an- owl!" Said Regina slowly and then rolled her eyes.

"There's a fund for families who can't afford everything on the list." Archemus said.

"What are you going to call it?" Infirmos asked.

The owl was predominantly black with triangle, coffee brown markings around her neck like a necklace.

"Fidus!" I said off the top of my head. "It's Latin for loyal!"

"That's actually kind of cool…" Archemus said with an expression of deep thought. We laughed.

Just then, Lily came running over to our table holding a ginger cat in her arms.

"Sev! Look! Professor Dumbledore sent me this cat! Isn't he the cutest?" She said nuzzling her face into its long fur.

"Awwww!" I said patting him behind the ears. "Professor Dumbledore sent me this owl! I'm going to call it Fidus! What are you going to call this little one?" I asked her, scratching the cat behind the ears.

"I'm going to call him Tiger." She said, smiling.

The others resumed a conversation behind me.

"That's a lovely name!" I said. Our hands brushed as we patted Tiger and I blushed. There was a moment of awkward silence before I cleared my throat loudly. "Come sit down; I want to tell you something."

I repeated the story about the scream in the dungeon corridor in a whisper and told her our plan to go and see what's behind the door.

She was looking over my shoulder at something and she seemed distracted so I turned to see what was stealing her attention. Holly Jade, Demitri Fortescue and Jasmine Kilter all sat at the Gryffindor Table (even though they were from different houses) and they had all turned around and were glaring at Lily and I whispering.

"I- I've got to go!" Lily said suddenly, standing up and hoisting Tiger into her arms.

"Wait! Lily! What do you think?" I called after her as she went.

"Alright! Sounds great!" She yelled over her shoulder as she made her way over to her Table.

"Promise?" I yelled, knowing she had no idea what I had suggested.

"Yes!"

I doubted she even heard what it was I was proposing. But it didn't matter because she had said she would come and she never went back on her word.

Even though the girls had stolen Lily from me, I wanted to go over and give them a big hug for making it so easy to convince Lily.

I did feel bad for tricking her into promising me but it was necessary. She would thank me after we knew what was down there. It would kill her not knowing.

A round balding man who I assumed was the Head of Slytherin House came around with our timetables which were printed on pink paper. There was silence as we examined our timetables. We had double Potions with the Gryffindors… and then Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

"We'll leave it a couple of nights!" I hissed to the others. "Get used to the Hogwarts routine and then we'll go and find out what's behind that door!"

Regina rolled her eyes but seemed to realise that it was a good idea and stayed silent.

As we walked out of the Great Hall, _Double Potions _started to flash blue on my timetable.

As a group we made our way to our first lesson at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had passed excited hours ago.

We waited outside with the Gryffindors and Lily came to stand with us. A short while after we arrived, a very round balding man, who I recognised as the man who had given us our timetables, opened the door.

"Come in, come in!" He exclaimed happily.

We bundled in and took a seat and got out our cauldrons.

Lily took a seat beside me and Infirmos sat on my other side.

"Good morning, First Years! Good morning!" He said when we were all seated. "I am Professor Slughorn and I will be your Potions teacher. Or, as I like to be called, a Potions Master!" He laughed heartily at his own joke. The class stayed silent. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Today we will be learning about basic ingredients such as aconite and a bezoar! Yes now… I think we'll start by seeing what you know. You there! Avery is it? Do you happen to know what aconite is used in?"

"Yes sir! I think it's used in the Wolfsbane potion."

"Yes! You are correct! Great job! Aconite is a root that some of you may know as monkshood or wolfsbane." There were a few murmurs of recognition.

"What about you, Mr-"

"Snape, sir!" I interrupted.

"Right, yes. Uh… oh yes… what do you get when you combine powdered root of asphodel with an Infusion of Wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death!" Mother had taught me all about potions and as far as I was concerned, I was already a Potions Master. I quoted our textbook. "_It's a sleeping potion so powerful__ it brings upon its drinker a very powerful sleep that can last indefinitely. This is an extremely dangerous potion. Execute with maximum caution._"

"Quoted from your textbook, Magical Drafts and Potions! Well done, Mr Snape you seem to be an expert!" Professor Slughorn sang.

I grinned smugly and Lily shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Now to save some time I won't quiz you on Bezoars just yet! We might save that for another time… or perhaps homework!" There were several groans but Lily smiled politely and just nodded.

Professor Slughorn winked at her.

"Now, for the rest of the double lesson, I would like you to be brewing a Boil Curing potion! Recipe for which can be found on page fifty-seven of your textbooks. Get started!"

I took out my textbook and turned to page fifty-seven.

_Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar._

_Crush into a fine powder using the pestle._

_Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron._

_Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds._

_Wave your wand._

_Leave to brew and return in 45 minutes._

_Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron._

_Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient._

_Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron._

_Stir 5 times, clockwise._

_Wave your wand to complete the potion._

_I followed the instructions with Lily beside me._

As we worked, I told her about our plan to find out what was behind the door in the dungeon corridor… again.

"I don't know, Sev. It seems kind of dangerous… I mean… Dumbledore didn't declare it out of bounds for no reason."

"Come on, Evans! Aren't you even a little bit curious?" Mulciber leaned across me to whisper to Lily.

"Yes! I am curious. I'm just not sure… If it's the right thing to do."

"You did promise me, Lil." I said, smiling.

"Yes, I know I did! She said impatiently. "So, I'm coming…"

I fist pumped the air.

"But I don't think it's a great idea."

I hugged her joyfully and Mulciber gave me a look. I returned it indifferently with my eyebrows raised and he shrugged and looked away.

"A little less talking and a little more working over there!" Professor Slughorn chimed without looking up from the parchment on his desk. Black and Potter sniggered and whispered at his comment.

I turned around and gave them my best glare but it just made them laugh out loud.

"Potter! That is your second warning!"

I completed my potion 5 minutes before everyone else so I busied myself reading through the instructions of my favourite brews.

"Alright! Tools down! I'll walk around and assess your potions!"

Slughorn went around the right side of the room first, occasionally exclaiming at reasonably good or horribly bad potions. He walked around the outside of the room and then finally came up through the middle.

It seemed he wanted to leave our table for last so he walked past our table without glancing at it and walked to the back. Potter and Black were sitting behind us and we felt Slughorn stop beside them.

"Detention, Mr Potter! Black your potion is acceptable no more. Potter, I don't even need to comment on yours. Saturday night, my office! I'll see you there!" Slughorn sounded angry for the first time.

I turned around and saw that Potter's cauldron was empty and Black's potion was a pale, bluer version of mine.

He came to our table and gagged at the stinking, purple fumes wafting from Mulciber's cauldron. He looked over Lily and my, turquoise potions.

"They are perfect! Well done you two! Perhaps talking amongst yourselves helped you!" He laughed incredulously. "Excellent job!"

"Your homework for the week is to write an essay on what you could have done better in your potion making. Be sure to include any mistakes you made with ingredients and stirring and things like that. I will expect it to be at least five paragraphs long. Mr Avery, Miss Evans and Mr Snape!" I jumped at my name. "You are excused from homework as of tonight as your potions were perfect."

I sighed in relief and felt very good about myself. It seemed I was a whiz at potions.

"I expect the essay to be on my desk by Friday!"

We left the Potions room early and headed for Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

In Transfiguration, I took a seat with Archemus and Demitri. Holly Jade managed to answer every single question Professor McGonagall fired at us without hesitation.

Professor McGonagall seemed quite impressed with her and this seemed to please Holly.

As a demonstration of Transfiguration she turned her lamp into a meerkat and back again.

"Transfiguration is one of the more challenging and dangerous subjects you will be taught here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said to the class. "In this Double lesson you will attempt to turn a match into a needle, remembering the Transfiguration formula, which is that the intended transformation is directly influenced by bodyweight, viciousness, wand power, concentration, and the fifth unknown variable. Like so," She tapped the match that was lying in her palm and said, "Exaequet Adacus!"

The match became pointed and silver just like a needle.

"Go on then, get started!"

I was very eager to get started as Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a pile of matches flew into the air and one match landed on each desk.

Shouts of "Exaequet Adacus!" rang around the room as my classmates attempted to transfigure their match into a needle.

I tried as hard as I could but I was disappointed by the outcome. I think I managed to turn the match a greyer colour but Demitri and Holly were the only ones who managed to truly change the entire match into a needle.

The day was finished before I knew it and we had a pile of homework:

Practise for Transfiguration, an essay for Herbology and a boring questionnaire for History of Magic.

We sat in the Common Room at a table in the far corner away from the dormitories and did our homework.

Avery and I were finished before anyone else because we hadn't received any Potions homework from Slughorn.

Regina complained, "It's due on Friday! Why do I have to do it tonight?"

I told her, "If you get it done tonight you can relax for the rest of the week and you won't be behind on homework."

I sat with them until they were finished.

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I think we should go tomorrow night! I'm desperate to find out what's behind the door! We'll meet at nine! Lily can meet us in the corridor! We'll tell her when we have Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow with the Gryffindors! Is everyone in?"

"Yes!" Everyone except Regina exclaimed.

"What now?" I snapped impatiently.

She stared at me, aggravatingly indifferent to my anger. Then she raised her sarcastic eyebrow and said, "You thought this all out didn't you?"

I glared at her fiercely and she stared, impassive, back. I didn't want her to judge me or call me a geek so I didn't say _'it was simple really' _I said, "No."

She shrugged again and I glared at her but this time she just laughed, put her quill back into her ink bottle and said, "Fine, nine o'clock, Dungeon Corridor. I'm off to bed!"

She scraped all of her books off the table in one fluid motion and stalked off towards the dormitories.

I sighed. And then I said, "Me too!" and Mulciber and Avery decided to go with me.

The next morning, I was up early having not slept well the night before, thinking about our oncoming adventure through the door at the end of the corridor. I dressed and woke the others and we made our way down to breakfast.

I ate as much as I could hold and we headed off to Charms with the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Flitwick was our Charms teacher and he was incredibly nice. Our first task was to levitate a feather with the spell "Wingardium Leviosa!"

To everyone's surprise, the ditsy blonde, Jasmine Kilter, was the only person in that lesson to succeed in fully levitating her feather off the desk.

Mine did a couple of flips but that was all I could accomplish. Our homework was to practise the charm.

Then we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

Lily and I sat with the small girl I had seen Lily sit with at the feast, Kelly Davidson who was a muggle born and a Gryffindor. She was quiet and submissive and I felt a little sorry for her.

Lily and I discussed my plan for that night.

"But that means I have to walk through the school at night! What if I get caught? Our Common Rooms aren't even close to each other!"

"I'll come and get you!" I smiled gently. "It will be an adventure!"

I squeezed her forearm and she smiled weakly.

A young woman who looked to be in her late twenty's swept into the room. She was wearing pale orange robes with golden lining and her blonde hair was swept around her head in a braid that fell over her shoulder and reached her armpit.

"Hello everyone!" She spoke in a lofty voice. "I am Professor Gibliry and I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

I looked around when Potter and Black sniggered and shot them a glare. Beside me, Mulciber and Regina were sitting next to each other. Infirmos' jaw had dropped open in surprise and awe of the figure before us. Regina rolled her eyes and put two fingers under his chin and closed it. His teeth clamped together with a soft _click_.

Professor Gibliry smiled at her pointedly.

Gibliry was tall and thin with hazel eyes and young skin. She was the most attractive teacher at Hogwarts by far.

"Now to day we will be attempting the Knock Back Jinx! When I say go, you will get yourself a partner and line up opposite each other. Then you will attempt the Knock Back Jinx by speaking the word 'Flippendo!' and try to knock your partner off their feet."

"The Knockback Jinx is a spell which can be used to physically repel an opponent; the spell is also convenient in the blasting apart of fragile objects and the activation of magically charmed switches. Now if you will all stand, please!"

We stood and she waved her wand. The chairs and desks slid to the sides of the room, stacking themselves where necessary and leaving a large space in the middle of the room.

She waved her wand again, but this time, pillows were set around the room to prevent injury.

"Go!" She said. For a moment we just stood and stared at her, unsure of what she meant. Then realisation dawned and we started to divide into pairs.

I grabbed Lily's arm but she grinned apologetically and said she was Kelly's partner. Kelly smiled sweetly at me and I relented.

I was Mulciber's partner.

I succeeded at knocking Mulciber off his feet on my first go and he landed with a thud amongst the pillows behind him.

"Well done!" Gibliry chimed, walking over and pulling me into a tight hug. When she released me, I saw Infirmos glaring up at me from his position on the pillows, propped up on his elbows. I smiled gaily at him.

He managed to knock me off my feet too but after several more goes at it. Lily, of course, also managed to knock poor little Kelly off her feet and earned herself a hug from Gibliry as well. Kelly was a good spirit about it but Lily felt really bad for it.

Then came another round of Herbology where we handed in our homework and at the end of our lesson, Sprout handed them out to us with an equivalent mark to what we would have received if it were our fifth year and we were doing our O.W.L's marked in the top right hand corner.

There was a tiny key down the bottom of our papers.

Pass Grades:

O- Oustanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

Failing Grades:

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

T- Troll

On the top of my paper was a big letter A. I was quite pleased with myself for passing. It was, after all, my first ever magical grade and I didn't consider myself very good at Herbology.

Of course, the Ravenclaws all managed to receive either an E or an O but I had the second highest score in Slytherin House, second only to Longbottom who received an O.

The day flew past with the anticipation of that night's adventure driving me along and before I knew it, we were all innocently doing our homework in the Common Room.

I was the first to finish again so I waited until they were nearly finished to go and collect Lily.

My heart was beating hard and fast against my ribs and I was filled with nervous excitement. Adrenaline kept me moving as I made my way up through the school to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Fat Lady in her picture frame looked at me quizzically but I ignored her and waited for Lily.

While I was alone with my thoughts, my mind raced through all the possible things that could go dreadfully wrong. My heart was beating double time now and I was starting to breather faster than I should.

"It will be fine!" I whispered to myself, just as the portrait swung open revealing Lily still fully dressed in her robes and ready to go.

"Hi!" I whispered.

"Hi!" She whispered back.

I led her back to the Dungeon Corridor in silence. The tension building inside of me until I thought I would burst. I felt like laughing and crying at the same time and nervous, excited and scared all at once. I started to hyperventilate which made me feel sick.

Finally, we reached the corridor where, Infirmos, Archemus and Regina were already waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Regina whispered angrily.

I shrugged in reply, the lump in my throat restraining my voice.

"Let's go!" Mulciber said.

We edged along the corridor together. I held out my hand and Lily took it without hesitation. She was shaking but then again, so was I.

We neared the door and I was having second thoughts. I gripped Lily's hand tighter than before. My heart leapt into my mouth and my stomach flipped strangely as Regina reached out to open the door.

She twisted the door knob pulled and then jumped back in line with us. I peered cautiously into the room, my heart beating in my ears.

It appeared to be a classroom. Desks and chairs lined the room and a teachers table stood at the front of the room. Gaining confidence the very second that I absorbed the absence of any weird or wonderful creature; I stepped forwards into the doorway.

As soon as I took that step, white supernatural fog filled the room. Everything was white and I couldn't think or see anything. I stood stock still waiting for something to happen. Panic ripped through me and I fought the urge to run, screaming like a little girl up the corridor.

Without warning, a terrible scream tore my eardrums and a figure leapt out of the fog. For a moment we stood evaluating each other. It was a tall creature standing on its hind legs. It was so dirty it was hard to tell but it looked almost human. It had blood shot eyes and bared teeth and a tangled mass of hair covering its body. It was hideous.

It leapt at me, snarling and screaming like some wild banshee. Lily screamed and pulled me out of the way. Mulciber slammed the door shut and there was a loud _thud_ as the creature hit the other side of the door.

It whimpered slightly and then everything was silent.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around and to my horror, saw Professor Slughorn standing in his night things looking terrified that he had caught his three Potions favourites breaking the school rules.

"Parkinson, Mulciber! Detention! Go back to the common room immediately!"

"But sir- "

"Go!" Slughorn looked furious.

Regina and Infirmos hurried away down the corridor and entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Now, you three!" he said, turning on us. I felt the same terror engulf me as I had when the creature had appeared. _What if I am expelled?_ "As disappointed as I am with your behaviour I am letting you go because of your excellent performance in potions."

I sighed with relief.

"Now it won't do a lot of good if you go around blabbing that I let you go, alright?"

"No, sir!" I said, shakily.

" 'At a boy!" he said, clapping me on the shoulder painfully. "I like to throw myself some dinner parties throughout the year and select some favourite students to come along. Would you be game?"

"Yes, sir! Absolutely!" I said, politely. But my mind was elsewhere. What was that creature? But more importantly, what in the name of Merlin's shiny left earlobe is it doing at Hogwarts?

"Good! Now return to your dormitories at once! Miss Evans, I will escort you back to your Common Room personally."

"Good night, Professor!" Avery called over his shoulder.

"Good night!"


	16. Death Eater

**Hey Everyone!**

**Long-time no-read huh? Bet you thought I'd given up! ;)**

**Sorry about the update speed! I have been so busy with school and sport and I barely have a spare moment! You'll have to expect a long time between updates during the term time but look at it this way; you have something even more to look forward to in the holidays! :D**

**I hope this chapter is exciting enough for you guys! Tension is still building!**

**Here's the chapter! :D**

**GD**

* * *

Chapter 16:

The term flew by and Professor Slughorn remained pleased with my Potions skills. I was excused from homework almost every night until the end of term exams started to loom.

Through the term the creature in the dungeon corridor sat at the back of my mind, begging to be acknowledged.

Today I had my Potions exam, my Charms exam and my Herbology exam. I studied hard in the weeks leading up to the exam and I was confident that I would do well in these tests.

After breakfast, Lily and I made our way to Potions together.

"Sev, what if I fail? What if Professor Slughorn says I can't come to his Christmas Dinner?" Lily was quite distressed.

"Hey! Shhhh…" I rubbed her upper arm as if to keep her warm. She was almost in tears. "You'll be fine! You're great at Potions! At everything in fact!"

"But what if I didn't study enough? Or I didn't study the right things!"

I hated seeing her like this. It made me feel the same way… like somehow our desperate emotions were interlinked. I shook my head at the ridiculous thought.

"Lil! You made a study table in every class when the teachers told us what would be on our exams! And you studied every night! You studied so much that I hardly even saw you for a week!"

She didn't have time to reply because Slughorn opened the door and greeted us with the same greeting he had from the start of term. "Come in, come in!"

The exam was a practical one where we had to make the brew, "The Forgetfulness Potion" from heart.

This was even easier than the Cure for Boils Potion that we made in our first Potions lesson. I completed it easily and quickly so Slughorn let me start the paper exam.

There was hardly anything on there. I studied almost double what was asked of us. All that was on the exam paper was 'Write down the effects of "The Forgetfulness Potion" and 'Name the 12 uses of Dragon Blood studied this term.'

Lily, Archemus and I finished at the same time and were allowed to leave early.

We discussed the exam and how easy we found it briefly before moving off to lunch. Once we had eaten enough we made our way out into the grounds. Lily left us to join Jasmine, Holly, Demitri and Kelly down at the lake.

Avery and I sat under the shade of a Willow tree with the lake in sight. We sat in silence for a while until we saw the rest of our Potions class burst out into the grounds, laughing at something that obviously tickled the fancy of everyone in the class.

Regina and Infirmos made their way towards us bent double with laughter. Regina was laughing so hard that when they stopped in front of us she put her hand on Mulciber's shoulder for support and then rested her forehead on his shoulder and laughed at the ground.

Infirmos' blush nearly sent me into fits of laughter too. I felt myself go red with the effort of not laughing. He looked so uncomfortable with the closeness of Regina's head to his and I put my hand over my mouth to cover the little squeak I made as I felt a fit of laughter coming on.

Mulciber had told me the other night that he fancied Regina and made the resolution to shower at least once a day and pay more attention to self-hygiene.

Regina straightened up after a minute, oblivious to Mulciber's discomfort still giggling uncontrollably. I saw a very different side of Regina then. It was rare to see her giggling and it made the hair crawl across the back of my neck. She said, "You know that- girl in our Potions class?" stopping to gasp in the middle of the sentence. "Alice- Gandor or something?"

"No, I don't know who you're talking about." I said and I honestly didn't.

"She's a Gryffindor." Archemus said, pushing himself up so that he was kneeling. He looked very interested in this. "She's always messing stuff up, you know? Her potions are always wrong."

Now I could see her. I saw her in my mind as she tried to mop up her bottles of dragon blood she had dropped a few days earlier, she was short and pudgy with dark hair and grey eyes. "Yes I know her." I said uncomfortably.

"Potter and his friends convinced her to drink her forgetfulness potion. They told her that she probably did it so wrong that she would remember everything instead. Turns out she did it so wrong it made her collapse in the middle of the exam." Mulciber said, breaking out laughing at the end of the sentence. Personally, I didn't think that was very funny at all.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Oh don't be so worried! Laugh for once!" Regina said, condescendingly.

Just then, Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin walked out of the castle looking ruffled and annoyed. They must have gotten into a world of trouble.

Potter's eyes found the girls sitting by the lake and his face instantly brightened. He messed up his hair and whispered something to the other boys. Black nodded understandingly and James strutted down towards the lake.

I looked towards Lily and her friends. Jasmine caught sight of Potter and a wide, elegant grin broke across her face like a wave on the shore. She leant over to whisper something in Lily's ear. Lily froze and looked around. A round of giggles broke out as Potter made his way towards them. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the group.

Potter reached the group. Demitri, Kelly and Jasmine were still whispering excitedly even when he was in earshot. I rolled my eyes too.

He sat down next to Lily with their knees touching. I bristled uncontrollably. Avery put a restraining hand on my forearm as I made to get up.

"Leave it, Snape."

I shook his hand off but I sat back down anyway.

I don't know what I would have done to stop Potter but I felt like I needed to do something. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing while my enemy openly flirted with my best friend. Jasmine laughed at everything Potter said and twirled her hair around her finger, blushing every time he even glanced at her.

In any case, after about a minute of Lily getting frustrated as she tried to get James to go away, Lily stood up defiantly, pulling Holly and Kelly with her, arms linked. Jasmine and Demitri groaned and the open slump of their shoulders as they stood up slowly clearly showed their disappointment.

After some complaints and whines from Jasmine, the group of girls walked away, Lily stalking off in the lead. Jasmine waved over her shoulder at him but the others just followed Lily across the other side of the lake.

Happiness surged through me as I sat in the shade of the willow tree, sunlight stretching its long, warm fingers through the gaps in the leaves. I lay down on the cool grass and watched as Black, Lupin and Pettigrew approached Potter who still sat next to the lake. His arrogant shell had cracked and I saw his true self shine through as I watched him sit with his head in his hands by the lake as Black tried to cheer him up.

It was time for our Charms exam now. When the bell rang, James sprung up and strode back up to the castle, his arrogant, old self again.

In the Charms exam, we had to try to make the pineapple dance across our desks. Jasmine had the fruit doing a full, refined tap dance but the ones of us who passed just made it do an easy jive.

Flitwick assured all of us that none of us had failed and smiled proudly at us… and then he turned and saw Mulciber's pineapple. It was now just a pile of grey ash on his desk. Mulciber had somehow managed to blow it up. I shook my head at his stupidity and he gave me a funny, almost smug smile which I associated with Regina who by now was in stitches of laughter over the blown up pineapple. When she settled and resurfaced she would try her best not to glance at the pineapple or Mulciber for that matter but the gravity would become too much and her head would slowly turn to her left as if against her will and she would collapse in giggles again.

The Herbology exam was easy and flew by quickly.

The end of the term was fast approaching, as was Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, the Christmas End of Term Feast and Christmas itself.

We went straight to bed and I was so exhausted from the exams that I fell asleep straight away.

My dreams were full of shadows and memories of different places. Shadows danced around me as I ran through the Forbidden Forest. The branches reached out with spindly fingers and raked my arms, drawing blood and causing me to grunt in pain. All there was were shadows. Shadows, branches and darkness. All I could do was run. Some force was driving me to keep running through the trees. Fear? Hope? Promise? I ran and I ran, even though my muscles screamed in protest and my lungs burned from the cool night air, always running, never stopping.

There was a terrible scream from behind me and I looked around. The creature from behind the door in the dungeon was behind me, chasing me. It screamed again before I realised that the scream was coming out of my own mouth as I

fell

fell

fell

through the blackness.

I sat up in bed and felt my neck. It was sweaty and hot. My head snapped to the side as I heard footsteps and I saw the dormitory door was open permitting light to sit poised on the edge of my bed. I saw a bare foot disappear around the corner. I jumped out of bed and raced out of the dormitory.

Avery stood in the middle of the common room, head lolling thoughtfully on his shoulder, just staring straight ahead at the open entrance to the common room. As I entered, the entrance snapped shut and Avery flinched at the noise but he stayed where he was.

"What happened? What was that?" I asked shakily. I raised a quivering hand and placed it on his shoulder comfortingly. He jumped and hurriedly wrenched my hand from his shoulder.

He turned to me, his eyes flashing red and yelled, "What do you care? It was nothing! You always have to stick your long nose into other people's business!"

What was wrong with him? He would never say something like that!

Avery stalked up the stairs and entered the dormitory.

I stood for a moment, thinking over what had happened.

_I was scared._ _Avery never acted like that or said anything nasty to me. Something must have given him a scare. I know it gave me one and he was the one who chased it out of our dormitory. But his eyes had flashed red and then there was that vagueness as he stared at the entrance… no… stop thinking the worst about people._

There was a scuffle and someone swore loudly. Then came a yell and the sound of fist connecting with flesh, a loud crack and a thud. I broke into a run as I made my way up the stairs to the dormitory, heart pumping in my chest , mind racing.

I reached the door and stared in horror at the scene. I leaned against the door frame for a second as I took in what had happened. Infirmos was lying on the floor groaning with blood spilling out of his mouth, his jaw hanging at a strange angle, obviously broken.

Longbottom was sitting up in bed, staring, terrified as Avery stood over Mulciber and kicked him in the head. Mulciber groaned again and Avery made his way over to Longbottom's bed.

"What are you looking at? You stupid idiot!"

I raced forward and restrained him just as Regina appeared at my side and yelled, "What's going on?"

I shouted back to her as I clung onto Avery's shoulders, struggling to be heard over his grunts and yells, "I don't know!" My earlier thought came back to me as I gripped Avery's huge biceps with all my might. I wrenched the words from deep in my gut, "I- I think something might have possessed him!"

Regina didn't scoff like I thought she would; she nodded curtly and knelt by Mulciber's side and took his hand, stroking his hair gently repeating over and over again, "It's ok! It's gonna be alright!"

At the word 'possessed', Avery went limp and the fight went out of him. I dragged him to his bed and lay him down just as Professor Slughorn appeared in his usual bed clothes. His eyebrows knitted themselves together as he surveyed the scene.

"Miss Parkinson! Take Mr Mulciber to the hospital wing quick smart! Longbottom! Help her carry him!"

Professor Slughorn entered the room and came to my side where I stood, frowning down at Avery's limp form on the bed.

I told him how I had woken from a dream to someone rushing out of the dormitory and Avery following it. I told him everything, including my theory.

As I explained how I thought maybe whatever had been in our dormitory had possessed Avery, Slughorn nodded thoughtfully and then told me that he didn't think it was a whatever, but a whoever. This made my skin crawl.

I went back to bed but I didn't sleep. I couldn't shake the feeling that this whole problem had gotten darker. It was the start of something new, the start of something bigger, something… dark. This was the straw that I was looking for, the needle in the haystack, the event that shed light on how dangerous Voldermort really is and how he is only going to get worse.

After breakfast the next morning, I found my way to Dumbledore's office. A stone gargoyle stood at the entrance. It said, "Password."

I had no idea what the password could be. I glanced around the corridor to see if there was anyone in sight but the halls were empty. I heard a distant humming and slow footsteps coming from around the corner to my right.

I turned to face the noise just as Dumbledore strolled around the corner. When he saw me, he showed no sign of surprise at me standing outside his office in fact he look as if he was expecting me to be here.

"Hello, Severus! What can I do for you on this fine morning?" he said cheerfully.

"I need to talk to you about last night, Professor. I have a- a theory. I- uh- um… I- never mind! Goodbye Professor!" I set off down the corridor as fast as I could without breaking into a run.

"Severus! Severus!"

I slowed to a stop and turned around painstakingly slowly to face Dumbledore. He stood with his hands dangling at his sides, looking after me wearing an expression of polite curiosity.

"Would you care to step inside my office? I would love to hear your theory on what happened to Mr Avery last night. Come on, let's go inside shall we?"

I walked back slowly, regretting my actions entirely. God I wished I hadn't come.

"Come inside! Don't be shy!" Dumbledore stood in front of the huge stone gargoyle and said, "Cauldron Cakes!" I barely held in a laugh. A tiny breath of air escaped my tightly pressed lips and Dumbledore's head snapped around as though he could sense my amusement. He smiled and there was something about it that suggested it was genuine.

The gargoyle leapt aside and the wall split in two, revealing a spiral staircase that looked awfully tiring to climb. Part of me wondered how Dumbledore managed it at his age. I could feel his piercing blue gaze on my back and my stomach flipped as I had a thought.

_What if he can read my mind?_

I hastily cleared my head like mother had taught me to and stepped onto the first stair. Dumbledore stepped on behind me and the staircase started to move. It spiralled upwards very slowly. I tipped my head back and admired the ceiling of the chamber as we moved.

The floral patterns were set in gold on a pale cream background. I stared at the flowers on the end of stems that spiralled, just like the staircase, around themselves and each other until they blurred together to create one big Hydrangea pattern.

We reached the top and we stepped inside Dumbledore's office. The high ceilinged circular room was magnificent. Tables were strewn around the room, draped with midnight blue. Even the carpet was as dark as night with life-like stars shining up at me. I half expected them to burn the bottoms of my trousers that were three sizes too big and covered my shoes. Various instruments sat on the tables and I wondered what some of them were.

The room was filled with a soft shuffling that was coming from a small, square box that was walking around on a table to my right. As I watched, transfixed by its strangeness, it shuffled to the edge of the table and scuttled right off the edge. It hit the ground with a loud crash and pieces of silver china flew all over the floor. Straight away, it flew back into the air, mended itself and placed itself softly back onto the table where it continued to do laps.

I walked slowly into the room and Dumbledore strode past me. He lowered himself into the high-backed chair behind his desk and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until he gestured to one of the seats on the other side of his desk. Then he fixed me with his blue stare over the top of his pressed-together fingertips. I felt like I was being X-rayed. The only sound in the room was the banging of one of the instruments and the occasional crash that came when the strange box fell off the table. I thought he was waiting for me to say something so I stuttered, "I- we- um- I- I have a theory," I said stupidly, "and I don't- um- don't laugh… please?"

I felt infinitely stupid like I was being made fun of already. Dumbledore didn't answer, he just stared at me as if willing me to continue and showing me without words that he was completely serious about this.

"I think Archemus has been possessed by Volde- um- I mean You Know Who."

Unlike the others, Dumbledore did not flinch at the name. He remained silent so I continued. "Uh- he's acting really… strangely and- um…"

"Severus! You act like I haven't thought about that already!"

"But- what? You think I could be right?"

"Yes!" Dumbledore said. "Mr Avery is showing all of the signs of being possessed by something dark! Honestly, boy! You could have my job!"

Dumbledore beamed at me.

"Uh- so what do we do about it?"

"Ah, alas, we have come to the point at which even I am stuck which makes my earlier comment even more plausible. What do _you _think we should do about it?"

I thought for a moment. And then it came to me.

"You Know Who wants to know about that thing behind the dungeon door doesn't he?"

Dumbledore was silent.

"I knew this was bigger than Avery! What would You Know Who want with Avery if he didn't already have a plan?"

"Yes." Is all he said, still gazing at me through his half-moon spectacles.

"To fix Avery, all we need to do is to-"

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "And that is where we come to the dead end… or rather… a cross-road." When I just stared at him, feeling very confused, he said, "Voldemort needs to know what's behind the door so he has possessed Archemus Avery in the hope that he will show him what is behind the door in the dungeon corridor. So, if we think logically, if we go and look into the dungeon corridor with Mr Avery by our sides, Voldemort will see it and withdraw himself from Archemus' body."

"So-"

"So," he laughed a short laugh. _Ha._ "we can't do that."

"Why not?"

"If we showed Voldemort what's behind the door he will have information that we cannot afford to give him."

"Like what?"

I felt like I was pushing my luck but Dumbledore just sighed, "Like where his missing Death Eater is."

_That's a Death Eater?_

"So what's our other option?" I asked, feeling hollow inside.

"There are two actually. The first one is that we let Avery be and hope that he doesn't set the creature free so it can go running to Voldemort. Haha! That's exactly what I thought of the idea! The second option is to keep Avery locked up until Voldemort thinks him useless."

I was horrified. How could Dumbledore even think of doing such a thing?

"So right now… I'm trying to decide which road to take." He suddenly looked old and tired. There was an unfamiliar droop to his shoulders as he addressed me again. "Don't do anything without my consent, will you?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Now I had this idea that instead of writing one BIG story I could write it in stages of his life like a series! :D**

**For example: After this story, "Years 2 and 3" "Years 4 and 5" "Years 6 and 7"**

**I don't know but could you tell me what you think in a review? I might write it in one BIG story if you guys think that that's the best thing to do!**

**Let me know!**

**GD**


	17. The Voice

**Hey everyone! :D**

**And the Hogwarts term is over and it's the holidays! How exciting! :D So much stuff to do now that they know the truth about themselves (directed at Lily).**

**Hmm… But… what if one… or maybe both... were… let's just say… compromised… for the holidays. How would it go then?**

**You'll find out in this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17:

The time finally came to get dressed for Slughorn's Christmas Party and I found myself alone in the dormitory, pulling on my grandfather's old dress robes while Mulciber, Regina and Longbottom were probably enjoying Christmas pudding by now. And Avery? Well, no one knew where he was.

I inspected myself in the mirror that was leant carelessly against the wall. Infirmos had had it sent to him from his mother when he had made a drive for better hygiene. I smiled grimly. If the recent events hadn't driven Regina from his mind then I don't know what would. He was fully recovered in the hospital wing in just one night but Madam Kendle kept him in to relieve the stress.

I brushed some left over dust off the emerald velvet and straightened it out. _Well, that's as good as it's going to get._

* * *

Walking through the door was like crossing the threshold into another world. Where the corridor was dark, lonely and quiet; Slughorn's office was bright, crowded and extremely loud. Ear-splitting music blasted from a large horn-shaped instrument and students yelled to one another to be heard over the straining cries of the famous witch singer Maxine Meddleworth.

Looking around, I spotted Lily. My draw dropped open as I watched her having an animated conversation with Professor Slughorn. She looked absolutely radiant. Her body was rolled in a sweeping, purple dress that reached the floor at the back but was hitched up at the front to fall just below her knee. Several folds fell around her ribs and her feet were covered in small purple sandals. Her long, flaming hair was brushed around to the side of her face and fell over her shoulder, held together with small pins. Her skin appeared to sparkle until I shook my head and saw that she had purple, sparkling dust rubbed into her skin.

She glanced around and spotting me, beamed kindly and beckoned me over to the strange instrument. She hugged me and we stayed like that for exactly three seconds until I spotted something.

Over her shoulder, I saw a face. A face that was staring at me with the utmost disappointment written all over it; it was Avery. Pulling away from Lily, I leaned around her to get a better look at him but he was gone. Guilt erupted inside of me. I felt so bad that I hadn't made an effort to find out where he had gone. But Dumbledore had implored me not to do anything rash… so I hadn't.

"What is it?" Lily asked, spinning around on the spot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just… I thought I saw… it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" I said grinning at her confidently. I shook Avery from my mind.

Suddenly remembering Slughorn, I turned around. He was smiling at us awkwardly as if expecting me to say something first. Who's the Professor here?

"Hello, Professor Slughorn! This is a lovely party! However did you manage it?" I was saved by a red haired sixth year. His face was dotted with freckles and he turned a brighter shade of red than I have ever seen as Slughorn turned to face him.

"Oh it was nothing, Arthur! You know the way things work around here! I must say, you do look stunning tonight…"

Leaving them to their chit chat, Lily and I walked over to the other side of the room. We sat down at a little table by the fire place.

"It's wonderful isn't it? " Lily said wistfully as she stared around the crowded room.

"That's one way to describe it." I say smiling.

"Oh Sev! Think of how hard it must have been to set it all up!"

"You heard Slughorn. The house elves do all of the work around here!" I grabbed a glass from a tray that a passing waiter was carrying. He was wearing a white uniform that had gold lettering on the breast. _"SC"_

I turned around and to my surprise, Lily was glaring at me. "You don't know that!" she said.

"Look Lil, I don't want to argue with you! Let's just forget about it ok? I was just making a joke!"

"Alright!" she said forcefully, and then softly, "Alright."

She glanced around the room and when she saw that our side of the room was pretty quiet she said, "So how are you taking everything?"

She didn't say it but I knew what she was talking about Avery. "There really isn't anything to take," I said sadly. "He's gone. We don't know where; but he's gone."

Lily smiled sympathetically.

"Dumbledore said that he's been possessed by Voldemort," I wrenched out.

The colour drained from Lily's face as she stared at me. "What?" and as I started to repeat myself, "No, I know what you said. But, what?"

"That's what Mulciber said. But you weren't there to see what he was like. He just went all dragon on us."

"That must have been horrible!" Lily gasped even though I had told her the story before.

"It was!"

There was an awkward silence. I fingered my glass and then took another sip. I looked over around the room. My stomach flipped as I saw Avery again. He was standing in the corner leaning casually on a purple and gold drape still staring at me in cold disappointment. I half stood up as if to go and talk to him but someone walked in front of him and when they passed… he was gone.

"You're awfully jumpy tonight," Lily said as I sat back down. "Please tell me if there is something wrong!"

"I can't- I," my mind was racing. What if I was going crazy? She looked at me encouragingly. "I- I keep seeing- I keep seeing Avery!"

Lily gasped.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"I do too!"

"What?" This emotion I was feeling was unmistakably happiness. But I felt guilty that I could feel happy that she was being tortured with his presence too. But it meant that I wasn't going crazy.

"I do too!" She repeated.

"But- why?"

"I don't know!" she said defensively. "Why do you?"

"I thought it was because I felt bad about not trying to find him when he went missing! But you don't like him so it can't be that…" My mind was racing. Why could Lily see him too? I gasped as realisation dawned.

"What?"

"Mulciber!"

"What?"

"Mulciber!" I said, louder this time.

"What about him?"

"If he thinks Avery is angry at him… Oh God…"

"What?"

"Stop saying 'what' and let me think!" I snapped and I instantly regretted it.

She fell silent.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok," she said, always blessedly forgiving.

No, no, no! This is horrible! This isn't the way I planned my first year at Hogwarts at all!

"Ok, this is just me thinking aloud but-" I paused, thinking hard, "Volde- sorry! You Know Who is making us think that Avery is disappointed in us with the hope that one of us will crack and go to find him!"

"Um- How do you know that?"

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore told me that You Know Who will want to know what's behind the door in the dungeon and that's why he's possessed Avery!"

"Uh… still trying to connect the dots… What part does Mulciber play in this?"

"Avery's his best friend! He'll surely crack before any of us do! He'll find Avery and show him what's behind the door so that Voldemort can see and get the information he needs." Fully expecting her to gasp at my words, I found the silence unnerving.

"Still confused… I admit Mulciber's horrible; but would he really do something like that?"

"He just wants to get his friend back!" I said, defending him.

"Besides, Mulciber's not smart enough to find Avery if Voldemort has hidden him away!"

"You said his name!"

Ignoring me she continued, "If anyone were to find him I would be betting on you."

My heart fluttered and I'm sure I blushed like an overly embarrassed beetroot.

"Hey! He's not that bad!"

Lily just stared at me.

"He's not!" I protested.

More staring.

"Ok… he's not the sharpest wand in the shop but I don't think it's Voldemort who's taken him anyway," I said.

"Who then?"

"Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore."

"Alright… Why?"

"So that we can't find him and take him into the dungeons.

"Mmmm… I get it now," she said sadly, staring at the floor. "So we've got to try to stop Mulciber doing anything stupid to get Avery back? Is that right?"

"Yes."

There was a break in the music and the chatter died a little until Maxine Meddleworth started to warble softly again through the instrument to the side of the room.

"What if he's using the time now? You know, while the feast is on?"

This hadn't occurred to me and I felt myself flinch violently.

"Oh no! Oh no, no, no!" I said, holding my head in my hands.

"Should we go to find him?"

"_Should we go to find him_? Of course we have to go and find him!"

"Then where will we look?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't… know!" I groaned hopelessly.

"Maybe we should go to Dumbledore? Then we can tell him our theory and he can look out for-"

"We need to find him in the Great Hall!" I interrupted. "If he's not there then he will have gone to find Avery!"

"Alright but…"

"Let's go!"

A reckless rage broke over me as I marched through the room towards the open doors, Lily scurrying along behind me. I dismissed waiters that offered me food and drinks and ignored Slughorn's slightly disappointed yell, "Leaving so early, Snape?"

We finally reached the end of the maze of people and found ourselves at the door. I pushed it open and hurried out into the dark corridor. I stopped as lights popped in front of my eyes while my eyes struggled to adjust to the dimness.

Hurrying through the corridors, down stairs and around corners we went until finally we emerged into the Entrance Hall from the Grand Staircase. I could hear the rumble of voices coming through the wide open double doors of the Great Hall and light spilled out of it illuminating Lily's frightened face and I suddenly realised that I hadn't been at all kind to her tonight and I felt ashamed of myself but I brushed it away as I peered through the doors into the hall. Golden goblets and plates lined the four long house tables and a sea of faces glanced at us standing in the doorway but turned back to their feast very quickly.

Striding over to the Slytherin table I ran my eyes over it and spotted Longbottom, sitting with a few second years.

"Hey, Frank?"

"Mmmm?" He said, looking up at me, a curious expression on his face.

"Have you seen, Infirmos?"

His eyes clouded but he didn't say anything.

"Or Regina?"

Nothing. He just stared past me as if remembering something horrible.

Panic welled up inside of me and I fought the urge not to reach forward and shake him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I asked him again, struggling to keep the waver out of my voice, "Where- is- Mulciber, Longbottom?"

He shook his head, his lips slightly parted in a look of horror. His second year friends were listening interestedly.

"I need to know!" I said, raising my voice so that others sitting at the Slytherin table turned to watch. "Please?"

Longbottom's face contorted as he struggled to wrench words from deep within.

"Please don't tell him I told you! He said he'd kill me if I told you!"

"What is it?" My heart was beating very fast and I was glad it was beating inside my chest or it would be heard loud and clear all over the Great Hall.

"He's gone… to look for your friend who's missing… you know… Avery?"

Yes I did know Avery. My heart beats doubled in intensity and I turned to look at Lily who was standing behind me, her lips pressed together so tightly they were turning white.

My face burned hot as I struggled not to yell with fright and anger. I turned, grabbed Lily's arm and marched her out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance.

I had no idea where my feet were taking me until I ended up in Dumbledore's corridor. Looking around, I saw the stone gargoyle.

"Cauldron Cakes!" I said to it. Nothing happened. "That was the password last time I was here!"

Lily stayed silent.

"Do you know any other magical sweets?" I asked her. Fear and panic were swelling like a dirty bubble in my chest until I thought I would pop.

Lily shook her head, looking frightened.

"Oh no! Oh no no no no NO!" I was almost yelling now.

"Shh… it's alright! We'll find him! We'll figure something out." Lily said.

She reached out to put her hand to place it on my shoulder but withdrew it quickly as loud, hastened footsteps echoed through the corridor.

"Quick! Behind the Gargoyle!" I whispered frantically.

We jumped behind it. It was rather cramped as there was barely any space between the stone statue and the wall. I tried not to think about the warm pressure of Lily's arm next to mine as I peered out from behind the statue.

Infirmos emerged from around the corner, striding towards their hiding place with grim determination and rage battling for a place on his face.

Standing in front of the gargoyle he said, "Mint Humbugs!"

The gargoyle jumped aside, leaving Lily and I crouching in the open space as the wall slid aside to reveal the spiralling staircase.

At the sight of us, Mulciber leapt into the air with fright and placed his hand over his heart. He recovered quickly and muttered, "First the password and now the interfering friends! What next?" Then he spoke loudly, but in a voice that did not belong to him. It made the hairs on my neck stand up and filled my ears with a ringing noise. It was a high, cold voice that made me shiver and sounded as if it was coming from inside the walls itself but Mucliber's mouth was moving. "What are you doing here?"

I was speechless. Luckily, Lily regained her nerve and said, "Mulciber? Are you in there?"

"Let him pass!" said the high, cold voice through Mulciber's mouth. I didn't answer because I was too busy staring at Mulciber's eyes. They were vague as if he wasn't really there but behind them I could see a fire, crackling and spitting. Then his eyes turned red and the pupils became slits and almost snakelike. "Let him pass!"

"No!" I yelled loudly. "Listen, Mulciber… if you can hear me! We can't show Avery what's behind that door! If we do, Voldemort will have information that we can't afford to give him! Dumbledore said so himself!"

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore? What's he compared to me? I _**am **_Lord Voldemort!"

"No you're not!" I cried. "You're Infirmos Mulciber! You're a Slytherin First Year at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Mulciber repeated, "I _**am **_Lord Voldemort! Let him pass!"

We watched hopelessly as Mulciber reached under his robes for his wand. Running footsteps sounded from around the corner and Mulciber paused and turned to the noise, whipping out his wand. Regina ran around the corner. Infirmos lowered his wand slowly and turned back to face us.

I groaned and said, "Regina! Regina! It's Mulciber! He's been possessed as well! Help!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She said, in the same high, cold voice. As she walked steadily closer I saw that her eyes were the same as Infirmos'.

I moved so that I was blocking the whole doorway and said defiantly, "I won't let you past!"

"Let them pass!" Regina said, though she was talking about herself.

"Never!" I yelled.

In unison, Regina and Avery slashed their wands and I felt a sensation like I had been kicked in the stomach and I went flying sideways into Lily, knocking her in the side and she let out a squeal as we headed towards the ground. There was a loud 'crack' as we fell and I landed next to Lily.

In an instant, I was on my feet, wand out, ready to defend us; but Mulciber and Regina were already gone. Feet pattered the staircase as they hurried upwards to Dumbledore's Office. I held out my hand to Lily to help her up but she didn't except it.

She didn't stir at all.

"Lily! Lily!" I yelled at her. I dropped to my knees beside her. Panic stricken I shook her shoulders. "Wake up! Lily! Wake up!"

She was lying face down on the stone floor so I turned her over as quickly and gently as I could. My heart leapt as I saw a deep gash about the size of my hand across her forehead. My stomach flipped strangely. She was unconscious.

Blood trickled slowly down her face.

Cheeks burning with anger I set her head gently back onto the ground. I stood up and started quickly up the stairs, adrenaline providing extra speed and stamina.

As I neared the top I saw that Dumbledore's door had been blasted apart. The remains left in the hinges were smoking and black. The rest of the door was in fragments on the floor of his office and on the upright tables. Most of the tables, however, were turned over and many of the strange, silver instruments were in pieces on the ground.

The thing that struck me as odd, though, was that the office was completely empty of people. I was alone.

I ran up the stairs that led to Dumbledore's more private study and looked around. There was nothing except a large, gold replica of the planet Earth.

I ran back down the stairs and skidded to a stop. I gasped in surprise and fright as I saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. Staring at the mess Voldemort had made of Dumbledore's office.

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall said. But it wasn't a question. "What have you done?"

That wasn't a question either.

Dumbedore peered at me through his half-moon spectacles and I had the strange feeling I was being x-rayed by his piercing blue eyes.

I realised I had been quiet for much too long and it could easily be mistaken as a guilty silence.

"Professor! I swear- I would never-"

"Then what are you doing here, Mr Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

Hurriedly, I told the Professors everything. From how Lily and I had realised what was going on at Slughorn's party to when I came into the room and it was a mess… and they were gone.

They listened curiously. Professor McGonagall's lips were pressed tighter and tighter together while I was talking until it appeared she had no mouth at all, just a thin, white line where it should be.

I suddenly remembered Lily. I told them about her so quickly and I was so scared that they might tell me she was dead. Instead I was told that she was in the hospital wing already and Madam Kendle was looking after her.

Dumbledore hurried up to his study and came back five seconds later with an even grimmer expression on his face.

"Gone," he said to McGonagall.

Without a word, they swept out of the office and down the spiralling staircase. They paused long enough at the bottom for me to acknowledge the fact that Lily was not there anymore and notice the bright red blood stain on the floor of the corridor. I stared at it, feeling the sting as tears pricked at my eyes.

I shook my head and followed the professors along the corridors, down stairs, left, and right, left again…

until finally, I was in the Dungeon Corridor.

Mulciber and Regina stood with their backs to me facing the closed door. They stood very still.

"Tom? Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

Regina spun around. "How DARE- how DARE you use my filthy, muggle father's name!"

In the same moment, Mulciber had pulled open the door and was staring into the room intently. As before, the creature leapt out at Mulciber and he stepped calmly backwards and the door slammed shut without him touching it. The slam echoed around the walls and I pressed my hands against my ears to soften the sound.

Dumbledore took a step forward and there was a swishing sound and something large and black whipped upwards and through the roof.

Without warning, Mulciber and Regina crumpled to the ground as if lifeless.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore hastened towards them.

"Hospital wing! Now!" Dumbledore said urgently. Using a hovering charm, he lifted Regina and McGonagall did the same to Mulciber.

I saw the edges of my vision start to go foggy and my head span dangerously. I gripped the stone wall for support but my knees crumpled and I saw the dark ceiling of the dungeon.

I was starting to go numb and my brain was going fuzzy. I was released from all of my burdens that I had been carrying. I was free. And I hadn't felt happier this year. McGonagall's head appeared above me, she looked worried. Her face was blurred around the edges by a yellow light that seemed to shine behind her head like a halo. I wanted to ask her why she was so worried.

_I'm fine._

And the world went black.

* * *

**Woah!**

**Ok I totally started this chapter with the intention of the term ending and the holidays starting but… oops! A bit carried away! HAHAHAHA :D**

**Sorry!**

**I promise that next chapter will be the holidays and at least you know now how they are… compromised. MWAHAHA (laughs evilly) **

**Poor Lily! Ah well! "She'll be right!" As us Aussie's say! :D**

**Was this really exciting? I thought it was. I was getting tense and nervous as I was writing it and that's always a good sign. I had to write a story about a man who was stuck in a desert for English this term and I got really thirsty while I was writing it lol! :D**

**A review to tell me if this was exciting or tense or scary or something would be nice but hey! YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT! I go on about it enough I think. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**GD **


	18. Girls

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! :D**

**Cliff Hanger! Mwahahaha! What's wrong with Snape? You'll find out! Hehehe :D**

**This chapter does have the start of the holidays in it! YAY! But I think term will start off next chapter because the part of the holidays in this chapter is the only important part.**

**ATTENTION HUNGER GAMES FANS!**

**My friend (Jasmine) and I (Gemma) will be writing an AU Hunger Games fanfiction for Maysilee Donner's Games called "Forever Forgotten". It will be posted under the pen name 'goldenmushroom'. Jasmine's pen name is moonshroom420 so if you wanted to check out her Peter Pan fanfic that would be great. I will write the first chapter and Jasmine the next chapter and I the next and so on.**

**Apologies to lori-la-strange whose story I am reading. She is also reading mine. Lori-la-strange is also writing a Maysilee fanfiction so look out for that too. Don't worry Lori! We aren't copying your idea!**

**Look out for the story title "Forever Forgotten" under the pen name goldenmushroom. Add goldenmushroom as a favourite author now if you're interested in reading it!**

**On with the chapter! :D**

Chapter 18:

I opened my eyes to sunlight streaming onto my face through the gap in the pale green curtains that were obscuring the outside world from my eyes. Shielding my eyes with my hand and squinting stupidly I sat up or rather… tried to sit up.

A wave of sickness washed over me and my head spun dangerously. Slapping my hands to my head to try to stop the spinning, I lay back down and closed my eyes with my hands still clamped on the side of my head. A searing pain shot through my left side. I started to panic.

I had no idea where I was, nor if I was about to be attacked or what was wrong with me.

"Oh, I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you," said a gravelly voice from the side and heavy footsteps approached my bedside.

"Yes! It really hurts!" This voice was familiar. It was the sweet innocent voice of Lily Evans.

All of last night came rushing back to me. Mulciber, Avery, Regina, Lily, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall. It hit me with such a force that I felt like I had just been knocked flat against the cushions.

The gravelly voice sounded from beside me. "Here, since you're awake you may as well take your brew manually."

I opened my eyes again but stayed lying down.

The first thing I saw was Madam Kendle standing over me. Her lined face was close and her breath smelled of lavender. I turned my head to the side and looked around me.

The hospital wing was empty except for Lily who was in the bed on my left.

"Hon, you're gonna have to drink this sooner or later so you may as well get it over with," Madam Kendle said in her gravelly voice. She was holding a silver goblet in front of my face but I gently pushed it away and attempted sitting up again.

I succeeded and Madam Kendle moved away slightly to give me room. My head spun again and I felt my face drain of colour. She pushed me back onto the pillows and tipped the contents of the goblet down my throat. It burned as badly as the taste of Firewhisky my mother had given me when I was five.

Coughing and spluttering, I looked over at Lily through a haze of tears and saw her sympathetic reaction.

"It's horrible stuff isn't it?"

"Understatement," I managed to choke out. "What happened?"

"You were brought in here about half an hour after me," Lily said.

"You had a severe concussion and a sprained neck." Madam Kendle explained. She smiled knowingly. "That's why you have a pain down your left side."

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days," Mdam Kendle shrugged.

"Oh… alright… but what I really want to know is –"

"What happened that made you this way and what happened with Infirmos, Archemus and Regina?" Dumbledore entered the room with Professor McGonagall and Professor Gibliry flanking him.

I nodded once and the pain shot down my side again.

"Mulciber and Regina were possessed by Lord Voldemort so they went to find Avery and showed him the captured Death Eater behind the door in the dungeon."

"So, he saw it? Voldemort knows where it is?"

"Yes. Voldemort knows where she is."

"She?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course, she doesn't look like a she at the moment. Not to you anyway. Her frightening appearance is a way to scare off any prying students. In truth, she really is quite beautiful."

I frowned. I didn't want to think about a Death Eater being beautiful.

"Her name is Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange. She left Hogwarts two years ago and joined the Dark Side." Dumbledore elaborated.

"Now, now, Dumbledore! This is too much for the boy to take in!" Madam Kendle insisted. "He has been hurt and he needs his rest!"

"Of course, Madam Kendle," Dumbledore said calmly. "If Severus no longer requires anything from me I shall be happy to leave the hospital wing and let him rest."

He turned back to me, the ghost of a smile played with his lips as he x-rayed me with his electric-blue eyes. He turned to go but I stopped him.

"Wait! Professor! What happens now? What will Voldemort do?"

Dumbledore turned around painstakingly slowly; his mouth was turned up at the corners in a kind of half-smile. "That, I'm afraid, is a conversation for another day. I will be happy to have it with you when you are recovered and rested and," he sighed wearily, "when I have the answers."

Dumbledore turned and walked out of the hospital wing, followed by Professor McGonagall but Professor Gibliry stayed behind, talking in hushed tones with Madam Kendle.

I caught some of the conversation.

"But Marian, how could the boy have possibly kept going after his fall? With a concussion and all?" Professor Gibliry whispered.

"That, I think, is a simple case of adrenalin. It can enable you to do many things the human body shouldn't be able to do. I think his body was so driven by saving his friends and stopping You Know Who, that he managed to stay conscious for the whole ordeal. He must be very loyal. I think we can expect great things from him in the future, Amber." Madam Kendle whispered back.

I remembered Mulciber, Avery and Regina all collapsing in the corridor. Looking around I saw that none of them were there.

"Where are the others?" I asked. I thought I might have to explain who I was talking about so I opened my mouth to continue but I stopped as Professor Gibliry swept over to my bedside.

"I'm taking care of them especially, dear. They are being treated in my office at the moment." She said, quietly. Her voice was so sweet that I could almost taste it as if it were a chocolate frog melting on my tongue.

Snapping out of my trance I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up at the same time saying, "I want to see them!"

A many ringed hand pushed me back against the pillows roughly and I stared up in shock at Professor Gibliry whose eyes flashed black. I blinked sure it had been a trick of the light and saw that they were their normal orange colour once again.

"Yes, of course you do." She said, as if she were making an effort to keep her voice calm. "But you can't. I'm sorry, but you need to rest."

She swept out of the room, leaving me in the same position she had pushed me into. I lay in stunned silence as I tried to convince myself that I was wrong.

"That was strange," Lily said. I turned to look at her having completely forgotten she was there.

"Yes. It was."

"I can't believe You Know Who knows now."

"Yeah. It's strange." I said, still stunned.

Lily was sitting up, cross-legged on the bed facing me. She had a white bandage wrapped around her forehead and it clashed strangely with her dark red hair. I put my hand to my forehead and instead of skin I felt material.

"We're matching!" Lily giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh made me feel as if nothing was wrong with the world. If I needed to, I could lie here forever, just laughing with her. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest that I didn't know was there and I could breathe again. We laughed until our throats were raw and then collapsed as it started to get dark.

I fell asleep before I had eaten dinner and for once, I didn't dream at all.

* * *

The next morning, I felt much better so Lily and I were both excused from the hospital wing to pack our trunks for the holidays. I parted ways with her and made my way down to the dungeon.

"No dirty blood." I said.

The common room was packed with people who had come back from breakfast. It was raining outside so everyone had decided to spend their last day at Hogwarts in their common rooms. It was a Saturday.

As I entered, every single face turned to look at me and I was acutely aware of the white bandage still rapped around my head. Someone threw their arms around me from the back. Cheers erupted and everyone sprung from their chairs and ran over to me. People shouted things like:

"Nice one, Snape!"

"You're a hero!"

But it wasn't true. And deep down I think I knew that. I hadn't stopped Voldemort from getting the information he needed. I had only gotten my best friend hurt.

I smiled weakly. The person embracing me from the back turned me around and I saw Mulciber.

"Thanks!" Is all he said. But I knew he meant it. He was smiling at me kindly which was a big improvement from his normal dark and gloomy self.

Someone tugged at my other shoulder making me turn towards them. It was then that I saw Regina and her face was very close to mine. It was coming closer and closer until she was out of focus. I turned my head just in time and she pecked me on the cheek, just missing my lips. I turned back to her and she blushed, looked at the ground and disappeared into the crowd.

I spun around to find Mulciber and he was standing exactly where he was last but his smile was gone. He stood with his arms hanging limply by his side and his shocked expression made me blush. Blushing was not a good idea because he obviously thought it was from the kiss. He scowled darkly and turned and disappeared back into the crowd.

_Ugh. Girls!_

* * *

Packing my things into my trunk was the hardest thing I had ever done. I deeply resented the fact that Mother wanted me home these holidays. I was dreading going back to the arguing but if I had Lily with me it would be ok.

Why the hell would Regina kiss me? She was obviously into Mulciber and she knew I had no interest in her so what was the point. Maybe to get back at Mulciber?

I threw my ink bottles into my trunk with such force I thought they might have smashed so I rummaged through my clothes frantically until I found them but they were unharmed.

When I was finally finished, it was evening and I made my way back down to the common room and saw Regina and Archemus sitting around a wizard chess board.

I sat down next to them.

I put my hand on Archemus' arm to let him know I was there. He looked around at me, startled. "Hey, I didn't see you when I came in."

He grinned at me. "I just got back."

All questions about Amber Gibliry were wiped from my mind at the sight of my friend's face.

"It's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed happily and gave him a quick hug.

"Yeah," Archemus said quietly. "It must have been terrifying having your friends turn into monsters before your eyes.

"Yes." I said equally as quietly as I reminisced about the past events of the term. "It was."

"But the funny thing is… is that… I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Regina asked incredulously.

"No. I do remember one thing."

"Can you tell me what it is?" I asked eagerly.

"I remember waking up." He shuddered. "And You Know Who was standing above me and then my body went slack and I couldn't control anything. And then… I was in Professor Gibliry's office and she told me everything that had happened."

I nodded.

"Oh, Snape! I'm so sorry!"

"For what? Mulciber's the one you should be apologising to."

Avery winced. "What did I do to him?"

"You broke his jaw and gave him reason to be possessed by Voldemort. No big deal." I joked.

He smiled weakly. "Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him since, Severus' welcome back party in the common room." Regina spoke. She appeared to have no recollection about what happened at the party and so I pretended not to either.

"No. I haven't either. But he was very upset when you turned."

"I'm sure he was."

"Hey, was there something… odd about Professor Gibliry? Do you remember?"

"Yeah I remember. But she seemed fine." He chuckled. "Except for her office."

I slid to the edge of my seat as he continued.

"It was THE strangest office I have EVER seen!"

"What was wrong with it?"

"It was… all… blue."

"So?" I asked, feeling crestfallen.

"Well, everything was an ocean blue… and there was this HUGE tank at the back. It was so big it was almost like an aquarium. There were only a few fish in it so she hardly needed a tank that big. I think she must be a big lover of the ocean. There were shells everywhere too."

"Huh…" I said, thinking hard.

The common room door slid open and revealed Mulciber. He looked around the common room but his eyes never found us so he stepped cautiously away from the entrance. While his back was turned, I said goodbye to Avery and Regina and snuck around the edge of the room and up to the dormitory stairs. I peeked around a pillar and saw that Infirmos was now sitting in my seat watching the others play wizard chess with a glum look on his face. His head was resting on his hand and his elbow was resting on the table. He looked defeated and upset and as much as I wanted to go and talk to him, I wouldn't risk it after what Regina did. I was still in the dark about that one.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express chugged away from Hogwarts the very next morning and Lily and I walked along the corridor trying to find an empty compartment. Instead, we ended up sitting in a compartment with Holly, Demitri, Macmillan, Kilter and Davidson. Lily's friends.

"Sev, how come you're going home?"

"Mum promised me this was the only time of the year I have to come home but apparently she needs to see me," I said irritably.

"Ok," Lily said, smiling. "At least you can spend some time with me over the holidays!"

This brightened my mood.

Demitri spoke, "Hey Lily?"

"Mmmm?"

"What's your deal with Potter?"

I bristled, wondering whether or not I wanted to hear the answer. Holly, Kelly and Jasmine slid to the edges of their seats to listen but Cole just sat in the corner looking bored.

"I don't have one," Lily said simply.

"Why do you hate him?"

I smiled to myself.

"I've already told you!" Lily said, slowly. "I don't hate him."

My smile disappeared.

"Then how come you always glare at him or move away when he comes to sit with us. You know it makes him very upset!" Jasmine whined.

"Yes. I know. But I don't hate _him_. I hate the way you drool over him and twist your hair. It makes me sick." Lily said. Then she added as an afterthought, "No offence."

"None taken."

"I just don't think he's as amazing as everyone else does."

My smile returned.

"Where are all of your friends, Snape?" Macmillan asked from the corner.

"They're staying at Hogwarts for the holidays," I replied.

"Alright," he said. "Who wants to play a game?"

We played Exploding Snap until it started to get dark and the compartment lights flickered on.

"Let's play a different game!" Jasmine said. "Let's play Gobstones!"

We all agreed and started to play.

I was starting to get bored when we heard a creak and a high pitched squealing noise as the train slowed itself down.

"We're here!" Kelly shouted excitedly.

Leaving the train was like stepping into another world.

Kings Cross Station looked very different at night time. The shadows obscured distant objects and the moonlight made the snow on the ground sparkle. Cold air hit my face as my foot met the snow with a soft, elegant crunching sound.

The top of the train was snow dusted and sparkling.

Lily stepped out behind me and exclaimed, "Oh, how beautiful!"

Parents waited in the shadows, pulling jackets around themselves to keep warm. Their breath fogged the air as they chatted. Some people jumped up and down in an effort to keep warm and others held their younger children close to them as they cried. Despite the cold, it was a beautiful scene and I would have stood there all day looking at it if people hadn't started shoving me from behind.

"Move it along!" Someone shouted. "We'll catch our death out here!"

Picking up my trunk and Fidus' cage, I wandered forward, scanning the crowd for any sign of mother.

I saw her in the corner, standing next to a rubbish bin. Lily and I hurried over.

"Hello kids!" She smiled.

I jumped at her sweet tone. Wow! She had changed.

"Hi mother!"

"Hello, Mrs – Er – Snape?"

"Greetings Lily. I will be taking you through the barrier where your parents will be waiting on the other side."

Walking towards the brick wall, Lily and I picked up a run and disappeared through the barrier and appeared in the Muggle part of Kings Cross Station.

Lily's parents were waiting here as predicted and Lily ran to her parents and her dad lifted her off the ground in a hug and kissed her exaggeratedly on her head many times.

Lily leaned over and whispered something in her dad's ear. He laughed heartily and then said, "Of course he's welcome! But not for the _whole _holidays!"

Lily giggled.

Her dad put her on the ground and she rushed over to me. "Do you want to spend the night at my house?"

I looked up at mother. She nodded at me.

"Sure!"

* * *

We arrived at Lily's front door and Petunia came rushing out to meet her sister; however, she stopped short when she saw me standing next to Lily.

"What's _he _doing here?" She asked, glaring at Lily.

"He has every right to be here, Petunia," Mrs Evans said sternly. Petunia's eyes welled with tears and she held the door open for her family as we walked into the living room.

* * *

The next morning, I was woken by a gasp. I sat up, wondering what could be the matter and I struggled to figure out where I was and why I wasn't in my four poster bed with green hangings in my Hogwarts dormitory. Looking around, I saw Lily sitting up in bed instead of my dorm mates. "What happened?"

"Oh… nothing… It's just so strange to be back!"

"I know! I had no idea where I was when I woke up."

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Petunia called from her bedroom next to Lily's.

Footsteps sounded as Petunia raced down the stairs and wrenched the front door open. Lily and I sat listening.

"Hey, Charlie!" Petunia's voice was sweet and light.

"Oh no!" Lily groaned quietly. "He'll be here to watch a movie!" She jumped out of bed and opened my trunk. Throwing me some muggle clothes to wear, she pointed urgently toward the bathroom across the hall.

"What's a movie?"

"You'll see!"

By the time I was changed, Petunia had taken Charlie into the living room. Lily led me down the stairs but stopped me and continued down. I stayed where I was, and listened as Lily disappeared around the corner.

"Hi Charlie," Lily said coolly. "What are you doing here?"

Stunned silence followed her questions and Lily snapped her fingers.

"Hello?"

"Hmm? Oh… I… uhhh… I'm here to watch a movie with Lil… I mean Petunia."

I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop from snorting with laughter.

"Right…" Lily said and she sounded genuinely annoyed. "Sev! Come down and meet Charlie."

In the lounge, Petunia and Charlie were sitting (awfully close) on the couch. She's 13! I wanted to shout at them. Lily stood with her arms crossed in front of the television.

Without warning, Lily slipped her hand into mine and gave me a look that stated, _play along._

Petunia's mouth dropped open comically at the sight of me and Lily holding hands. Charlie had gone quite pink in the face.

"Sev, this is Charlie. He's Tuney's _boyfriend_." Lily gestured at him awkwardly. "Charlie, this is Severus. _My _boyfriend."

Aghh! I wanted to scream with laughter. Charlie looked like he'd just been hit in the face by a frying pan.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

He nodded at me. "How about you come and watch the movie with us." He said, recovering and smiling politely.

I looked from Lily to Petunia. Both girls desperately wanted me to decline. Lily gave me a little shake of her head as an indication. Before I could stop myself, a wide grin broke across my face. I turned back to Charlie.

"We'd love to."

Charlie patted the seat next to him. I went and sat down leaving Petunia to gesture awkwardly for Lily to sit beside her.

We watched the movie _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory, _which by chance was about a boy named Charlie.

The real Charlie fidgeted and didn't seem interested in the movie at all. A couple of times, I glanced over and caught him watching Lily.

Towards the end of the movie, Charlie Benwright leant over and whispered in my ear, "How did you do it?"

I thought for a moment. What did he mean?

"How did you get Lily to be your girlfriend?"

The awful truth was… Lily wasn't my girlfriend.

"Why? Do you like her?"

"No! I just thought that maybe you could give me some advice for Petunia!" He had gone very red.

"I don't think you need help with her. She's head over heels for you."

Now Charlie had gone as white as she had been red. He turned back to the movie and he didn't fidget anymore.

I decided I liked Charlie. Sure, he liked Lily but he was stuck with Petunia for now.

"I'm not actually Lily's boyfriend," I whispered.

"Really?" Some of the colour returned to his face. "Why would she say that?"

"So you don't hurt Petunia." I said simply. Charlie turned green.

"She's very kind," he said very quietly. "And very smart to figure out that I like her."

"She's very intuitive," I agreed.

Lily and Petunia were looking at us curiously so we stopped talking.

The movie was over and Charlie needed to go home. He hugged Petunia awkwardly and nodded at me and Lily.

"I should go too!" I said to them. Petunia sighed, apparently relieved. Lily nodded.

As I walked out the door carrying my trunk and Fidus' cage I called to Mr and Mrs Evans, "Thank you for having me!"

"You're welcome here anytime!"

Petunia scowled; Lily smiled and waved.

I continued down the garden path and heard Petunia sigh, "Thank the lord he's gone!"

"I thought he was very polite." Mrs Evans said fondly. I turned back and waved again as I made my way out the gate, already thoroughly enjoying my holidays.

I pulled my jacket, around me more tightly and continued to trudge through the snow, up the road towards my house. Although my trunk was heavy, it felt very light and easy to carry.

I thought about all of the different things Lily and I could do together, wizarding and muggle. I smiled to myself.

For the first time ever, I was glad to be me- glad to be home.

**Please Review! :D Jasmine's story is only 14 chapters long and she has got as many reviews as me! **

**Look out for the story title "Forever Forgotten" under the pen name goldenmushroom. Add goldenmushroom as a favourite author now if you're interested in reading it!**


	19. Quidditch!

**Author's Note!**

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the huge update time! I have been busily writing the first chapter for Forever Forgotten which is up now! If u wanted to read it it is under the name goldenmushroom. It is Maysilee Donner's story! Anywho! I don't have much else to say except that it would mean a lot if you could read it! And… I'd be lying if I said I had been motivated infact I have been feeling very **_**unmotivated **_**something about the strength of the reviews and the number of them… I would have liked some more reviews for chapter 18 as well… but… oh well! Hope you enjoy!**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19:

As April began, winter seemed to realise what month it was and gradually started to give way to spring. Cold frosty mornings were replaced by beautiful warm sunrises and the snowy grounds melted away to reveal colourful plants and pretty flowers. The new Whomping Willow was planted and grew each day until finally it was about five times as high as any man. Most students avoided it for, if you were to get to close, the two-metre wide branches would slash at you and when it was first planted, several second year students were sent to the hospital wing with nasty cuts and concussions.

So early April (Term 3) brought sunshine and… that's right, Quidditch Matches.

It was a Friday and the hype for the deciding Quidditch match for the season tomorrow was paramount. Tomorrow, every student who wasn't in the hospital wing would flock down to the Quidditch pitch to watch Slytherin and Gryffindor compete for the Quidditch Cup.

Quidditch is probably the most popular wizarding game/sport. It is a ball game on brooms where they fly around trying to score goals. The big red ball is called the Quaffle. It is the ball that the three Chasers on the team handle and try to put through the hoops at their end of the field. The keeper defends the hoops for their team. The two, moving black balls are called Bludgers. They are about half the size of the Quaffle but about twice as hard. The Beaters carry clubs that they used to smash the Bludgers in the direction of the other team's players. The last ball is called The Golden Snitch. It is an extremely fast, tiny golden ball, which has tiny wings. It flies around the pitch by itself trying to avoid from the gaze of the Seekers. The last player on the team, The Seeker has to try to catch the tiny golden ball. This is a difficult job because it is almost impossible to see. The Seeker who catches the snitch ends the game and earns one-hundred-and-fifty points for their team.

As the Slytherin team walked down the corridor, Gryffindors would reach under their robes as if to grab their wand and laugh as the Slytherin team jumped and scrambled for their wand as if there was to be a duel. The Gryffindor's would never actually draw their wands, just walk away sneering and laughing at the boys' expressions.

Every Slytherin student was on edge. Slytherin hadn't won the cup for five years and we were convinced that this just _had_ to be our year. The common room was alight with tension tonight. Barely anyone spoke and if they did, they whispered for the fear of being snapped at by the nervous Quidditch team.

I was in the common room. It was almost deathly silent except for the sounds of some third years playing wizard chess in a far corner. I sat with Avery and Infirmos. We were lounging on the couch and whispering excitedly.

"This has to be our year!" Avery hissed. "We haven't made the final for three years or something!"

I felt joy rush through me as I picture our captain Johnny Flint hoisting the Quidditch Cup above his head proudly.

"Oh gosh! I hope so!" The only girl on the Quidditch Team sighed. I think her name was… Layla Perkins? She was sitting on the opposite couch by herself and had obviously been listening to our Quiddicth Talk.

I nodded at her. "You'll do fine!" I assure her encouragingly. "We have a better team this year!"

"Yes!" Infirmos agreed. "Jocker makes a great seeker!"

The third year Slytherin, Henry Jocker, had made the team for the first time this year and so far, he had caught the snitch in every game. He was a fantastic flyer and a brilliant catcher. Slytherin had been very impressed with him.

Scanning the common room, I spotted him. He sat by himself in a corner looking very pale. He was staring into the fire and as he lifted his hand to push his swept over, side-fringe out of his eyes I saw his hand was shaking.

Layla followed my gaze. "I should probably go talk to him. I'll see you three tomorrow!" She winked and twinkled her fingers in a kind of wave and moved off to talk to him.

Her long, dark hair fell to her lower back and it was shiny. It swished as she walked and a chunk fell over the front of her shoulder. She brushed it back gracefully without breaking her stride. Avery was staring after her with a blank look in his eyes.

I shoved him playfully. "Archemus! Are you insane? She's a fourth year!"

"I can still think she's pretty!" he says indignantly.

"Oh you think of her much more highly than that!" Infirmos taunted. "We read your diary! She is my hero! She's so beautiful! I love her and I want to marry her! I – "

"I don't keep a diary!" Archemus said, going a dark shade of red. "I'm not a girl!"

I laughed really loudly.

"Oh yes you do keep a diary! Layla Perkins this, Layla Perkins that!" Infirmos shouted gleefully.

"Keep it down! I'll hex your ears off you don't be quiet!" Flint snapped. "In fact… Go to bed! All three of you!"

"Sorry!" I say quietly as we pass him to go to bed.

We change and get into bed but I can't sleep and I know I won't so I lie there and think through everything. Voldemort hadn't troubled Hogwarts anymore since he had gotten what he needed which tended to scare me more than when he possessed my friends. What could he be up to? What was he waiting for? The right time to attack? Had he already attacked in the middle of the night and taken Bellatrix Lestrange with him? Had Dumbledore covered it up? Did he even know? Did it even happen? And so my thoughts went in full circles until finally…

I woke with a start, surprised I had even fallen asleep last night. At first I didn't know what had woken me and then I heard a crowd erupt in cheers from outside my window. My heart lurched as I pulled open my hangings to find my dormitory deserted. Panicking, I hurried to the window and looked out across the grounds. The sun was shining and there was no wind. Perfect playing conditions.

The Quiddicth Pitch was swamped with half of the people wearing red and the other half wearing green. I saw the teams walking out into the middle of the pitch to shake hands before they start. How come they didn't wake me?

I pulled on my Slytherin supporter things and hurried out of the deserted common room, through the deserted corridors that wind through the deserted castle and out into the sunny grounds.

I ran at a full sprint until I reached the pitch puffing and clutching the stitch in my side. I was pleased to see the balls hadn't even been released yet.

I ran up the stairs into the stands where the Slytherins were sitting. I scanned the chairs where people draped in green and silver were crowded together talking excitedly. Any of them could have been my friends. Finally, I spotted them. Near the front and crowded by people. There was no way I was going to get down to them so I walked over to where the Gryffindors were cheering. A red haired girl waved to get my attention and beckoned me over to sit with her. Confused I went closer and saw that under the big lion-hat was Lily.

"Hi!" She yelled to be heard over the screams and shouts of the crowd. "What are you doing here?" So I told her what happened that morning and she laughed. "And they didn't wake you up?"

"No!"

"Ha ha! Come sit with us!" So I squished through the gaps between the red and gold encrusted people and sat down next to Lily. "Oh look! They're starting!"

A Gryffindor sixth year was commentating. "So they have kicked off from the ground! The balls are released! And the match begins!"

"Kape! Jasmine Kape from Gryffindor handles the Quaffle, dodging Davis, in one easy swerve. Great flying Jasmine! She passes to Sorser. Sorser dives to avoid Perkins, passes the Quaffle to Soyer and… Gryffindor scores! Bad luck Flint!"

The Slytherin keeper looked angry. The look on his face was mutinous and I think I would have fallen off my broom if I were Soyer.

The Gryffindors erupted in screams and shouts. They stood up on their chairs and stamped and clapped, yelling and screaming. I was the only one left sitting. I felt amiss in the sea of red and gold.

"And Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle! Davis flies across the pitch! Well block him, Sorser! Ugh! Davis avoids losing the Quaffle by passing to Hadees. Hadees from Slytherin has the Quaffle! He dodges Melane's bludger from Gryffindor and shoots for the hoops! Look out, Sally! Yes! And Sally Gourger saves Slytherin's shot at the hoops! Great job Sally!"

I booed along with the rest of the Slytherins and Lily looked at me and smiled at me like she was telling me to be a good sport. I poked my tongue out at her playfully.

The Slytherin team looked menacing and dangerous out on the pitch. Henry Goyle and Senegorus Crabbe, the beaters, were hitting the bludgers at every Gryffindor member they could see. I laughed a little at the mad look on their faces then directed my attention to the Seekers. They soar above the game, searching the ground for the snitch. The Gryffindor Seeker, a girl who looks to be in about fifth year shoots past Jocker nearly knocking him off his broom.

"Is that the Snitch you see, Hope? Yes, yes! There it is! Down near the ground. Hope Geneal has seen the snitch; she dives towards the ground, Jocker hot on her tail – Look out, Hope! Ugh! Geneal is forced to dodge a bludger hit by Henry Goyle. Jocker is knocked off course by Geneal's crazy swerve and both have lost sight of the snitch. Bad luck Geneal!" I shift my attention back to the game. "And Slytherin takes control of the Quaffle. Kape attempts to block Hadees but he passes to Perkins. Layla Perkins! Perkins has the Quaffle! Gourger! Pay attention she's about to score!"

The Gryffindor Keeper was having a conversation with Melane, the beater.

"Ooo! Ouch! Perkins is hit by a well-aimed Bludger hit by Judith Nevel! And Gryffindor takes possession of the Quaffle! Sorser – "

Layla was still on her broom but she was clutching her stomach with one hand and she was descending slowly down towards the ground. I imagined Archemus' face when he saw that she was hurt and chuckled to myself.

"Soyer, Kape, Sorser, Soyer!" the Quaffle was passed expertly between the Gryffindor Chasers. "Yes! Kape! Go, go, go! She shoots… SHE SCORES! And Gryffindor lead, twenty points to zero!

The match continued until…

"Gryffindor scores! Gryffindor leads one-hundred and seventy points to a hundred! Come on, Seekers! We're getting a bit bored out here!" And he was right. I was so bored I thought I might drift off to sleep but I was shaken awake as I heard the commentator cry, "And Henry Jocker has seen the snitch!" My eyes flew open and I sat up straight in my chair. The Gryffindors were all standing on their chairs so I couldn't see what was going on. I stood up and searched the pitch until I spotted Jocker diving for the ground with Geneal on his tail. "He's nearly at the ground now!" _Swoosh_! "Geneal has pulled out of the dive early! I think that was the safer option… What's this? Jocker has pulled out of the dive and is heading parallel to the ground instead of upwards! He leans forward and – Oh no! Henry Jocker has caught the snitch! Slytherin gains one-hundred and fifty points and wins!"

"Woooh!" I yelled and stamped and clapped and jumped on my seat. The other side of the stands were going crazy but I was the only person still standing on my seat on my side of the stands. The Gryffindors had all turned to look at me but I kept on jumping and clapping. A joy had filled me that nothing could supress. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup. We needed to win by at least sixty points and we won by eighty! Yes! Lily looked up at me with an amused expression but the rest of the Gryffindors looked furious. I spotted Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew in the crowd, disgust clouding their jaunty smirks. But for once – I couldn't have cared less!

That night, the common room was full. Every table was rid of games and full of food. Every lolly you could think of was in the room and I stuffed myself until I was extremely full. I found myself thinking about the last semi-party we had had in here. Regina kissed me. Ugh! I still don't know why she did that! She hadn't mentioned it at all in the last four months. She had just let it hang there like a black veil, obscuring any thoughts of friendship. She acted like there was nothing wrong but there was. There was a barrier around me and around her that ceased any movement toward each other. And when we bumped barriers she would snap at me like she normally does and we would grow further apart. Not that I wanted to be anything more than friends with her! I was only eleven after all. But if I was going to admit that I had a crush on someone, it wouldn't be Regina. I shook myself out of the trance and tried to enjoy the night.

And I did.

It was three o'clock in the morning when I finally traipsed up to bed. The party was still raging downstairs but it was silenced to a dull roar when I closed the dormitory door.

I climbed into bed and blocked out the noise from downstairs. I fell asleep almost straight away and I didn't dream at all.

**Author's Note**

**Ok… so this chapter is wimpy short! :( I'm sorry!**

**I don't have anything else to write about for this chapter and it's about 1,500 words less than what I usually write! Sorry! The next chapter will have another time jump but definitely not as big this time and the chapter will probably be much longer than this one too! Plus! I don't have time to write this weekend so if I kept writing, you wouldn't have anything for about another week! I know! It's horrible! Anyway, you know what's really fun to write? QUIDDITCH MATCHES! OMG! AND MAKING UP ALL THE NAMES ON THE TEAMS? OMG YES! SO FUN! HAHAHAHA! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it will motivate me to write what is probably going to be the last chapter of this book!**

**Thank you!**

**Gemma (GD)**


	20. Despair

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry for the huge update time! :D**

**I've been struggling with how I'm going to get to where I want to be at the end of this story. And I've worked out that WAYYYYY too much has to happen before the end of this story so… THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY! I know you're all rejoicing that this isn't over yet! ;) Haha! Anyway, this chapter will hopefully be longer than the last one but I'm thinking that it will be shorter than usual just because that's more convenient for the story. There will probably be one or two more chapters after this one and it will wrap up soon. ;D Haha**

**I got 6 reviews last time but there are heaps of people not reviewing! 6 reviews and 60 people have read it! That's only 10% of you! And 6 is a high for reviews on this story! I can see how many people are viewing each chapter so… all those people who aren't reviewing (you know who you are) I can see you! ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

The next morning was a Sunday so no one was up and about in the Slytherin Common Room. I woke early and walked down the dormitory stairs to meet the Slytherin Quidditch Team before they went out to practise- they were determined to defend their title next year and they thought: why not start training now?

"Snape!" I spun around at the sound of my name and saw Layla Perkins coming down from the girls' dormitories. She fastened the silver belt around her emerald quidditch robes expertly as she took the stairs two at a time until she came to halt in front of me, her dark hair still swishing behind her. "Have they left yet?"

But she answered her own question. She raced over to the rest of the team who were about to make their way out of the Common Room. "I'm so sorry, Flint!" she panted in response to Johnny's condescending stare. "I slept through my alarm!"

Flint didn't answer, just beckoned for everyone to move out into the corridor.

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Hey!" I felt myself go red as Flint slowly twisted to face me. When I didn't say anything he made a face as if to say _get on with it! _"I wondered if maybe… I could… could bring a friend and come… come and watch you train today?"

He raised his eyebrows at me before turning to the rest of the team who stared back at him. _Oh good god say something, please! _ Layla spoke up. "Why not, Flint? It wouldn't do any harm!"

Flint spoke for the first time. "He's a first year and he'll bring his muggleborn friend." Flint growled.

"Oh, come on!" Layla whined. "Why do you have to be so obsessed with people's blood status – I would have thought that you would be more worried she's a Gryffind – "

"She's a Gryffindor? No! Definitely not! She could spy and – and…" Flint cast around for more things to say.

"She's a first year!" Henry Jocker groaned.

Flint looked at the ground all around him as if searching for some other excuse until he finally raised his eyes to meet mine. He narrowed his eyes as if determining whether I was trustworthy enough and finally he nodded… once. Just once. One tiny little nod. I grinned at him. He didn't smile back.

I ran past the team as they headed into the grounds and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. I stopped outside and remembered that I couldn't go in because I didn't know the password.

"Oh." I muttered.

Just as I had decided to go down to the pitch by myself, Kelly Davidson, Lily's little friend walked out.

"Kelly!" I exclaimed. The poor thing had been looking the other way back into the Common Room and had gotten quite a scare. She jumped a foot in the air and spun to face me.

"Oh! Snape! It's just you! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Hi Kelly! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

She stared at me with narrow eyes like she was trying to work out a difficult puzzle. "Why?" She asked slowly.

"Could you go in and get Lily for me?"

"Sure!" Realisation broke across her face and she smiled before turning back towards the portrait hole.

"Who are we getting Lily for?" Lily stepped out of the portrait hole before Kelly had entered. When I looked shocked, she explained. "I overheard."

"Do you want to come watch the Slytherin Quidditch Team train with me this morning?" I squinted, waiting for her to explode – but she didn't.

"Slytherin?" Her face was unsure.

"Yes."

"Why Slytherin?"

I paused and looked around. Kelly had disappeared. _Yes. That's an excellent question. Why Slytherin? How could I be so stupid?_

"I'm sorry I should have thought be for asking you… I – "

"No I want to come!"

"You do?" I asked feeling dazed.

She nodded. "I'm just interested 'Why Slytherin?'" I stared at her. She stared back. She snorted slightly as she burst out laughing. "You don't have to look so scared! Let's just go!"

She linked her arm in mine and we set off through the castle and out into the grounds. The sun was out and blue skies, rid of cloud, wove around the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The grass crunched under foot and began to thaw as the sun attempted to melt the winter from the ground.

We reached the Quidditch Pitch and found ourselves a seat near the front of the stands. Flint, who had just walked out onto the pitch with his team, glanced our way and grimaced (his attempt at a smile in an awkward situation).

They kicked off from the found and soared into the air. I sighed as a warm, spring breeze ruffled my hair. Lily sighed as well.

"Lily, how are you enjoying Gryffindor? I haven't actually asked you that yet!"

"It's great! But it would be so much better if you were in it." She touched my leg with one finger and moved it away as she said, "Ooh look, Sev! They're starting!"

Oblivious to the 'moment' I had felt went she touched my leg, she started to jokingly commentate the game.

When we stopped laughing she asked, "How are you enjoying Slytherin?"

"Uh… it's alright… I wish we were in the same House though."

She wrinkled her nose. "Not Slytherin!"

"It's actually not that bad," I told her as I leaned forward against the railing and looked out over the stands.

"It can't be if you're in it!" Lily whispered.

"Thank you!" I said and then I turned to her and smiled. "Let's go get a better view!"

"A better view?"

"Yes."

"How can you have a better view than the front of the stands?"

"You'll see!"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her seat and set off running out of the stands until we ended up back in the grounds.

"We can't even see what's going on from here!" Lily complained.

"We're not there yet!" I explained joyfully.

I continued to pull her along until, finally, we reached a gap in the stands where we could watch from ground level.

"Oh! I see now!"

It was a spectacular view. The colours blurred together until they created a painting above us; the silver and green scraped and swirled over a blue canvas.

Lily sighed in a fanciful way. I turned towards her. "Worth the move?"

"Definitely!" She giggled, staring longingly at the colours above us.

"Do you wish you were up there?"

Lily sighed again. "No. But it would be spectacular to ride a broom!"

"It would be."

"Wait… have you never ridden a broom?"

"Neither have you!" I grinned.

"Yeah… but…"

"But what?"

"It's different for someone who grew up in the wizarding world to have never ridden a broom before!"

"Usually they give us flying lessons at the start of the year… I hadn't really thought about it but… I wonder why we haven't had any this year?"

"You're sure it's for first years?"

"Of course."

"Then…" Lily hesitated. "It must be to do with You Know Who!"

"No."

"Why not?" Lily looked hurt.

"I don't know."

She started to giggle and I laughed harder than I had in months.

As we watched and continued to joke around, Henry Goyle stopped in mid-air ready to hit a bludger. We stopped chuckling and watched as his ham-sized arm, bearing a club, swung towards the flying metal ball. Lily grabbed my arm as the bludger made a clunking sound against the bat and it was sent off in the opposite direction towards the other Slytherin beater, Senogerus Crabbe. Her warm hand against my cool arm sent a shiver through me that Lily registered but took as a sign of fear.

"They make a loud sound don't they?" She asked, sympathetically.

"No, no, not really." I tried to deny it but Lily just looked at me with wide, understanding brown eyes. Wait… BROWN eyes? They were emerald at the start of the year!

"Don't worry! They scared me too!"

For an instant I thought she was talking about her eyes but soon realised she was talking about the noise the bat made against the bludger. Something really spooky was going on here.

I stared at Lily watching the game for a moment longer before I heard a whistling sound near my ear. I jumped aside just in time as a bludger flew past me and hit Lily square in the face. She flew backwards and slammed into a nearby tree. She slid down and slumped on the ground unconscious.

I felt terror seize my body and hold it in place; anguish tore through my heart and despair boiled up into my chest. A cry erupted from my lungs. It ripped through the stadium and echoed off the stands around me. It was the kind of cry you hear when a soul is being ripped out of someone's throat by an icy claw. It was the cry you hear when someone's very being is crushed into the Earth's core. It was the kind of blood curdling scream you hear when a heart is broken.

I ran as fast I could to Lily's side and felt myself pale as I saw what state her once beautiful face was in. There was blood everywhere. Her skull was visible through the parted skin and her jaw was displaced. Her eyes were still wide open in the shocked expression she wore when it hit her.

"No, no! Oh my god! Lily! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed at her, shaking her shoulders, desperate to find any sign of life in her eyes but they remained blank. "Someone HELP!" I screamed at the quidditch players still in mid-air on the pitch." Someone please HELP me!"

I turned back to Lily. "Lily! Wake up! Wake UP! You're fine! It's just a scratch!" She didn't stir. "LILY! I'm begging you! Wake up! Wake up!" I screeched. Agony spread through me like a fire and I leant over and hugged Lily around the waist sobbing. "No! Wake up! Lily! Wake up!"

A hand clamped onto my shoulder and hurled me off her. Flint bent over her as I kneeled, my face in my hands next to her. "She can't be gone! She can't be!"

Flint bent down and listened for a sign of a heartbeat. He sat back on his ankles looking up at the rest of the quidditch team. They looked at him questioningly. He shook his head slowly and turned to me. The blood drained from my face into my stomach at the look on Flint's face. The corners of his eyes were pricked with tears and his mouth was turned down in an agonized expression. He shook his head again slowly.

"No! No!" I screeched at them. My voice was starting to go but I was numb. I no longer felt anything but rage and the agony in my chest. I threw up all over the ground. I leapt to my feet and flung myself around to face the beaters. "Which one of you did it? Which one of you killed her?" I bellowed.

They shook their heads quickly. I lunged at them, my hands fastening around someone's neck. I soon found myself on top of that person, writhing around trying to maintain my grip, trying to avenge my one and only true friend. I no longer had control of my limbs and they worked without me, throwing punches every which way to prevent being pulled off the struggling body. I kicked and yelled but it was six on one. I was over powered and held to the ground. I saw someone fly off on a broom towards the castle, presumably to get help, but I knew, deep inside my heart, that it was too late; she was gone.

They held me there, sobbing and spluttering and yelling, until Layla returned with Madam Kendle, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. They gasped when they saw Lily and Madam Kendle immediately knelt beside her, conjuring a stretcher from thin air and levitating Lily's body onto the stretcher. I tried to get up but they had my arms pinned to the ground. "No! Let go of me! Let me go!" I shrieked but they held me fast.

The teachers hurried up to the castle and disappeared behind the trees.

Their grips loosened and I shook myself free, jumping to my feet and running as fast as I could towards the castle. The grounds sloped upwards, my lungs screamed and my exhausted muscles begged for me to stop but I kept on running; I was driven on by thought of Lily's lifeless body lying on a hospital wing bed. _It can't be true! It can't be! _But I knew it was.

Up through the castle I ran, never stopping to take a break. What was a harmless trip to watch a training session had transformed into a life-threatening situation by a dreadful turn of events all in the space of a few minutes. Despair coursed through me and I sobbed as I reached the hospital wing doors and raced inside just as Dumbledore was about to close them.

"Yes. I suppose you have a right to be here, Severus."

But I wasn't listening. I raced to Lily's side grabbing her hand that had been so warm just minutes ago and was now as cold as ice. I let out a desolated moan as I knelt by her side gazing at her once sweet and compassionate face. Her eyes stared blankly at the sterile white ceiling, unseeing.

Madam Kendle was running her wand over Lily's head, muttering as she did so. Blood disappeared, her jaw reset itself and bandages trailed from the end of the wand around Lily's head. Part of me wondered why they bothered if she was already gone but the other part of me was glad to see her looking like herself again.

"Is she –" I choked.

"No."

I wondered if she guessed wrongly what question I was going to ask because I still didn't know if I still had my best friend. My question was answered as Madam Kendle continued.

"She's still alive. But only just."

"Oh thank heavens!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

Hope flickered in my chest as relief flushed my face. _She's still alive! _I held her hand tighter until Madam Kendle had finished bandaging her.

"She has suffered a serious amount of brain damage having hurt her head already this year. She must remain here."

"You will be able to cure her won't you?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'll be able to, certainly but it will take a long time."

"How long?" I asked quickly, desperate for more information.

"I don't know exactly…"

I stared at Lily, as worried as ever before. _What if she never recovers?_

"She'll be ok, Severus." Dumbledore assured me, surveying me over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "She's in good hands. It's time for you to return to your house common room. The staff have reported what has happened to your fellow students but do not feel obliged to answer any questions about the event that you don't feel comfortable answering. Don't let them bother you. Class will return to normal tomorrow morning."

With heart shattering effort I turned my back to Lily and started to walk to the door, every part of me wanting to turn back and run to her side but Albus Dumbledore was the Head Master and his orders must be followed.

A sudden thought occurred to me. I stopped and turned around. "Professor?"

"Yes Severus?"

"Before - "My voice cracked so I swallowed and paused. "Before Lily was – hit… Uh… Her eyes were brown instead of green."

"Brown?"

"Brown." I sniffed and wiped my nose. "I just thought you'd be interested."

"I'll look into it. Thank you Severus." Dumbedore's brow was creased as he turned back to Lily whose eyes were still dark brown.

I turned once again and walked out of the hospital wing. I took one last glance over my shoulder but Lily was hidden from view by the professors milling around her bedside, busying themselves with different tasks about her body. Through a gap I saw her foot twitch slightly and I turned my head away quickly and bit my fist to stop from crying out. A pain had seared my chest and ran through to my head. My head throbbed with my heart and my legs were becoming weak.

I stumbled up against the cold, stone wall, my hand clamped to my chest and breathing heavily. My vision went blank. The rest of the world was spinning and tilting but the only things that stayed the same and never wavered were the wall and the pains in my chest.

* * *

My vision returned as I heard voices coming from down the grand, marble staircase. I was lying on the floor of the corridor outside the hospital wing. I looked around and then scrambled to my feet.

Outside the windows, darkness pressed in ominously. _Night time. _The voices were coming from the Great Hall. _Everyone must be at dinner._

I ran down the staircase and into the Great Hall. The sound of clinking cups and chinking cutlery against plates ceased as I entered. Every face turned to me and the whispering started. Eyes followed me as I made my way, numbly, to the Slytherin table.

Not even bothering to find my friends I sat at the end of the table and looked around at the food. Anything I could have wanted was there but I wasn't hungry. Some seventh year boys were next to me and I listened in on their conversation, glad for the escape from my life and into theirs.

"I'm serious just ask her out, man." The blonde one told the darker haired boy.

"I can't! Every time I get close to her she just pushes me away!"

"Joel- "

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the feast in front of me. _No. Still not hungry._

"Oh hi, Snape." The blonde boy noticed me for the first time.

"How do you know my name?" I asked without looking up. I wasn't interested in talking.

"You've had a rough year! Everyone in Slytherin knows your name!" Joel, the dark haired boy exclaimed.

I nodded once to show my acknowledgement.

"Are you going to eat, man?" The blonde boy asked.

"No."

"You've got to eat something!" Joel exlcmaimed.

"No I don't." I said in a monotone.

"You'll starve!" The blonde said incredulously.

"No I won't."

They shook their heads in wonderment.

"My name's Fabian Goff by the way. And this is Joel Haeden."

I nodded again.

"You're quiet. So how's your little friend feeling?" Fabian asked in an upbeat tone.

I clenched my jaw but didn't answer.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine." Joel said encouragingly.

"I'm going to bed!" I said forcefully feeling sick of human contact.

"You really should eat something!" One of them called as I stormed out of the Great Hall. The yell drew attention to me once again but I didn't look back. I just kept on walking as fast as I could until I reached the dormitory. I jumped onto my bed and lay face down.

_Why Lily? Why? What did she ever do wrong? _I sobbed and yelled into my pillow until my throat was raw. _It's not fair! _I yelled in my head.

_Please help her recover! Please! I'll do anything! _I cried loudly. _Plea-eas-eas-ease! I sobbed._

* * *

**Hi!**

**Hope everyone found that a little bit tense and depressing at least. I was feeling sad as I wrote it and I was finding it difficult to express how Snape and I feel in words! So let me know if you think I could have done something better!**

**Thanks everyone! Please review! ;)**


	21. A Brewing Storm

**Hey guys! :)**

**I hope you all found last chapter very exciting because well… I dunno… I suppose I just want to entertain you all! :P**

**Anyway, in this chapter we'll find out why Lily's eyes were that horrible, unnatural brown! :D YAY! (I warn you, it's not as important as you may think) :P**

**This chapter is quite short because the next chapter will (most likely) be the last (or second last) chapter and also… I have an awesome idea for a kind of cliff hanger! :D Hope it keeps you hanging and that you like all the imagery at the start of this chapter! ;D**

**Anyway, here is the chapter!**

Chapter 21

The night went on for an extremely long time. Not once did I look up. Not even when Mulciber tried to shake me from a slumber I wasn't in. When, finally, I did look up, the sun was peeking its bald head above the trees of the Forbidden Forest and my friends' breathing beat the air in a calming rhythm.

I lay there with my chin in the crook of my elbow, watching the sunrise turn the grounds a sad, washed out pink. Avery stirred slightly and I turned my head as far as I could without moving my stiff body but he rolled over and his breathing became slow and deep once more. My head flopped back to rest on my arm and a bead of sweat rolled from my hairline, down my nose and onto my night shirt. I had had a rough night.

With difficulty, I turned onto my back, clenching my teeth with the effort and breathed in deeply. I wondered how Lily was. I wondered why her eyes were brown. I realised how much I missed the emerald green. I hoped they would return to normal. I hoped _she _would return to normal.

As bright light filtered through the glass in the window, one by one, my dorm mates stirred slowly and drew in a sharp intake of breath as they woke to a new day. They dressed and made their way out into the Common Room, an unspoken web of agreement not to disturb me spun between them.

After Longbottom had closed the door to the dormitory staircase behind him I sat up and looked around the room. The dorm was in a state of disarray. Night-clothes were strewn over the ends of beds and belongings were spread over the ground. I sighed loudly and pressed my palms into my eyes and looked up again. The room took a little while to focus but after some white lights popped into my vision, I could see clearly again.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up. I swayed slightly and clapped my hands to the side of my head then quickly gripped the post of my bed with one hand as I threatened to topple over. _Ugh._

I slid my right foot across the floor so that it was in front of the other one and swayed. Then I put my left foot in front of my right and continued to grab my dorm mates' bed posts for support as I made my way towards the door. I closed my eyes to give them a rest from focussing and my hand found the cool metal of the doorknob. I twisted it, nearly overbalancing myself in the process.

A warm breeze rushed over my face as the air warmed by the fire in the common room escaped into the cold depths of our dormitory. I opened my eyes at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Severus!" Lucius Malfoy was sitting on a chair outside our dormitory and pouring over an Astronomy text book. He leant over and retrieved a tray of breakfast from the side of his chair. "You're not going to class today."

"Why not?" I asked and my voice came out in a low rasping rumble. I felt dizzy from the use of my voice and I gripped the door frame for support.

"That's why." He watched me struggling to hold myself upright. "Here's some breakfast." He picked up the tray and held it out to me. I looked at him incredulously. He held it there with an expectant look on his face and then realised why I looked like I did. "On second thoughts… I'll carry it for you. How about that, 'ey?"

I nodded and made my way to a table down in the common room. Malfoy placed the tray in front of me and told me to eat up and that I would feel better when I had put some food into my body.

He was wrong and I ran to the bathroom to throw up the food I had just eaten. When I came back Lucius stood up. "You're just in shock, Snape."

"I figured that much." My stomach flipped. "I want to go see Lily."

"Snape you are in no state to leave the common room."

"I don't care. I just need to see her." I needed to see that she was alright. If she died I would lose the only happy part of myself.

"You can't! Dumbledore made me promise not to let you out of the Common Room!"

I ignored him and stumbled towards the exit. I felt Lucius's hand on my arm and I flinched. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere." Malfoy's mouth was close to my ear and he spoke in a quiet menacing tone. "Get upstairs. Now."

I didn't have a choice. With Malfoy's help, I made my way back up the dormitory stairs and into bed. As Lucius shut the door with a quiet snap I closed my eyes. A tear ran down my cheek as I fell into blackness.

…

I woke to the sound of my friends coming in from dinner. They crowded around my bed and talked in hushed tones.

"He's still asleep!" Someone whispered.

"How long has he been asleep for?"

"Do you think he's dead?"

"He's not dead you idiot!" Somebody hissed loudly.

"Maybe he's enchanted."

I opened my eyes, stretched and yawned.

"Oh thank god!" Longbottom exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

"No we didn't!" Mulciber said harshly. Then, turning to me he continued. "_He _thought you were dead."

I managed a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" Avery asked me empathetically.

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

They busied themselves with getting ready for bed and turned the lights out. Soon, the only sound I could hear was their slow rhythmic breathing and the sound of crickets and cicadas yelling and swearing in their prime hour outside the castle.

Everything was quiet.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, relishing in the excited jolt my stomach gave as I pictured what it would be like to talk to Lily alone in the hospital wing.

Having been bedridden all day, I now felt up to walking. I put on my school shoes with my pyjamas still on and I walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs and out of the common room.

I stopped before ascending the dungeon stairs and my eyes gravitated towards the door at the end of the corridor. Behind this door, a scrabbling noise could be heard for the Death Eater was awake. Bellatrix Lestrange was the reason for so many things happening this year. I wondered why Dumbledore insisted on having her locked up. Who cares if she goes back to Voldemort? She won't be much help to him in this state anyway.

I shrugged and walked up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. I made sure the coast was clear before continuing up the grand staircase to the hospital wing corridor. It was dark and quiet behind the door so I pushed it open, flinching as it creaked loudly.

Lily was the only one in the hospital wing as Madam Kendle had gone to bed. Lily was lying on the bed next to the wall that was furthest from the door.

I crept closer to her bedside and touched her hand. She jolted awake and looked around wildly for her disturber.

"Lil! It's me!" I hissed.

"Sev?" she whispered.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" Lily's voice sounded angry.

"Visiting – "

"Madam Kendle will catch you and you will be in SO much trouble!"

"I don't care. I just needed to know if you were ok."

"I'm fine! Now go away before you get caught out of bed after hours!"

My stomach flipped and I jumped as a loud voice sounded behind me. "Severus! What are you doing in the hospital wing?"

I turned as lights came on in the room. Madam Kendle was standing in the doorway to her quarters wearing her night dress and her night cap.

"I- I –"

"Visiting your friend?"

I nodded sheepishly.

Kendle strode over to me. I stiffened as she walked behind me, expecting her to grab my arm and steer me out of the room but instead she pulled out two chairs next to the bed and sat in one. She gestured for me to sit down in the other so I sat down slowly, expecting a trick.

Kendle looked at me expectantly. Her face was a vision of guilt and distress. Lily was looking from me to the teacher incredulously.

"Well, why are you here boy?"

"Er… I suppose I just needed to know that Lily was alright… And…"

"And what, Sev?" Lily asked innocently.

"The other day… Lily's eyes were brown and not green…"

Lily gasped. "You noticed…"

"There is a simple explanation for that."

"There is?" I asked, confused. "Is she possessed? Oh please tell me she's not –"

"No she's not possessed, Snape! How could you think such a thing?" Kendle asked incredulously. Lily looked confused.

"What does possessed mean?"

"Lily you know what possessed means!" I felt weak with relief and tense with worry. I turned back to Kendle whose eyebrows were creased with guilt and worry. "Then what's wrong with her eyes?" I asked.

"Memories make your eyes brighter, or, for people with brown eyes, darker. As memories are erased, your eyes grow paler until they turn an ugly, unnatural brown."

"But –"

"Don't interrupt, Sev, she's not finished." Lily told me.

I nodded to Madam Kendle to show her that she could continue.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me an order to erase the memories of the night you both suffered concussions and Infirmos and Regina were possessed."

"What happened to them?" Lily asked. "Are they ok?"

I looked at her incredulously until I remembered she had something wrong with her head.

Madam Kendle continued as though she hadn't heard. "But when we tried, we found that both of you had put up walls around the memories to protect them. I was following strict orders, you see." Her gravelly voice broke slightly. "So I was forced to try to break down those walls."

"That sounds painful." I said simply. "But why can I still remember everything?"

Lily was silent.

"Severus, your walls were much too strong for an ordinary witch like me to take down. When you were examined closely, we found that you were actually subconsciously performing a type of Occlumency."

"What's Occlumency?"

"It's a type of learned magic that helps you protect your mind from invasion."

"Wow."

Lily was silent.

"Lily, yours were strong, but not strong enough. We broke down the walls and succeeded in erasing the memories."

Lily was silent.

"We –" Madam Kendle's eyes welled with tears. "We created a domino effect; her memories began to erase themselves one by one."

"No." I whispered.

"I don't think she can remember anything except for people's names now and who they are to her." Madam Kendle choked on the end of her sentence.

"But – why wouldn't she tell me?" I whispered feeling like my heart was breaking all over again. "You'll be able to fix her won't you?" Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and my throat burned with unsaid words.

Madam Kendle sighed. "No. I won't be able to."

Instead of feeling upset, my chest swelled with rage. _SHE DID THIS TO HER! SHE DID THIS AND SHE WON'T EVEN TRY TO FIX IT! _But I didn't yell. I waited as I saw that the professor had more to say.

"I will be sending her to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries tomorrow morning. Early. They'll be able to fix her up. Her memories should be restored by the end of term which, if I remember correctly, is in a couple of days."

I made a sound that I had never made before. It was a cross between a shaky sigh and a groan.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "You nearly killed me!" And then I laughed. I never thought I'd laugh again but I laughed.

Madam Kendle was encouraged by my overjoyed face and suddenly looked happy that she had cheered me up and confident that she was in the right. "And we have cured anything else that could possibly be wrong with her! Her brain damage and everything!"

Lily was silent.

"Lily, dear?"

Lily was silent.

"I think it's time for you to go, Severus." Madam Kendle's face had fallen back into a vision of guilt and distress. "It appears Miss Evans has forgotten how to talk."

My recent euphoria drained from my face along with any colour I had managed to recover while I was laughing.

Madam Kendle was off her seat and herding me towards the double doors.

"Off you go! She'll be off to St Mungo's in the morning. Get some sleep! You look like a walking hell."

She pushed me out into the corridor and shut the doors promptly behind me. I paused and then turned around to stare at the doors in bewilderment. It all happened so quickly.

I made my way back down the stairs and caught my reflection in the knee deep water pooling out of Professor Gibliry's office. _Wow. I do look like a living hell._

Wait! Water?

I made my way slowly over to the door and turned the knob. A wave of water flooded out. It knocked me off my feet and with a swooping sensation in my stomach, I was swept away down the corridor.

My head was pushed under the surface and I tried to breather but got a mouth full of water. And then and there I thought I was going to die.

Spluttering and drowning in the darkness, I floundered around trying to find something to grab onto. My hand found an object and, with a mental cry of happiness, used it to push myself to the surface. I gasped as my head came above the water and drew in a huge lungful of air. My hands slipped slightly on the slimy object and I cried out in surprise as I was pushed under the raging torrent again. I scrabbled with the waves but I kept being swept down the corridor.

My muscles began to ache and my chest screamed for air. My air was waving everywhere and my eyes stung from opening them underwater. I felt my eyes begin to close with fatigue and my head cracked against a wall. Suddenly, just as I had given up hope of ever breathing again, my back slammed into something hard and the water evened out. I found my way to the surface and gasped and retched wondering how I had gotten out of that situation.

I was starting to cheer up and wonder why there was so much water in Professor Gibliry's office when I saw something that made my heart stop in my chest…

**Cliffhanger!**

**Woohoo! Please tell me you at least kind of want to know what's happened? :P**

**Hahaha sorry about the short chapter but I wanted the cliffhanger and this is sort of just how many words it came to! :( Sorry! **

**I was wondering if you guys would prefer short chapters and shorter update times or long update times and longer chapters. Just wondering. Also, I know that my best friend, Jasmine (moonshroom420) will want short chapters and short updates but she always reviews with 'boooooo too short' so I am kind of getting mixed messages from her here. :P**

**P.S. Jasmine if you review anything about being too short I'll have to keep making them long won't I? And that's not what you want! ;P**

**Anyway, tell me what you think everyone!**

**Also, shout out to rainbowspring! Thank you for reviewing every chapter and thanks so much for all your support. You come up with great ideas for the story! I need ideas for the sequel that will probably be their 4****th**** and 5****th**** years?... I think… could you please try to come up with something that could be going on? I'm trying but I need one fast and I'd like to throw ideas around with someone to see what they think could happen as well! PM or REVIEW if you have any ideas please! :P**

**Please REVIEW everyone and remember to tell me SHORT CHAPTERS or LONG CHAPTERS!**

**Gemma D**


	22. A silver tiara on her head she bore

**Hi everyone!**

**Cliffhanger ey? HAHAHA evil me. It's really quite enjoyable (being evil), you should try it some time. But I'm here to end the suspense! **

**By the way, I had an EXTREMELY disappointing amount of reviews last chapter. 1 review and 60 views SO FAR. That's a sixtieth of the people who read it. That's sad. :( There may be more reviews than that as more people read it before I finish writing and update. **

**Also, I'm up at the Gold Coast with no internet connection so I'll probably finish writing this chapter before I have internet again. Excuse the update date if it's late.**

**Also, I'm looking for ideas of what to rename this story once I have finished writing it! I'd like ideas if anyone has any. If there has been any of you out there that have been saying, "Wow this story would be so cool if it was named _" then please tell me! I need something better than "Snape's Story: Year 1" HAHAHA :)**

**Have fun reading! :P**

* * *

Chapter 22: "_Rich and rare were the gems she wore, and a silver tiara on her head she bore" - (Rowena Ravenclaw) _

* * *

I froze. My heart beat in my ears as I looked over the animal in front of me.

My eyes swept from the bottom to the top; over the orange fins to the orange scales and then the human skin, the orange starfish, the long blonde hair, beautiful face and comically-wide-open, amber eyes stretched wide with death. The pupils so large they almost covered the iris, making them appear black.

I gasped as realisation dawned. The amber eyes, the long blonde hair. I felt the colour drain from my face. Professor Gibliry was a mermaid. Professor Gibliry was dead.

_I have just seen death. I have just seen death. I have just seen death. Death. Death. Death. Death. _

I collapsed onto my knees beside her. Blackness started to creep at the corners of my vision but I kept on staring and I was still awake. My heart was pounding. It was in my mouth. The world tipped. I choked as I struggled to muffle a sob.

_She is dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

Why hadn't I noticed that she was a mermaid? There had to have been some tell-tale signs! Then the memories hit me and I almost fell over with how obvious it was.

"_Hey, was there something… odd about Professor Gibliry? Do you remember?"_

"_Yeah I remember. But she seemed fine." Avery chuckled. "Except for her office."_

_I slid to the edge of my seat as he continued._

"_It was THE strangest office I have EVER seen!"_

"_What was wrong with it?"_

"_It was… all… blue."_

"_So?" I asked, feeling crestfallen._

"_Well, everything was an ocean blue… and there was this HUGE tank at the back. It was so big it was almost like an aquarium. There were only a few fish in it so she hardly needed a tank that_ big_. I think she must be a big lover of the ocean. There were shells everywhere too." Of course!_

_Her eyes flashed black when she was angry or worried in the hospital wing when she pushed me back onto the pillows. Maybe her pupils just grew with supernatural mermaid abilities?_

So that explained the water, the tank must have burst and she must have drowned. _But mermaids can breathe underwater! _A voice in the back of my head reminded me. _Well… when she was swept down the corridor she must have… hit a wall or something and become unconscious and then forgotten how to breathe underwater. Yes that must be it! But why did the tank burst?_

Echoing footsteps interrupted my pondering and my head snapped up in alarm. _What if I get caught next to her body? I'll be expelled… or… arrested… or something horrible! _

So I did the only thing I thought I could… I ran for it.

Sprinting along the corridor, trying to keep my footsteps as light as possible, I looked back over my shoulder and saw the shadows of teachers approaching the scene. Their voices were raised in alarm as they questioned what happened.

I jumped into a broom cupboard that I hadn't noticed before and watched out of a crack in the door. I didn't look what was inside because I was too interested in the goings on of outside.

I heard Professor McGonagall exclaim. "Good heavens! What has happened here?"

A strangled cry ripped through the space and echoed off the spacious walls.

Professor McGonagall dropped to her knees beside Professor Gibliry.

"No! Amber! Amber you listen to me! Amber!" A choked sob came from someone in the group. Professor McGonagall had Professor Gibliry's head resting on her knee. Her hands were on either side of Gibliry's head and she was calling into her face. Her usual stern, self-control was gone. "Wake up! Amber, listen to me! Don't go! You're going to be fine!"

Then Dumbledore's calming voice boomed out, "Minerva, I am afraid it is too late. She is already gone."

"NO!" The scream ripped through my chest like a blade and I gasped in pain. My throat burned from the effort of not crying and I turned my back against the back of the cupboard to rest against it. I fell backwards and stumbled clumsily as my feet stepped to try and regain my balance.

I turned around slowly, wondering what I had gotten myself into. A huge room opened up in front of me. Enormous piles, stacked to the high ceiling of junk met my eyes. Chairs, wigs, statues, lamps, books and everything else you could ever imagine.

I looked around, wonderstruck. This room couldn't have been there before, otherwise I would have been too curious not to have a look around.

I took one step and recoiled backwards as more echoing footsteps slapped down the aisles of junk. Someone was inside.

The footsteps started to fade as if they were heading in the opposite direction so I drew a deep breath and plucked up the courage and then took a brave step in the direction of the noises. When no more footsteps came near me I started to follow the echoing footsteps. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

I kept on after the hurrying footsteps until I came to a fork in the aisle. My head snapped from side to side as I tried to figure out where the footsteps had come from. Then they stopped. The rhythm had somehow been keeping me calm and now the silence pressed in against me. My ears rang in the loud silence. My head kept swinging quickly from side to side as I tried to identify small noises like the occasional cheep of a bird or the quiet scurrying of a rat's feet, each one a sudden danger. My heart was beating so loudly that I was surprised I could hear anything at all. Anything could be creeping up on me right now. I spun around so fast that I nearly knocked an umbrella of a three-legged stool. I wanted to catch the person creeping up on me in the act. But there was no one there. Amazing how the human mind works, creating dangers out of sounds and whispers.

I jumped as the loud footsteps began to slap, slap, slap again. I could hear now that the invader had taken the left fork so I began to run down it, terrified of losing them, terrified of catching up.

I skidded to a halt as I heard the breathing of the intruder. I was getting close. I peered around the end of an aisle cautiously, my heart in my mouth, my pulse in my temples.

I gasped loudly as I saw the face of the intruder snap towards where I was hiding. I clapped a hand over my mouth to cover up my loud breathing.

Voldermort was looking straight at me. He was standing less than four feet away. I started to back-up, hoping to god that He hadn't actually seen me but heard what He thought was a gasp but could be mistaken for something else. I could still see Him as I backed away. I was puffing into my hand and starting to get dizzy from breathing in carbon dioxide, when I caught sight of Voldermort's endeavours into the Room of Hidden Objects.

From under his cloak, He pulled a shimmering tiara. I did a double take in shock. My eyes stretched wide in the darkness as I tried to decide if I had seen the right thing. Yes it was definitely a tiara. A beautiful silver one. What in the name of Merlin's designer dress shirt would Voldermort, The Dark Lord, want with a pretty tiara?

He held it at His eyelevel and His face showed affection, an emotion many had sworn that Voldermort lived without. But something about that tiara made Him want to hide it, protect it, love it.

He opened a black velvet box and placed the crown gently into the velvet. Then without warning, he spun around and headed straight for me. I gasped into my hand again and backed into some chairs in my haste to be hidden. The chairs cascaded down under me with loud bangs and crunches. I was on the ground in among the chairs. Voldermort stopped. Voldermort could see me clearly now and I could see him.

His skin was as pale as the whitest snow. His eyes were red slits without pupils and His nose was so flattened that it appeared He had air holes instead. His head was bald and purple veins could be seen through the transparent skin. His slight figure was swirled in a dark robe that appeared to not be a solid but a gas instead, floating around him.

He raised his wand. His white, spiderlike fingers crept slowly along the powerful stick. He sliced it through the air with lightning speed and swept away as a sharp pain stabbed my chest and my back was forced backwards into a chair.

I looked down and saw a large cut across my chest. It was bleeding profusely into my grey nightshirt. I gritted my teeth as I tried to stand up. Pain shot through me and I collapsed on the ground again. It was stinging so badly I could have died and I was breathing fast with agony. My head started to throb but I was too angry to pass out again. _Voldermort jinxed me. Voldermort's going to get it._

With my right hand supporting me, holding onto the chair with my left hand, I managed to haul myself to my feet and use that propulsion to start walking quickly back the way I had come. Voldermort was no more than a wisp of black smoke by now having used his legendary flying powers to get away quickly. Anger and rage were now pulsing through my veins along with fear and pain. They mixed together to form an emotion I had never felt before. I wanted to sit and cry but the logical part of my mind knew that something horrible was going on and that my friends were in danger. _Voldermort's in the castle. Voldermort's at Hogwarts. Voldermort's going to kill everyone. Voldermort. Voldermort. Voldermort._

I persuaded my feet into a run and every breath tore at my chest, making the wound deeper and causing more blood to flow from the cut. It hurt so much that a suicidal voice entered my head.

_Wouldn't it be easier if you just gave up? Wouldn't it be easier if you just… stopped breathing?_

_NO!_

I found the door faster than I thought I would and wrenched it open, literally spilling out of the cupboard.

"Voldermort's in the castle! Voldermort's here! He's here at Hogwarts! Volder –" I yelled.

* * *

**And because I'm evil, that's where I'll leave you! MWAHAHAHA!**

**I was seriously about to keep writing when I decided to read it through and see if it made sense. I got to this part and thought,**_** Holy crap! I would be in so much suspense if I was reading this and the author left it here! **_**And so… I did. :P**

**Sorry about the really short chapter but I thought it was a pretty good cliffhanger and I'm pretty proud of it. It wasn't supposed to end here but it did. No hate please!**

**You have to admit that it was a short update date compared to normal too!**

**There was still only one review when I came back from the coast! Soooo that's disappointing... but I hope I get more revies on this chapter! Also, I'm off to Cairns for a week tomorrow night so I probably won't update during that time and I don't even know if I'll have time to write. :(**

**Thanks for reading and please review and ask questions about what's going on. Maybe tell me what you think is going on? Tell me how you think Professor Gibliry died. Tell me how you think the tank burst. Tell me who you think is behind Professor Gibliry's death. Tell me what extremely important reference I have made to the books! There is more you could tell me and ask me about this chapter but there's no way I'm going to write them all down. There is so much to consider about this chapter in such a short amount of words! Have fun considering and wondering and I'll update as soon as I can! :D**

**Gemma Darling xoxo**


	23. The first battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone! I'm going to start writing this chapter now! I spent the better part of a four hour car trip around The Table Lands thinking about the plot of my story and which way I'm going to go with it! But I have finally decided and now I am in Port Douglas and am going to try and get some writing done now (even though I probs won't get much done) :(! **

**I recommend reading the two last sentences of the last chapter I wrote just to give you a background since it's probably awhile since you read it!**

**Sorry if the update date is long!**

**Here is the chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 23:

A scene unlike any other met my eyes and it cut me off mid-sentence.

First, a tyrant of noise hit me like a brick wall. Feet thundered like hundreds of horses running from a pack of wolves. Screams ripped the air and bangs and smashes sounded as banisters and staircases were blasted apart.

Next, the sight. Green and rainbow jets of light flew from the wands of the battling people. Teachers and black hooded and masked people, danced around, dodging each other's curses and firing them back as they duelled. The castle was being ripped apart by the spells and I yelled as I was forced to jump out of the way of a falling statue.

"Snape – get – out – of – here!"

Professor McGonagall was duelling a blonde Death Eater whose mask had fallen off. She yelled for me to leave through gritted teeth as she fired spells from her wand every word she said. I wanted to help but I knew that I couldn't. _I'd never make it out alive. I might even get in the way._

I moved to get away from the scene but I stopped as I saw the face of the Death Eater she was duelling. He looked vaguely familiar… like I'd seen him somewhere before… but I couldn't put his face to a name.

Professor Quirrel was battling a tall wizard whose hair was a brown colour. His mask was still on but his voice was unforgettable. He seemed to be screeching insults at the Professor with whom he was in the midst of duelling.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you and all your muggle loving students!" He shrieked.

Professor Quirrel ignored him and turned his head to me, still expertly, blocking spells and sending some back. "Snape! What are you still doing here? GO!"

As if something snapped inside of me, I was filled with terror and the urge to run. I sprinted away and down the Grand Staircase where I saw Prefects herding students out the front doors into the grounds. The students' cries were louder here and as I took the steps two at a time, I saw older students helping their younger siblings to get out. The younger children clung to their elders and cried in fright. _Hold on… that's how old I am and I'm not crying. Geez._

I crashed into someone as I ran down the steps and stumbled, nearly sending myself and the other person down the steps. I was on my back on the steps with a searing pain in my spine but on default, I apologised profusely. I looked up into the person's face but instead of seeing facial features, I saw a Death Eater's mask. My stomach flipped in terror and I scrambled backwards to get out of reach even though I knew I wouldn't be able to get outside a spell's range in this corridor.

The Death Eater raised his wand and started to speak a spell but froze in mid-motion and then fell absurdly forwards on his face, stiff as a board.

Fabian Goff, the seventh year I had met in the Great Hall the other night, stood behind, grinning at me. His face was handsome in his glee and excitement.

"Thanks mate!" He spoke with an unmistakeable Australian accent. "You just helped me take down my first Death Eater!"

"No problem." I wheezed. I was still slightly winded from the fall and my back ached horribly.

Another Death Eater moved in to take the other's place and Fabian and the other man moved away as they battled.

I noticed that almost all of the Seventh years were fighting and I swelled with pride as I saw that some Slytherins were still amongst the fighting Hogwarts students. _Slytherin isn't so bad after all._

Still sitting with my back up against the wall, I surveyed the scene some more until a particularly fierce battle moved into my field of vision.

Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick were duelling a tall, menacing looking witch. Her hair was out of control and curly. It was as black as the most starless night imaginable. Her eyes were blacker than her hair and shadowed with lack of sleep and dark eye-shadow. The two Professors were making her angry as they duelled her and her face was screwed up in rage. She was terrifying.

My eyes were roaming to the next battling couple when a voice made my head snap around to watch the triple duel I had been eyeing.

"How did you escape?" Professor Slughorn rumbled as he fired spells at her every which way.

"Oh I don't feel the need to spill my darkest secrets to you, Slughorn." She blocked all of the oncoming hexes in her stride, spinning and slicing as she dodged and blocked and fired and dodged again. "Say, how is the Pyramid anyway, Flitwick?"

_What pyramid?_

"Pyramid? I'm sure I don't know what you mean!" Flitwick squeaked.

"Oh I think you do! Flamell's Pyramid? Ring a bell?" The lady shot a particularly nasty spell at the tiny Professor but he blocked it in his stride.

"Oh I don't feel the need to spill my darkest secrets to you either, Miss Lestrange." He piped.

I gasped as I realised who they were fighting. Bellatrix Lestrange was on the loose.

Bellatrix was momentarily disarmed by the confidence of his words and in this moment she was distracted. Slughorn used this advantage to move around to her other side and send a jinx flying at her back. She fell forward onto the ground but as she began to scramble back up, they were on her, moments away from firing spells at the same time and finishing her off.

She whimpered with her bottom lip stuck out in the hope that one of them would crack and let her go but the teachers' remained stony faced and serious. It was unnerving.

"Get out of the way! No one help me!" A familiar, male, booming yell, echoed off the walls.

I barely had time to see who it was before the ground shook and a crack sounded above my head. I looked up frantically and tried to move out of the way but I didn't get out in time. A huge amount of weight smashed my legs into the ground as a large fraction of banister from an upstairs stairwell fell and crushed me beneath its huge weight. Then all I knew was pain.

My heart raced and my legs felt like they were snapped in ten thousand different places and they probably were. They ached, they stung, they stabbed, they cramped; any type of pain you could imagine, that's what I was experiencing.

I screamed out as the hurt threatened to engulf me and push me further into the marble floor. I yelled and howled but no one was listening and suddenly, everything went silent.

Dumbledore and Voldemort had made their way into the centre of the space and were circling each other menacingly, each waiting for the other to make the first move and attack.

"Tell me, Dumbledore. Give me what I need and you shall be spared." Voldemort snarled.

"I believe you have what you need, Tom." _Tom?_ "I believe you have recovered Miss Lestrange from the dungeon. You have all the information you could possible need within her mind." Dumbledore's voice was remarkably calm.

"You know very well that she is brain washed and can't remember any of that, Dumbledore."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do." Voldemort snapped.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has information you need does she not?"

"Not anymore." He growled, then losing his temper completely, "YOU WIPED HER MEMORIES AND YOU KNOW IT! TELL ME NOW AND EVERYONE HERE SHALL BE SPARED! KEEP THE INFORMATION, AND I WILL KILL EVERY LAST TEACHER AND STUDENT IN THIS ROOM!

"Tom…"

"Don't 'Tom' me! Tell me what you know about Flamell's Pyramid!"

The pain in my legs was becoming unbearable and I sobbed slightly under my breath and tears ran down my face, obscuring my vision slightly. I gritted my teeth and listened.

"Flamell has a pyramid?" Dumbledore didn't sound remotely surprised.

"I know you are familiar, Dumbledore!" Voldemort sounded impatient. Then his voice turned sweet and delicate in a sick, psycho kind of way. "But… perhaps people here would like to know… Should I tell them Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore remained silent.

Voldemort raised his voice to speak to the room at large now, though he kept his eyes locked on Dumbledore.

"Nicholas Flamell built a Pyramid!" He said loudly. "But it wasn't just a pyramid! It was very powerful. It was, in fact, the centre of the world of magic!"

Mumbles of disbelief thundered around the room.

"You sound disbelieving! It is _the centre_ of all magic. It is the world's balance of happiness and sadness, darkness and light. It controls every single core of every single wand made in our world," He called, his voice changing pitch slightly with glee. "You can see the appeal of controlling it. The Ruler of The Pyramid is virtually… indestructible." He whispered the last word menacingly and I felt the onlookers draw back in fear.

Blackness edged into my vision but I held onto curiosity and stayed conscious.

"That's all very well, Tom, but what would you do with all of that power?" asked Dumbledore. "May I ask a few questions myself?"

Voldemort hardened his glare but didn't say anything. It was Dumbledore's turn.

"It was discovered, earlier this evening, that our much loved Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Gibliry has been hit by a killing curse and murdered. Do you know anything about that, Tom?"

"She was simply in the way, Dumbledore! You of all people know what it's like to have people stand in your way to power!"

Dumbledore paled. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I came in through her office window and I was immediately discovered. She, stupid as she was, drew her wand and I drew mine. I came out on top. Simple." Dumbledore was silent. "Now as I was saying, I wish to be the next Ruler of the Pyramid! I need a code, a code to open it. Bellatrix was on her way back from retrieving it when she was captured and held at Hogwarts." There was a furious hiss from somewhere in the crowd. "However, her memories have been erased and she cannot remember the information. Dumbledore? This is your chance to tell me."

Voldemort waited expectantly.

"We'll never tell you Voldemort!" Someone yelled from the gathering. Others joined in.

"YEAH!"

Dumbledore smiled at Voldemort having allowed his supporters to answer for him.

A look of pure rage crawled slowly onto Voldemort's face as the people around yelled insults. Then, as quick as a flash of lightning, He slashed his wand through the air and the first spell of the epic battle was fired.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Sorry! But you did ask for shorter chapters! ;) **

**I'm back from North Queensland now so I have had some time to write this chapter! I didn't have ANY time at all during the first week of holidays because I was doing fun things like scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef! Fun as, btw!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Please leave a review!**

**Gemma Darling xoxo**


	24. Wipe Away the Last of Our Humanity

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the update date but I am setting myself an update time (as suggested by Jasmine) and I will be trying to update once a week. It will be on Sundays. :D Thanks for understanding!**

**I just wanted to acknowledge sneezingpanda12345 who only started reading my story about a week ago and is up to… chapter 16 I think? This person has reviewed every chapter and I check my emails and have like five new reviews at a time because they are reading continuously! :D It makes me very happy. Also, a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed every chapter and everyone who has reviewed at all and even everyone who reads and doesn't review. Yes, I know that there are people not reviewing! :P**

**Chapter time! Remember to read the bottom Author's Note! It's very important! :D**

* * *

Chapter 24:

Purple flames flew from Voldemort's wand. They lashed Dumbledore's side and he cried out in surprise and pain. Voldemort laughed manically.

"Dumbledore! You're losing your touch in your old age!"

Dumbledore's face didn't change as he sliced his wand through the air and shot a jet of blue light at Voldemort who blocked it easily and sent a killing curse back.

Dumbledore stepped to the side gracefully and did a full turn before sending back a blinding red spell with his wand pointed over his head.

Now Voldemort was forced to dodge and he jumped to the side just in time. The curse just missed his chest and he turned back to Dumbledore his pupils narrowing even further in fury.

Dumbledore widened his stance with his wand at the ready, preparing himself for the next attack.

Voldemort breathed fire that swept around like a snake and singed Professor Dumbledore's long, silver beard. Dumbledore sent a jinx flying back and it hit Voldemort right in the stomach. His arms began to twitch and then his neck and his legs until his whole body was spasming like he was having a seizure.

He pointed his wand at his own chest and cried, "Seizi-off!"

Voldemort returned to the battle with renewed anger. Spells flew every which way and people all around me dropped to the ground as they were hit with killing curses flying from Voldemort's wand.

Dumbledore blocked the curses coming towards him and looked around hurriedly as Voldemort slaughtered people all around him.

People's cries of shock and grief rang through the space as their loved ones were killed right before their eyes and soon people were yelling in rage and despair; the noise was deafening. As I watched, I saw the Head Boy, Edward Lovett, collapse when a green spell from Voldemort's wand hit him squarely in the chest.

A scream unlike any I had heard before split the chaotic uproar in half. A woman, a seventh year girl, ran as fast as she could to his side. She pushed people out of the way to get to him and just as she reached him and realised he was dead, she screamed again as if she was in physical pain herself.

A Death Eater she had disturbed as she pushed past took this valuable time, while she was vulnerable, to send a curse flying at her back and her scream was silenced swiftly as she collapsed on top of Edward. She coughed one last time and blood splattered onto Lovett's shirt. The back of her nighty was soaked in blood and her blonde hair was red at the ends where it had touched her back. A stream of blood flowed from her mouth and down her chin. The light left her eyes and, staring straight ahead, her expression was still the same look of horror as when she had seen him die. A single tear squeezed itself out of her lifeless eye, cutting a trail through the blood and dropping off her chin onto the floor.

I sobbed in fear and sorrow. _What is going on?_ _How can Voldemort take all of these people's lives?_ Tears ran down my face in earnest.

As I surveyed the scene I realised that what I had seen was happening all over the corridor. People crouched over their loved ones, protecting their bodies as the Death Eaters closed in and tried to finish them off.

Voldemort's face was a sick mixture between rage and joy as he swept his wand through the air, collapsing more people.

Dumbledore looked around and seemed to make a decision for himself as people started to run in to help. He pointed his wand in front of him, clutching it with both hands and a blue explosion sent everyone flying.

Voldemort was blasted backwards and landed on his back a few metres away.

It soon became apparent that Dumbledore's spell had created an invisible barrier between the watching crowd and the battle. People bashed their hands against the invisible barrier trying to get through to help.

But Dumbledore hadn't stopped to appreciate his work. He was on Voldemort before he could even think about getting up. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and Dumbledore caught it.

I realised my legs didn't hurt anymore and I nearly melted with the pleasure of the numbness the adrenalin had given me.

"Are you going to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort hissed from the ground. He leered at Dumbledore, trying in vain at some humour. He had propped himself up on his elbows. He smiled a twisted smile.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. Then he opened them quickly as Voldemort spoke again.

"You're weak! Just like every single one of the people I killed. Weak!" Voldemort taunted him.

"Not having the desire to kill a person is not weakness, Riddle."

Dumbledore readied himself to strike when…

"STOP!" A high pitched scream came from my right. Everything fell silent. I craned my neck around the banister pinning me to the ground and saw Bellatrix Lestrange holding a struggling Professor Quirrell. A glint of silver caught my eye and with a jolt I realised that, having lost her wand in the battle, she was holding a knife to his throat. "DO IT AND EVERYONE DIES, DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore looked around him and saw that the Death Eaters each had a person wrapped tightly in their arms. Bellatrix cackled menacingly. Every single Hogwarts student and teacher had a knife to their throat or a wand to their temple except for me, barely visible behind the chunk of banister.

"Drop your wand!" She yelled at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed and dropped his wand. It made a loud clatter in the silence.

Voldemort grinned and got to his feet.

Someone whimpered in the silence as the Death Eater's grip tightened on their hair.

Glancing around, I found that Fabian Goff had a ragged looking man holding him by his blonde hair. The blade was pressing harder and harder into his neck and as I watched, a bead of blood formed under the knife and ran down to his collar bone, staining his shirt. He whimpered again softly.

"The other one too, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore dropped Voldemort's wand and it made an equally disturbing noise in the loud silence. Voldemort bent and picked it up ever so slowly as if waiting for an attack.

"Joel!" Someone screamed across the dungeon. All attention was turned to Fabian and then to where he was looking. Joel Haeden's Death Eater was pushing the knife further and further into Joel's throat as he struggled.

"That's it!" The Death Eater lost his temper and with one quick, practised, fluid motion he slit the young boy's throat and let him collapse to the ground.

"NO!" Fabian shrieked. He struggled harder, yelled and sobbed but the Death Eater holding him pressed the knife harder against his throat too so he stopped but continued to cry silently and sob underneath his breath. Tears ran down his face and he mouthed silent words of desperation as he cried.

Tears blurred my own vision and I sniffed sadly, reaching down with my head to wipe my nose on the shoulder of my robes. That's when I realised. _Oh no! My hands are trapped too!_

"Surely that wasn't necessary, Greyback?" Dumbledore asked but he didn't mean it as a question. He was looking at the Death Eater with sadness and something else… was it… pity?

"Now, tell the Dark Lord what he wishes to know or all of these people will be killed!" Bellatrix screeched maliciously.

Dumbledore bowed his head in defeat.

"No, Dumbledore! Don't tell him! We're not worth the whole Wizarding World!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

There was a sickening slice and a gargle as blood poured out of their neck onto the floor. The last words spoken by that person were a protest against Voldemort. I swallowed as my mouth went dry. I pictured having my life flash before my eyes as my existence spilled out onto the marble floor in blood.

My head was spinning and people were shouting from where they were held. More people were collapsing on the ground until a poka-dot pattern of blood decorated the floor.

Dumbledore held his hand up for silence. He sounded angrier than I had ever heard him when he spoke.

"Very well, Tom." Dumbledore growled deep in his chest.

Dumbledore slowly bent down and retrieved his wand. He kept his eyes and head pointed up at the crowd to see if they had made a move but no one spoke or did anything.

_Just tell him something fake!_ I thought.

"If you don't tell Him the truth, Albus, He'll find out and we'll be back worse than ever. More people will die and it will be all your fault!"

I could see now that there was no way out. Dumbledore had to tell him the code in front of every single person in the room… that was alive.

He raised his wand and a blue substance wove around the crowd. It created a soundproof, domed shield. But I was within that shield. I could hear everything.

Dumbledore stared over Voldemort's shoulder at me and winked subtly.

Then I was confused. _Dumbledore knows I can hear him? Why wouldn't he do anything about it?_

Dumbledore sighed as he eyed the watching people, their cries silenced by the existence of the barrier. His face looked worn and old.

"The code, Dumbledore," Voldemort spat.

"To open the pyramid you will need half an amethyst gemstone, a full, true pearl from the biggest clam in the deepest part of the ocean."

"Is that it? Ha."

"You will need a ruby soaked in the blood of your own fear."

Voldemort looked confused and sceptical. "What about the code to break the curse surrounding the heart! I'm sure I will need a spell or something to become The Ruler!"

"You will need to join an emerald and a piece of obsidian, the blackest stone there is, with an unbreakable piece of magic called… well… I'm sure you know, Tom."

"If you're going to go on about how important love is and how it's unbreakable then don't because I don't want to hear it, Dumbledore!" Voldemort said forcefully. "Love is weakness!"

"Love is power beyond anything you can imagine. I feel sure you'll learn this someday." Dumbledore countered calmly.

Voldemort laughed. "Dumbledore, I have no fear. How am I supposed to have… whatever you said before?"

"Oh you will work it out, Tom. Good night."

And just like that, in a whirl of black robes and smoke, He was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**There will probably be one or two more chapters and this story will be over! D: But never fear! That means I get to start the sequel!**

**The epic battle is over, tell me what you thought (and I apologise for my appalling imagery and my completely sucky action scenes writing. Feel free to critique! :P)**

**Also, it would be appreciated to know your thoughts on the whole "Flamel's pyramid" thing. Is it too corny? I can think of something else if it is! And the code? Ugh please tell the truth! I need to know!**

**I thought of a few title names for this story and I would like a vote please! Leave a review with your answer!**

"**Snape's Story- Flamel's Pyramid"**

"**Snape's Story- Scream"**

"**Snape's Story- The Battle"**

"**Snape's Story- The Battle of Hogwarts"**

"**Snape's Story- The code of Flamel"**

"**Snape's Story- Flamel's Code"**

"**Snape's Story- The Pyramid of Flamel"**

**Or any of these without 'Snape's Story' in front of it.**

**Definitely open to suggestions on titles! These are all really lame! One, two or three words would be best! :D**

**Thanks,**

**Gemma Darling xoxo **


	25. Crushing thoughts to pieces

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I don't have anything much to say so… Here's the chapter! :D I do apologise, it is a bit of a filler chapter :( but it is very necessary to say how he gets from A to B and so on… you also find out some interesting things in this chapter that are important for later on! :P**

**Chapter 25! Woohoo!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Crushing thoughts to pieces

I inhaled deeply and quickly and my eyes snapped open. I was staring at a very plain, white roof. My arms were tied down on the bed and my muscles ached from being so still. I tried to move my legs but I found that even if I had the strength to move them a centimetre, they were strapped down too.

With a great effort I turned my head to the side. A slicing pain shot up my neck. Someone gasped.

"He's awake, Madam Kendle!" A girl exclaimed with a familiar American accent.

Footsteps from my left and then a cold hand cradled my cheek. I tipped my head to the other side and saw the Hospital Wing Mistress's lined face. She nodded to herself and hurried off to another bedside to check another patient.

"How are you feeling?" a boy's voice asked from my right. I turned my head towards the voice. Infirmos had pulled up a chair by my bedside. His hair was messed up at the back and his eyes had dark rings around them. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh brilliant!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I tried to push myself into a sitting position but failed and groaned as I slid back onto my pillows.

"Yeah, Infirmos!" The girl with the accent shifted her position and moved into my field of vision. It was Regina and she was grinning confidently as if she'd found her lost puppy. Her side fringe fell into her eyes and she reached up with trembling fingers and brushed it away. She hid her distress with an extremely sarcastic comment. "He feels as good as new! Why don't we crush your arms and legs into a pulp and see how you feel after being out for two and a half weeks!" She beamed at him.

Infirmos smiled weakly at her.

"Two and a half weeks?" My stomach dropped through the bed onto the floor. "I was out for two and a half weeks?"

"Well, yeah." Regina popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth and chewed as she talked. "You've been in a coma. You kept thrashing around so they had to tie you down." She smiled.

"Where's Avery?" I asked them. I looked around as far as I could to see if he was there but he wasn't.

Mulciber cleared his throat. "Er- He's not here."

"Yeah, we got that! Thanks, Infirmos," Regina rolled her eyes, she, being the only American student at Hogwarts.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Regina cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow. "He didn't want to be here when you woke up and you were scheduled to wake up today so… he left. He thinks it's his fault you're hurt and that all of these people died. He hasn't slept since The Battle."

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know. I suppose he discovered caffeine." Mulciber smiled slightly.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Someone started to sob hysterically. Regina and Mulciber looked behind them and then looked at each other and then back at me.

"Who's crying?" I asked.

Mulciber and Regina looked at each other again.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked starting to get worried.

"It's Frank Longbottom. His dad was one of the people killed in the fight." Mulciber said.

"Oh." I felt sick with the information. I may have seen my friend's father die before my eyes.

"He's been crying on and off. He insisted that his dad not be moved so he's taking up a hospital bed but I think Madam Kendle understands." Mulciber elaborated while Regina looked around the room.

"There were so many people killed." Regina whispered. "They think about 97 have been found amongst the wreckage but there are more that have been reported missing."

"Families are grieving. Dumbledore is going to hold a joint funeral for all of them out in the grounds. He wanted to wait until you woke up since you were there to see it all." Mulciber told me.

"That was nice of him." I said dryly.

"I think it is." Regina said.

Madam Kendle hurried over.

"Bit stiff are we, dear?" She asked in her unnerving gravelly voice. She helped me to sit up on my pillows and untied my limbs.

I nodded and found this was too painful. I managed a grimace as I shifted my position on the bed. Regina and Infirmos watched on.

She smiled at me sympathetically and started to fuss over me. She spoke rather quickly as if trying to get something over with. She opened my mouth and lifted up my arms and legs, inspected them and put them back down, her orange quill scratching away behind her. "Two and a half weeks is a long time to be out, I know. But it was a necessary precaution. Your muscles and your bones needed time to heal and… well… the worst of the injured have been moved to St Mungo's now so you don't have to deal with seeing them again. You needed to get over the shock, you see?"

"Of course." I said.

Madam Kendle hustled away for a moment.

I brought my wrist up in front of my face and examined the angry red scars from the ropes. I winced at the sight of them and began to rub them tenderly while I surveyed the hospital wing.

Grown men and women lay with bandages and slings on their beds, chatting to their neighbours while they sipped a cup of tea.

As I watched, an older looking wizard with his arm in a sling pointed to a kettle on his bedside table with his good arm. It lifted up off the table and poured its contents into his cup. The cup flew from the saucer and into the old wizard's hand not spilling a drop.

Madam Kendle came bustling back. She was holding a white tube of cream. "Here, this will help with the burns. Apply five times a day please. Go on, do a layer now."

I unscrewed the lid and squeezed some into my hand. "Who are these people?"

"Oh… they're student's parents and grandparents who turned up to join the fight against You Know Who."

"Oh… yes… of course." I rubbed it onto the red marks and it tingled and then stung. I winced a little.

Longbottom's weeping stopped and a sniff followed.

"You'll be in for another night, dear, just until we get everything sorted out." She told me.

She started to hasten away again but I stopped her. "Madam Kendle?"

"Yes, Hunny?" She looked back over her shoulder.

"What date is it?" I asked her.

"May 2nd."

"The school year is nearly over?" I was shocked.

"That's right! But don't you worry, Hun, classes have been cancelled anyway. There are rumours about a hearing… you know… about whether Hogwarts is safe enough to stay open."

She hurried away to another bed and left me to ponder her sentence.

_If Hogwarts closed… closed… closed… I would be nothing… nothing… nothing… I'd be stuck at home with my parents… parents... parents… and their fighting… fighting… fighting…_

My head spun.

_But you'd have Lily!_

A voice in the back of my head pointed out. I smiled and it didn't hurt anymore.

_You could still play together, hang out together and be friends._

I smiled wider.

_Where is Lily anyway?_

I gasped. In all of my pain I had forgotten Lily and her memories.

"Madam Kendle! Madam Kendle!"

She came over quickly with an impatient look on her face.

"What is it?"

"How is Lily? Is she going to be better?" I asked urgently, feeling desperate for information.

"Yes, yes! She is making great progress! Now if you'll excuse me…" She made to hurry off again but I stopped her once more.

"When can I see her?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't know! Now please excuse me, dear, I have a lot on my hands at the moment…" The rest of her words were lost as she almost jogged away again.

I sat back into my pillows and thought about Lily for a little while.

The hospital moved around me and patients were moved in and out for check-ups. Potions were taken and spells were casted but all the while I thought about Lily and eventually, everything else disappeared and there was only her and her sweet little face, her glowing, green eyes and her fiery, flowing red hair in my mind.

Something almost physically pushed against that thought barrier. I almost physically pushed against it.

_No I don't want to think about anything else! I want to think about Lily!_

Unfortunately, it was stronger and I remembered something.

I sat up in my bed and opened my eyes. The hospital wing was dark and silent. It must have been the middle of the night.

I gasped as everything came flooding back into my mind.

_Pain… blood… Pyramid… code… Dumbledore… shield… emerald… obsidian… ruby… blood… fear… pearl… half… amethyst…_

I clapped my hands to my temples to stop the stream of information and questions entering my head.

_Why did Dumbledore let me hear the code? Why would he do that? Does he expect me to stop Voldemort? I'm just an eleven year old child!_

_No, no, no… think of Lily, think of Lily, think of Lily…_

And everything was blocked out again.

I woke the next morning as familiar sunlight streamed onto my face. Shielding my eyes, I shifted so that I was sitting up against my pillows and realised, with a pleasant flip in my stomach, that I wasn't sore anymore.

Pleasant snoring filled the room and I smiled to myself.

_There is in fact peace in this horribly dark time._

Madam Kendle walked over to my bedside. She clapped a hand to my forehead, a hand on my chest, lifted up my arms and legs without even wishing me good morning and said, "You're free to go. I think you'll find your friends waiting for you outside in the corridor. They insisted they come in but I wouldn't let them. I told them you needed sleep. Stay out of trouble!"

I swung my legs over the bedside and stood up on shaky legs. It felt good to be standing again. I gave a joyful shout and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"Snape!" I spun around and saw Regina, Mulciber and Avery standing there. They raced up and hugged me each in turn.

In answer to my questioning look shot at Avery, Regina grinned, "We convinced him to come along."

"Common Room?" I asked.

"Let's go!" Mulciber agreed.

We turned to go and I put my arms around the shoulders of my friends as we walked. We hadn't gone five steps before a voice came from behind us. "Snape, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." I turned and saw Professor McGonagall. "Please come alone."

I shot an apologetic look at the trio and started walking back past the hospital wing, following McGonagall.

"I wonder what that's about." I heard someone whisper behind me.

We arrived outside the office and the stone gargoyle jumped aside at McGongall's call. "Mint Humbugs!"

And up the staircase I went, spiralling up and up and up until I came to Professor Dumbledore's big wooden door with a brass knocker.

Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk waiting for me. As I walked closer, he eyed me over his pressed finger tips and half-moon spectacles that had slid half way down his nose. He looked tired and old – more so than I had ever seen him.

"Please, sit."

I sat in a hard backed chair directly opposite Dumbledore and sat waiting for him to speak. He surveyed me, x-rayed me with his piercing gaze. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here this morning."

"Yes, sir."

"I thought it was important to know why I let you hear my private conversation with Voldemort, don't you?"

_Finally, some answers!_ "Yes, sir."

"I'll get straight to the point then. I am the Ruler of the Pyramid of Flamel. Yes, that's right. Flamel isn't the Ruler of his own Pyramid. He knew that it would be too obvious that he was the ruler and that a dark wizard would someday threaten him and get the code. So, he passed on the responsibility to me in the hope that I would never be thought to be the Ruler." He spoke slowly and tiredly. "Voldemort got wind of this information, however, and he came to Hogwarts and threatened me instead."

"And he got the code." I clarified.

"And he got the code, that's right."

"How did Flamel relay the code to you then, Professor?" I queried. "Shouldn't he be dead?"

"Ah yes! He should be! But he's not."

"How?" I felt like I was playing twenty questions like Lily and I do.

"He made something that makes him immortal." He told me. "It's called the Philosopher's Stone. Capable of turning any metal into pure gold and making the drinker immortal, it harnesses great power, enough power, in fact, to override the curse of the Pyramid."

"But why did you let me hear what the code is?" I asked, feeling completely confused.

"You see, being the Ruler means having a spell cast over you. This spell disenables you from telling the code to anyone purposely unless under great threat… as I was." He lowered his hands and placed them flat on the desk as he spoke. "The charm has been tricked by the fact that you weren't in sight when I told Voldemort the code. Now, you are free to tell whoever you want."

"What?"

"But exercise caution!" His words sped up as they increased in intensity. "You must tell only those you trust the most and join me on the endeavour of stopping Voldemort from becoming The Ruler."

"Professor, I'm only in year one!"

"The younger the better! I know I am putting a lot of pressure on you, Severus. But no one would suspect an eleven year old child to be in on the code! And that's just it! You're not in danger!"

I struggled to take it all in. "So… you want me… to try and stop Voldemort?" I didn't believe it for a second.

"Yes." Dumbledore's gaze pierced me again as he surveyed me over the top of his glasses. "I realise that I am asking too much of you once again, Severus, but you are our only hope."

His gaze was intense like it was inside of me, pushing to get out. Like a balloon being pumped up inside a tightly enclosed box, keeping on swelling, doomed to explode.

And so I agreed.


	26. Life changes but it never ends

**OMG! I'm so sorry for the almost one week late update! I've been so busy lately but I'm knuckling down today and I will hopefully get the next chapter up by tomorrow so that it's on time! I'm sooo sorry! D:**

**Here is the chapter! This story is neeearrly done lol! Because I'm writing shorter chapters now I keep overestimating how much I can get done! Hahaha**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 26:

A few days later, I was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room with my friends. The word was that Longbottom was still in the Hospital wing mourning his father but no one said a word against him for no one knew what it was like. No one else had lost loved ones in Slytherin except for Fabian Goff whose best friend, Joel Haeden, had been killed in the battle. But I already knew that. I saw it.

It was curious that most Slytherins were not affected by the battle. Apparently there was outright distress in other Houses.

For example, in Hufflepuff, most students had a parent or relation that was brutally injured or murdered and the students were depressed. No one left the Hufflepuff Common Room and no one would talk to anyone.

In Ravenclaw, people were mourning their own loved ones as well as the loss of a seventh year girl, Harriet Dendle, who I realised was the girl who had been killed as she ran to Edward Lovett's side.

Gryffindor had the most casualties. Most of them had lost at least one loved one and others had been completely orphaned. They were mourning the loss of half of their seventh year students including Edward Lovett, The Head Boy.

But the huge majority of Slytherin's were untouched. This made us exceedingly unpopular with the other Houses. Friendships had been severed.

The Slytherins had had free time for a few weeks now and had begun to get restless and bored about one week after the battle. At two weeks, desperate for information. And now? Just miserable.

Depression had started to seep through the walls and out of the furniture. I felt it trying to break through my skin but I fought it. I thought of Lily when everything seemed too impending. When my mind was so crammed with worry, with mourning, sadness, the looming threat of Voldemort and the responsibility of stopping Him, I thought of Lily.

Today, people were restless with lack of information again. Dumbledore was to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic today to determine whether Hogwarts would close or remain open and people were waiting with baited breath to hear the outcome.

"I wonder when the funeral will be." Avery pondered out loud.

"Dumbledore said that it would be held a day or two after the hearing." I stated absently. None of us were really _there_ in the room.

We fell silent again. A group of fifth years moped on past.

Regina leaned forward on the green couch she was sitting on and rested her head on her hands and her elbows on her crossed legs. She spoke quietly for we were the only people in the Common Room having a conversation. "What do we think a joint funeral will be like?"

"I don't know. Maybe… no, I don't know," Infirmos tried.

"It's a strange concept," I nodded.

"Yeah," Regina said. "Gum anyone?"

"Yes," Infirmos agreed.

Archemus and I stayed silent and I only half heard the two discussing a joint funeral.

…

An hour or so later, we were all sitting in exactly the same spot, not talking. We were sitting there worrying about Hogwarts closing. It was silent in the common room. The tension was becoming unbearable. You could have cut it with a knife if you had one. Pent up tension and worry threatened to explode from within me but I pushed it down. I pushed it down with an image of the sweet face of my best friend, Lily.

_Think of Lily, think of Lily, think of Lily!_

Professor Slughorn stumbled through the Entrance to the Common Room and fell over in his haste. We stood up amongst other people in fright and looked down at him in alarm.

He scrambled to his feet and waved a piece of parchment around over his head, he did a little jog as he struggled to keep his feet still.

"Hogwarts is open! Hogwarts is saved!" he yelled.

The Common Room was silent for a moment then…

"YES!"

"I KNEW DUMBLEDORE COULD DO IT!"

"SAVED!"

Outbreaks of excited shouts and relieved laughter exploded around the room and Infirmos pulled us all into a group hug. He tousled my hair playfully and we laughed joyously as we celebrated the prospect of another year at Hogwarts.

"Someone go get some food!" Someone yelled.

"Yes!"

A couple of people headed out of the Common Room at a run. Everyone was still celebrating when they came back a few minutes later carrying huge trays laden with food. I supposed they'd been down to the kitchens to ask the House Elves to cook them food. Still, it was exceedingly fast.

"Tuck in!" Someone yelled.

We dived into the food and ate and celebrated all night long. But something was keeping me from really having a good time. A nagging thought was pushing at the back of my mind. I put on a brave face though; I smiled and laughed along with everyone else but I knew that this wasn't the end of the battle against Voldemort. It was the beginning.

…

The white plastic was hard against my back so I shifted my position, trying in vain to get more comfortable. It was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful, pleasant blue and part of me hated the sky for it. Today was a day of mourning and sunshine represented happiness.

I glared at the blaring sun in contempt until I found it was too much for my eyes and turned to glare at the blue sky.

My gaze shifted to the people sitting beside me. A middle-aged woman with dark hair that was greying at the roots was crying silently into a handkerchief. Her shoulders shook as she wept and a trembling gasp escaped her mouth as she drew in a large breath. A man sat on her other side patting her awkwardly on the back as he stared out at the lake. His face was stony, angry. A single tear escaped his eye.

I gulped back a sob as my throat began to sting and I turned back to the front.

Regina, Infirmos and Archemus sat on my other side. The boys were silent and sat staring around them at the hundreds of people gathered here to mourn the loss of their family. We sat on hard plastic chairs like the ones decorated for outside weddings except… they were left plain… as if, on this lovely day, they were attempting to dampen the mood and make it more funeral-like. The chairs faced the lake where a podium stood just off the shore where Dumbledore would surely speak soon.

Regina was staring straight ahead. Her body was rigid and still. She didn't move or speak or even twitch. She held a silent vigil.

The air was filled with sobs and cries as people mourned and grieved for the lost members of their family. Each sob, each cry, each sniff ripped at my heart. If anyone bothered to notice they would see my heart shattering into a thousand pieces and littering the ground with shards of glass. Because that's what hearts are made of right? Fragile, frail, easily broken glass.

Every person was wound up in their own world, grieving for their own cause, grieving for now, not even seeing the people around them. Their eyes were clouded with sorrow, tears blinded them, making them ignorant. And, in this case, I'd go so far as to say that the old saying 'ignorance is bliss' rings true.

But I saw much more than the people around me. Much more than the white marble coffins lining the lake. I grieved for more than the people who died in the Battle, for more than now. My heart shattered for the future and the others I knew would die. My eyes were clear. Clear of anything blocking my sight from the dark, twisting path in front of me that was the future. I had been set apart from everyone else. I hated myself for not mourning the people who filled the coffins but my heart was already breaking for the people whose loved ones would die in the near future.

New tears stung my eyes and my throat ached with the struggle of not crying. I knew that I did care about the people who died. I just couldn't bring myself to mourn them. For many more will die and many more will grieve. This was just the beginning.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat. People made an effort to stop crying, sniffing, hiccupping or at least stifle it enough that it did not interrupt the Headmaster.

"Today. Today, is a day of grieving. We grieve for our loved ones and those who have lost their loved ones." He spoke slowly and clearly with sorrow and sympathy making his voice thick. "We will hold a minute's silence in respect. I suggest you use this time to reflect on happy memories of the past for the dead to take with them as they go… on."

He stepped away from the podium and bowed his head. There was a ripple effect as the people in the front row did the same and the rows behind followed suit.

The minute went for a lifetime. I could no longer resist and tears streamed down my cheeks and dropped onto my trousers that it would appear I staring so intently at. When really, my eyes were squeezed shut in pain as my throat throbbed.

_Think of Lily! Think of Lily! She's smiling at you! You've said something funny!_

Before I could stop myself I smiled a wet smile. My eyes were still tight shut and tears still ran down my cheeks but they caught in the smiling line my lips were making.

"Thank you. I will now read the names of the lost. I implore you to remember how honourably they died, resisting Voldemort and protecting Hogwarts. They fought valiantly." He began the list of names. "Lisa Anderson."

A marble coffin made a crunching sound as it was levitated into the air. Mermaids began to sing from just under the surface. From on top of the water all one could see was a shining green mass. A tail flicked and reflected the sun into my eyes and I tore my eyes away and rubbed them in pain. I looked back quickly. They were still there singing their slow, haunting song. Grey, thundering clouds rolled over too quickly to be natural.

_This is better._

There was a splash as the coffin splashed into the lake and I snapped my head around at the sound. A strangled cry came from the back and someone began running down the aisle to the front. A man grabbed the woman and restrained her, talking to her softly while sobbing himself.

"Derick Cornwell."

Another splash.

The mermaids continued to sing as Dumbledore read names and more coffins splashed into the lake.

The woman in front of me stood up slowly. She wasn't crying from what I could see from the back. She started to speak but when she spoke her voice was husky and other worldly. Her head and neck were rigid as she stared at Dumbledore. The merpeople stopped their singing.

"_When the seventh moon arises, those who are dead will rise to serve Him! They will turn on you at his word and fill the coffins with your bodies!_

She coughed and looked around innocently as if she had no idea why she was standing up or why we were all staring at her. There was no sound.

I'd seen this before. This was a Seer making a prophecy. The old woman beside her grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back into her chair.

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment. All of us were trying to think about what that could mean.

Dumbledore read another name and the coffin rose and splashed into the lake. The mermaids resumed their song and the Headmaster continued as if nothing had happened and people followed his lead. The mood went from frightened and subdued to sad and thick with sorrow again.

"Joel Haeden."

A sob from the front row. I looked over and saw the blonde, back of the head of Fabian Goff. His shoulders shook as he cried. And I turned back to Dumbledore as he continued.

"_When the seventh moon arises, those who are dead will rise to serve Him! They will turn on you at his word and fill the coffins with your bodies!_

* * *

**So a lot happened in this chapter! Haha! Hogwarts is saved and there's a lovely funeral (not). Depressing? I thought it was. :) Lol**

**Anyway, what do you think of the prophecy? What do you think it could mean?**

**I'm interested to find out if any of you are particularly close! :D Haha**

**Until next time! (Hopefully tomorrow!)**

**Gemma Darling xx**


End file.
